


Взгляд на 2000 ярдов

by R_Atchet



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Instability, Miscommunication, ОС:Рамиил, Обсценная лексика, ангст, взаимное непонимание, возможно ООС, мысли о суициде, открытый финал, персонаж ведет дневник, психические и психологические проблемы, самоубийство или вроде того, смерть персонажа, эмоциональная нестабильность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Atchet/pseuds/R_Atchet
Summary: Они рухнули на пол вместе, и Кроули скорее почувствовал, чем услышал звук бьющегося стекла. "Слишком близко к краю..." - глухо прошептал он, отрешенно глядя, как разливается в воздухе золотистое сияние.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Глава 1

**Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов  
**

_Усмешка букв над обесчещенным листом._  
Лора Бочарова  


_И всякий корабль - это лишь ожидание кораблекрушения._  
Скарлетт Томас. Наша трагическая вселенная

****

**Глава 1  
**

_

Лондон, август 2019 года

  
_

В эскимосских языках, верят последователи Франца Боаса, есть необычайное количество слов для обозначения снега и его описания: безбрежное, кипенно-белое, блестящее на солнце замёрзшее море оттенков и полутонов.  
Созданиям эфирным и оккультным, однако, издавна было ведомо, что это не более, чем миф. Отчего бы Кроули сейчас, на закате английского лета и первого дня их новой, свободной жизни задумываться об оттенках белого?.. Наверное, сказал он себе, косясь на профиль Азирафеля, в нерешительности замершего на ступенях "Ритца", шампанского было всё-таки многовато. Протрезветь, что ли?..  
Вся фигура ангела, стоящего рядом, выражала сомнение, и Кроули нахмурился:  
\- Что-то не так? Тебя что-то беспокоит? - спросил он.  
\- Не то чтобы беспокоит... - Азирафель бросил на демона короткий взгляд из-под ресниц и быстро отвернулся. Кроули на секунду показалось, что тот избегает смотреть на него. Это было странно... - Думаю вот, - продолжил ангел внезапно, - куда теперь?..  
Ах вот оно что! По правде сказать, Кроули не переставал задаваться этим вопросом с самого неслучившегося Армагеддона, но ответ, как ни странно, всегда был один: за ангелом, куда бы он ни позвал. Вот только позовёт ли?  
\- Ну а куда ты хочешь?  
Азирафель задумчиво переступил с ноги на ногу, так и не сделав шаг.  
\- Наверное, мне следовало бы вернуться в книжный... Посмотреть, что там да как... Мало ли...  
\- Мало ли - _что_ , ангел? - фыркнул Кроули, начиная раздражаться. - Я же сто раз тебе повторил: нормально всё с твоим магазином - ни пятнышка, ни сажинки. Стоит на том же месте как ни в чём не бывало. Давай уже выкладывай: что тебя так внезапно зацепило? Еще полчаса назад всё было в порядке! Нам было весело! Что изменилось? Да посмотри ты на меня наконец!  
Кроули взял Азирафеля за локоть и бесцеремонно развернул лицом к себе - тот не сопротивлялся.  
\- Ну?  
\- Что "ну"? Что "ну", Кроули? - как-то отчаянно повысив голос, воскликнул Азирафель и даже ногой притопнул. - Столько всего произошло! Мы оба чуть не погибли, мир... весь мир чуть не сгинул в тартарары! До меня, может быть, только сейчас доходить начало... И мне нужно всё это об-ду-мать. Переварить. Осознать. Пережить. Не могу я вот так резко, как ты... Не умею я так! И вообще... надо решить, как быть дальше. Что если?.. если _они_ передумают и снова придут за нами? - добавил он вполголоса.  
\- Ах, вот с этого и надо было начинать! Эйфория, значит, уже улетучилась! - констатировал демон, может быть, чуть более резко, чем хотел бы. - Если ты всё еще боишься, то так и сказал бы. Но... не знаю уж, успокоит ли это тебя... как показывает практика, бомба дважды в одно и то же место не падает. И к тому же... _и те и другие_ вполне недвусмысленно дали понять, что мстить им не с руки. Нас отпустили, Азирафель. Мы свободны! - Кроули накрыл ладони ангела в своими, крепко сжал и продолжил уже мягче, - Знаю... после стольких тысячелетий трудно поверить, трудно перестать вздрагивать от каждого стука и не оглядываться постоянно через плечо... Нам обоим нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новым обстоятельствам. Но ты только представь, только подумай, что нас ждет впереди! Безграничное море, нет, целый океан возможностей! Начать хотя бы с того, что мы можем стоять посреди Лондона, держась за руки. И никто. Ничего. Нам. Не сделает. Мы можем поехать в кругосветное путешествие, можем начудесить всем вокруг зеленые волосы, можем... не знаю... собрать твои книжки и мои цветы и рвануть куда-нибудь к морю... Наша сторона, ангел! На-ша!  
\- Звучит заманчиво, я бы даже сказал соблазнительно, мой дорогой. Конечно, кроме зеленых волос, - не поднимая взгляда, Азирафель аккуратно высвободил руки, - но насчёт стороны... ах, я не уверен...  
\- Да что опять на тебя нашло! - теперь настала очередь Кроули топать ногами. - Ангел... Азирафель... Неужели ты не понимаешь, как я тебя... как мне... ох, бля! Да ради _кого угодно_! Слушай, давай не здесь... не так я хотел... я имею в виду... давай поедем отсюда, пожалуйста! Хочешь в книжный - я отвезу тебя. Можем поговорить там. Или можно ко мне... у меня есть вино. Мерло, которое ты любишь. Ангел, пожалуйста... - в тоне Кроули звучало отчаяние, и он сам с ужасом это сознавал.  
\- Дорогой, спасибо за предложение, - сказал Азирафель рассеянно, погруженный в какие-то свои думы, - да-да, спасибо... очень мило, но я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь. Соберусь с мыслями. Созвонимся на днях? - во взгляде ангела, отраженном в очках Кроули, было что-то пугающе-загнанное, и демон, вздохнув, сдался. Не так он представлял себе окончание сегодняшнего вечера.  
\- Ладно, твоя взяла. Не пропадай, ангел.  
\- Конечно, дорогой. Будь осторожен за рулем!  
С этими словами Азирафель отвернулся и поспешил прочь. Кроули изо всех сил старался не смотреть ему вслед. Когда стук каблуков ангельских оксфордов стих, он шагнул вниз, одним махом преодолевая последние ступени, отделяющие его от припаркованного у бордюра Бентли.  
Открыв дверь, Кроули рухнул на водительское сиденье и обессиленно опустил голову на руль. "Шесть тысяч лет..." - прошептал он, - "шесть гребаных тысяч лет... смешно... ха... он и не слушал меня, наверное... я просто жалок..."  


***

  
Азирафель остановился у знакомой витрины и замер: впервые более чем за двести лет стекло сияло чистотой и сквозь него был отчетливо виден привычный интерьер магазина антикварной книги - его любимого детища, тихой гавани, где за пыльными страницами ангел мог спрятаться от стремительно меняющегося мира.  
Если уж быть до конца честным, - а честным хотя бы с собой, хотя бы иногда быть очень хотелось! - Азирафель считал, что принятие решений - не его конек. Вся история с пламенеющим мечом и предшествовавшие недоапокалипсису дни служили безусловным тому подтверждением... И сейчас его переполняли эмоции - очень разные, намного более интенсивные, чем хотелось бы, и вызванные, вероятно, необходимостью определиться, как дальше жить.  
Как со всем этим справиться, Азирафель не представлял, поэтому приготовил себе большую кружку какао и достал с полки любимое издание "Счастливого принца" в наивной надежде, что это поможет.  
Не помогло.  
Читать было решительно невозможно, в голове звучал голос Кроули, повторяющий одни и те же слова: "Неужели ты не понимаешь, как я тебя..."  
Как ты меня - _что_?..  
Рассеянно отложив книгу в сторону, Азирафель прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях: страх и беспокойное ожидание. Да... какая гадость. Хотя что уж тут говорить, ничего нового уж битых шесть тысяч лет. Безнадежно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, спасибо за внимание к моей истории!  
> Очень прошу вас обращать внимание на выставленные предупреждения о триггерах. Я ничего не приукрасил: нас ждет ангст.  
> Текст фанфика уже закончен, я буду выкладывать его по мере вычитки.  
> Отдельно прошу прощения перед теми, кто следил за моим переводом... я его не бросил, он в процессе, и всё скоро будет!  
> Если у вас будут вопросы, комментарии или просто желание что-то обсудить - я всегда рад!  
> И да, конечно, я буду позволять себе некоторые вольности (с лондонскими локациями, географией, некоторыми фактам канона и т.п.). Всё, что сделано, сделано нарочно :) и не просто так!  
> И... я, честное слово, знаю разницу между тире и дефисом. Первых в тексте нет, вторых - навалом и россыпью. Я набирал основной массив, можно сказать, на коленке (на телефоне), сейчас уже просто не осилю выискивать все и менять. Извините, пожалуйста, если это доставляет неудобства.  
> Спасибо :)


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2  
**

_Лондон, сентябрь 2019 года_  


"Созвонимся на днях", брошенное Азирафелем вместо прощания, ожидаемо растянулось на несколько недель. За всё время, что ангел был счастливым обладателем стационарного телефона, Кроули по пальцам одной руки мог пересчитать случаи, когда тот звонил первым. Последний раз... да, об этом особенном дне думать не хотелось: вой Лигура и вопли Хастура всё еще звенели в ушах. Много о чём, в принципе, думать не хотелось, потому большую часть времени Кроули спал. А когда не спал - бездумно смотрел в экран телевизора или смартфона, прикуривая сигареты одну от другой и периодически отхлебывая красное сухое прямо из горлышка. И не думал. Не думал. Не думал.  
Сейчас Кроли как никогда ощущал, что богатое воображение - это пытка и проклятие, каких даже _там, внизу_ днем с адским огнем не сыщешь. К сожалению для себя, он мог в деталях представить, как больно и неприятно всё закончилось бы, не будь у него стратегического запаса святой воды, не успей он поставить ведро как надо, не отправь он Хастура в путешествие по телефонной сети и не запри его в автоответчике. Последний, кстати, Кроули заменил на современную станцию, а ветерана боевых действий выбросил сразу же - вместе с тряпкой, которой оттирал "Великое Лигурийское Болото", резиновыми перчатками (инновационные, самые плотные на рынке, 9 фунтов за пару - это вам не гусь чихнул!) и защитным фартуком.  
Клетчатый термос - во всех смыслах жуткий - вернулся в сейф. На память.  
Ах, да. О нем тоже не думать. Ни о чем клетчатом не думать. О пледах, подушках или, _кто угодно упаси_ , галстуках-бабочках - особенно.  
Когда оставаться наедине с посттравматическим расстройством стало совершенно невыносимо, демон, ругая себя матерно, всё-таки набрал номер книжного магазина.  
\- Здравствуйте, - ответили наконец, однако с досадой и гудка после десятого, - в настоящий момент магазин закрыт на инвентаризацию. По всем вопросам вы мо...  
\- Ангел, это я.  
\- Ах, Кроули, чем обязан? Всё в порядке? - раздражение в голосе Азирафеля сменилось тревогой.  
\- Да, да... всё супер. Ты не хочешь встретиться? Мы могли бы поужинать или погулять в парке... Утки, наверное, соскучились...  
\- Мм-м... даже не знаю... конечно, очень мило с твоей стороны предложить. Но к чему такая срочность? Ты уверен, что ничего не случилось?  
"Какая, на хер, такая срочность? К чему, бля!.. К тому, что хочу увидеть тебя, идиот; что мне тошно без тебя и муторно; что не могу я так больше!" - успел подумать Кроули, но вслух сказал:  
\- Помнится, недели три тому назад мы договаривались созвониться. Ты, наверное, мне звонил... Тогда извини, я спал и не слышал.  
\- Ах, ничего страшного, дорогой, я рад узнать, что с тобой всё в порядке! Ты хорошо отдохнул, я надеюсь? - прощебетал Азирафель.  
"Ты посмотри, какой мерзавец! Заебись я отдохнул, не то слово!" - с толикой какого-то нездорового восхищения подумал Кроули, но ответил более расплывчато:  
\- Ничего так... нормально. Итак, куда бы ты хотел? Я закажу столик.  
\- Как насчёт суши?  
\- Отлично, ангел. Заеду за тобой в семь. Чао!  
\- Замечательно, до скорой встречи, дорогой! - и Азирафель сразу же положил трубку.  
Несколько долгих мгновений Кроули внимательно изучал телефон, потом с горькой злостью отшвырнул его в сторону и противным голосом передразнил: "До скорой встре-е-ечи!" - и с глубокой обидой уже добавил, - "Звонил он мне, да конечно же!.. Те же грабли, только в профиль... А я-то думал, всё у нас теперь изменится... Кто наивный дурак? Я наивный дурак!"  


***  


Азирафель аккуратно опустил трубку на рычаг и посмотрел на часы: "Хм...", - затем перевел взгляд на календарь и, поджав губы, оторвал листочек со словом "август", может быть, чуть более резко, чем изначально намеревалсся.  
Ангел нервничал. С того самого мига, как он с обманчиво-гордо поднятой головой ступил на эскалатор, ведущий _снизу_ на Землю, его не покидало давящее чувство предвестья - прицельный взгляд в затылок, как ствол снайперской винтовки, направленный невидимой рукой, - неизвестно, когда щелкнет затвор. Что-то было не так, неправильно, точно в само существо его закралась ошибка... Он явно что-то упустил - нечто важное - и теперь ждал, когда раздастся неминуемый выстрел.  
То, что Кроули, очевидно, надеялся услышать от него какие-то слова (объяснения?), тоже не способствовало успокоению ангельской души. Все последние дни - нет, дни, которые должны были, по всему судя, таковыми стать, но не стали! - Азирафель действовал на автопилоте, как если бы был машиной или автоматом, каким-то простым механизмом: делай что должно, и будь что будет. Здесь белое, там - черное; вот ангелы, которые правы, даже если нет, а вот демоны, которые неправы всегда и априори; границу не преступать, ибо шаг вправо, шаг влево - расстрел. Чуть коснешься мыском начищенного ботинка этой призрачной черты - всё, падаешь в бездну, падаешь вниз.  
Не стоит, однако, думать, что Азирафель боялся падения как такового или сопутствующих тому страданий плоти - ужаса горящих крыльев или язв, что оставляет кипящая серная взвесь на обнаженной коже. Нет, в глубине души он страшился иного: падение стало бы доказательством того, что как ангел он ничего не стоит, что он ущербен, никчемен - и вообще, позорная абоминация. Больше всего на свете бывший страж Восточных Врат боялся разочарования и осуждения Матери, при этом прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в другом: как бы он ни старался, для других ангелов или начальственных собратьев - архангелов - он останется пустым местом. На Небесах с ним никогда не считались и редко воспринимали всерьез, но Азирафель кротко закрывал на то глаза и безропотно подставлял вторую щеку, как учил Иешуа, потому что хранил в сердце веру: пока он _наверху_ , пока он продолжает - в меру сил - исполнять свои обязанности, он Ей нужен. Только Ее мнение, Ее молчаливое одобрение было важно. Пасть означало бы подвести Ее, сведя на нет труды, вложенные в его создание... Даже хуже... Падение стало бы предательством той любви, что Мать вдохнула в него.  
Лишь эта любовь, давняя, изначальная, ставшая навечно частью естества ангела, поддерживала его в самые горестные часы. Азирафель истово верил, что пока Она не прекратила любить его, он на правильном пути. Он давно уже - с эдемских времен - не слышал Ее гласа, но и помыслить не смел, что Матерь его покинула. "Поэтому", - думал ангел, невидяще глядя на стену с календарем, - "лучше уж исчезнуть навсегда, перестать быть, чем пасть... Ведь если я паду, это будет значить, что я не сумел выполнить Ее волю... я не оправдал Ее ожиданий, и правы все, кто считал меня ничтожеством. Я не могу, не могу этого допустить. Она показала мне любовь, лишь Она всегда была добра ко мне и великодушна... я не смею подвести Ее. И пусть Гавриил и остальные никогда больше не заговорят со мной. Мне не так уж нужно их общество после стольких лет на Земле. Мне достаточно, чтобы Она знала, что я служу Ей... что я люблю Ее так же, как в день, когда Она сотворила меня".  
Считается, что ангелы не способны на обман, но долгие тысячелетия, проведенные среди людей, превративших ложь в искусство и сделавших ее в некотором роде жизненной философией, не могли не оставить своего отпечатка. Азирафель, зачастую не отдавая себе в том отчета, научился изворачиваться и лукавить, скрывая свои истинные чувства и мнения от Гавриила и прочих... Под прочими здесь стоит понимать в первую очередь Кроули, с которым ангела связывал Уговор, помноженный на много тысяч лет знакомства. Не думать о Кроули было невозможно, а думать о нем - крайне опасно. Каждый раз, ловя на себе внимательный взгляд умных янтарных глаз, ангел кожей чувствовал близость той самой черты. Когда незадолго до несостоявшегося Конца света пьяный демон, всхлипывая и хлюпая носом, признался, что потерял лучшего друга, холодный пот не прошиб Азирафеля лишь потому, что физического тела у него на тот момент не было... и движимый страхом, он избрал привычную тактику мнимой глухоты - сделал вид, что не понял, по ком так яростно горевал Кроули.  
Не двигаться, замереть, притвориться слепым и нечутким, не качнуться в его сторону, не протянуть руки - вот что раз за разом приказывал себе Азирафель, но выполнял... с переменным успехом.  
Когда-то сравнительно недавно... году, наверное, в 1980-м или, может, 82-ом Азирафелю довелось побывать на кинофестивале в Италии. Он никогда не был поклонником кинематографа и сейчас с уверенностью не сказал бы, как его занесло в зрительный зал, но фильм "Сталкер" русского режиссера со сложно выговариваемой фамилией Тарковский долго не шел у ангела из головы. Знакомый с первоисточником, повестью братьев Стругацких "Пикник на обочине", он, возможно, ожидал чего-то другого. Сама идея дармового счастья для всех, "и пусть никто не уйдет обиженным", заявленная в книге, Азирафелю в некотором роде импонировала, пусть и звучала весьма наивно, но вот фильм оказался несколько о другом. Как ни странно, больше всего ему запомнился момент, когда герои едут на дрезине через опасную и непроходимую пустошь - печально знаменитую Зону... Туман, ритмичный стук металла о металл, узкие рельсы - а вокруг, сколько хватает глаз... неизвестность и то самое ощущение холодного взгляда в затылок.  
Из кинозала ангел выходил задумчиво-опечаленным.  
Так что, если уж говорить прямо, грубо и всячески упрощая, многие годы Азирафель чувствовал себя той самой дрезиной, которая неспешно и неумолимо движется в серой мгле к единственному пункту назначения - Апокалипсису. Но сейчас рельсы кончились, и, по словам Кроули, опасности не было: он мог, казалось бы, спрыгнуть вниз и идти на все четыре стороны.  
Только вот Азирафель нутром чувствовал: страшно, в тумане не видно черты. И гаек ему (в отличе от Редрика Шухарта) не дали.  
Из размышлений его вырвал звук хлопнувшей двери и бодрое: "Ангел!"  
Азирафель мотнул кудрявой головой, словно стряхивая наваждение (сколько же он так простоял?..) и, нацепив дежурную улыбку, поспешил навстречу демону.  
\- Здравствуй, дорогой мой! Я практически готов, только возьму пальто.  
Кроули ждал, облокотившись на дверной косяк, слегка сутулясь и спрятав руки в карманы неизменных черных джинсов; его очки сползли на переносицу, и Азирафель встретился взглядом с желтыми глазами, вертикальные зрачки которых мгновенно расширились.  
\- Давай-ка, ангел, поторапливайся, а не то я сделаю так, чтобы в Лондоне внезапно протухла вся рыба! - сказал демон с ухмылкой.  
Азирафель быстро отвернулся к вешалке, делая вид, что ужасно занят выбором межу двумя пальто - песочно-бежевым и кремово-бежевым, хотя на самом деле ему нужна была минута, чтобы уговорить дурацкое сердце не биться так громко и часто. "На другой стороне улицы слышно же!" - укорил он непослушный орган. Сердце оскорбленно сжалось в груди, дернулось и совсем замолчало.  


***  


  


Нынешний ужин ничем не отличался от череды предыдущих. Оставив невысказанное за рамками телефонного разговора и за дверями книжного магазина, оба, по негласной договоренности, просто приятно проводили время.  
Ангел привык к таким эмоциальным качелям: какие бы мысли не мучили его наедине с собой, в обществе Кроули неизменно становилось легче. Опыт подсказывал, что ощущение взгляда в затылок вернется уже завтра, и будет проще, если отвлечь себя на некоторое время похмельем... Так что Азирафель решил не трезветь и после десерта пригласил демона пропустить еще по бокальчику красного. Что решил Кроули, никому, кроме него самого, ведомо не было, но от приглашения не отказался.  
Ангел и демон уверенно продвигались ко дну второй бутылки бордо, болтая о всякой ерунде, когда Кроули вдруг почувствовал, что металлическая оправа начала невыносимо давить на переносицу. Он отшвырнул очки на журнальный столик: стекло гулко стукнуло о дерево. Азирафель вздрогнул и несколько спал с лица.  
\- Ангел... - простонал Кроули, - извини, я не хотел так гра..гры...грохотать.  
\- Всё нормально, мой дорогой, это просто нервы, - без особого успеха попытался заверить его Азирафель, - не обращай внимания.  
\- Гм-м...- Кроули приподнялся на диване, стремясь принять сидячее положение, но лишь еще глубже потонул в подушках. - Ангел... почему мы с тобой всегда говорим о чём угодно, но не о важном? - он нахмурился.  
"О нет, ради всего святого! Только не это!" - подумал Азирафель, но вслух проговорил:  
\- О важном - это о чём же, позволь осведомиться? О дельфинах, китах или утках?  
\- Ты сам знаешь, что нет, - в тоне демона не было раздражения, лишь какая-то эмоция, которую ангел прочитать не смел. - Азирафель, ты не обращал внимания, что на протяжении сотен... нет, тысяч! лет называешь меня "мой дорогой"?  
Азирафель насторожился.  
\- Я много кого так называю. Это всего-навсего форма обращения... Общепринятая и, как я полагал, звучит приятно. Но если ты хотел бы, чтобы я перестал, отчего не сказать об этом сразу? Если тебя это раздражает, то я не буду...  
\- В том-то и дело...- горько прошептал Кроули.  
\- В смысле? - Азирафель подозревал, к чему тот клонит, но решительно не знал, как аккуратно увести разговор в более безопасное русло. К выяснению отношений он не был готов ни сегодня, ни когда бы то ни было вообще... не раньше следующего Конца света, короче, но метафорическая дрезина, набирая ход, уже вовсю катила по рельсам.  
\- В смысле... в смысле... нет... в том смысле, что в буквальном смысле...бля... - Кроули зажмурился, сражаясь с синтаксисом и словарным запасом. - В общем, ты буквально всех так называешь. Я ж всех подряд ангелами не зову!...  
\- Дорогой, но это же очевидно! Я ангел, а ты демон... ты зовешь меня в соотве...сответе...м-м-м...то есть называешь вещи своими именами.  
\- Ты действительно так считаешь? - Кроули резко наклонился вперед, всматриваясь в лицо Азирафеля открытым, беззащитным взглядом. - Подумай хорошо, ты же такой умный!  
\- Ну?.. а ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал что-то другое? - Азирафель смешался, но глаз не отводил. Кроули медленно кивнул.  
\- Ангел... подумай и скажи мне, кого так называют?..  
Азирафель вдруг почувствовал себя, как мышь в мышеловке. "Черт _а_ , черт _а_ , черт _а_ , не преступай черту. Как бы ни хотелось, молчи," - заклинал внутренний голос. Но как известно, пьяные его слушают еще реже, чем те, кто в трезвом уме.  
\- Тех, кого мы... тех, кто нам... - пробормотал Азирафель, чтобы выдать наконец, - дорог. "О да! Так лучше! Нашел, нашел-таки практически безопасное слово!"- ликовал голос внутри.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - припечатал Кроули.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать?..  
\- Да, ангел, да! Я хочу сказать и говорю, и пускай завтра, протрезвев, я об этом пожалею... неважно. Шесть тысяч лет я молчал как рыба об лёд, как грёбаный лосось, как ебучий окунь! Но сейчас скажу! Да вот... - он друг запнулся, потеряв нить, - вот возьму и скажу тебе! Я называю тебя ангелом не потому, что у тебя белые крылья и нимб, а потому что я так звал бы тебя в любом случае... будь мы людьми даже. А ты меня... нет. - сникнув, закончил Кроули печально.  
\- То есть, ты расстроен, что я не зову тебя ангелом? - в изумлении переспросил Азирафель.  
\- Да нет же, дубина... Ты мне говоришь "мой дорогой" по сто раз на дню, но так же...так же... тон такой же, - Кроули прицокнул языком, как бы пробуя сказанное на вкус, - понимаешь... как когда ты с официантом разговариваешь... или с барбером своим...  
\- Кроули... - прошептал Азирафель, - Кроули... мой дорогой, ты заблуждаешься... поверь, это вовсе не правда! Нет! Не так!  
\- А как? - ядовито осведомился демон.  
\- Как ты... когда называешь меня ангелом... Мне так жаль, что ты не знал... что не понимал... - в серо-голубых ангельских глазах застыло отчание.  
\- Тогда скажи! Скажи мне прямо, чтобы я понял! Я тупой! Тупой, убогий демон! Объясни мне! Скажи эти три слова, или я сам скажу их! - воскликнул Кроули запальчиво и внезапно умолк.  
В глазах Азирафеля стояли слёзы. Он резко опустил голову, смаргивая крупные капли. Одна упала на небесно-голубую рубашку, обратившись темным пятном, другая еще бежала по его щеке, оставляя след, блестящий в свете торшера.  
Кроули поднялся с дивана, обогнул столик, отделявший его от кресла Азирафеля, и опустился на колени. Ангел не поднимал головы, а по его щекам продолжали катиться редкие, крупные слёзы. Медленно протянув руку, Кроули стёр влажную дорожку сначала с левой, а потом с правой щеки Азирафеля и закусил губу, словно от боли: пусть не святой водой были ангельские слезы, но жгли они тем не менее неимоверно. Всё внутри обжигали.  
Азирафель пробормотал что-то невнятное, глубоко вздохнул, как будто собираясь с силами, и встретил его взгляд.  
\- Ты что-то сказал?.. - спросил демон едва слышно, несмело.  
\- Я не могу, - отчетливо прошептал Азирафель. - Я не могу, Кроули. Просто поверь мне. Просто знай... я не могу. Нельзя.  
\- Что нельзя? Что нельзя, ангел? - Положив ладони на подлокотники кресла, в котором сидел Азирафель, демон смотрел на него снизу вверх с безнадежной тоской. - Мы свободны... мы можем. Нам - можно.  
В ответ Азирафель только покачал головой и снова опустил взгляд.  
\- Ты не понимаешь... это жестоко - требовать от меня... это слишком много!  
\- Я... я запутался, ты говоришь одно, потом - другое... это **я** не понимаю, - Кроули поднялся с колен, спокнулся о журнальный столик, но удержался на ногах и так и остался стоять.  
Азирафель, совладав с собой, посмотрел на него.  
\- Не желаю более этого обсуждать, - заявил он вдруг жестко, с напускным спокойствием, - если я сказал, что нельзя, значит - нельзя. Просто поверь, такова реальность. Но к моим глубоко приватным чувствам она отношения не имеет, что я пытался донести до тебя чуть раньше... возможно, не очень внятно, извини. Но когда я говорю тебе "дорогой мой", именно это я имею в виду.  
\- Ладно, - ответил демон, - столько ждал, еще подожду. Только уточни, ангел, когда мы сможем поговорить обо всем, - Кроули сделал неопределенный жест рукой, очерчивая пространство между ними. - Мне нужно понимать, где мы стоим. Кто мы друг другу.  
\- Мы ангел и демон... - точно заученный стишок, забормотал Азирафель.  
Кроули был готов рвать на себе волосы и биться головой о стены. Всё, с этим пора было кончать!  
\- Иногда мне так хочется придушить тебя... - прошипел он. - Ты бываешь таким мерзавцем! Хорошо, раз ты не готов обсуждать то, что между нами происходит на протяжении нескольких тысяч лет, я не буду настаивать. Оставим как есть. До поры... времени у нас теперь навалом!  
\- Ах... вот об этом, Кроули. Наш Уговор...  
\- А здесь-то что тебе не так?  
\- Ну... я полагаю, что... коль скоро наши многоуважаемые бывшие начальники не желают иметь с нами никаких дел... то и в Уговоре больше нет необходимости.  
\- Что-о-о? - сдавленно прохрипел Кроули. Вот так, наверное, и умирают люди от апоплексического удара.  
Лишь бы он ошибался, лишь бы ослышался! Но нет...  
Азирафель, глядя в сторону, продолжал.  
\- Это вполне логично и рационально, если подумать, ты зна...  
\- Всё, хватит! - резко перебил его демон. - Вот это, ангел, уже слишком. Даже для тебя. Я прекращаю этот абсурд, пока не наговорил тебе того, о чем завтра пожалею. Это ты у нас святее Папы Римского, непогрешим и прав даже тогда, когда делаешь други о-о-очень больно! Я ухожу! Довольно с меня!  
Азирафель так и остался сидеть в оцепенении. Из ступора его вывел тихий щелчок замка: Кроули любил трагически хлопать дверьми, но в этот раз ушел почти бесшумно, и от этого Азирафелю вдруг стало жутко.  
Только перестав различать контуры окружающих предметов, ангел понял, что снова плачет.  
Давясь слезами, он опустился на пол, где только что стоял перед ним Кроули, и вознес первую после несостоявшегося Апокалипсиса молитву:  
"Господи, услышь меня и прости! Господи, если бы только Тебе было ведомо... я знаю, что должен принять решение... я знаю... прости мне мою слабость, Господи! Я буду хорошим ангелом, я никогда не скажу Кроули, что люблю его, я не буду думать о нем, я не буду с ним говорить даже... Только не осталяй меня, прошу Тебя! Не лишай меня Своей благодати! Я буду хорошим, очень хорошим! Я буду достоин зваться Твоим ангелом, Господи!.."  
"Раз уж не _его_ ангелом..."- невольно додумал Азирафель и убоялся сам _о_ й мысли этой.  


***  


  


Кроули не помнил, как очутился в баре. Он также не имел ни малейшего представления, в какой части Лондона находился... да что там Лондона, земного шара!  
Но процесс неважен, важен результат. Если цель достигнута, то кого заботят средства и путь?.. А цель у него была одна: напиться мертвецки, чертовски, адски, дьявольски. Напиться так, чтобы перестало болеть. Как же это слово... а-нес-те-зия! Точно! Именно это!  
\- Двести "Финляндии" и пельницу! - рявкнул Кроули и рухнул на высокий стул.  
\- У нас не курят. Как и нигде больше... по нынешним временам, - равнодушно бросили откуда-то с противоположного конца барной стойки.  
За баром обнаружилась женщина средних лет, хотя с точностью сказать было сложно: Кроули никогда не умел правильно определять возраст смертных. Он коротко глянул на нее из-под очков (они-то откуда? вроде у ангела должны были остаться...), обернулся на пустой зал и, пожав плечами, вытащил из кармана мятую пачку. От мыслей об Азирафеле его замутило.  
\- И пепельницу! - громко и настойчиво повторил Кроули, выуживая откуда-то из недр приджака чудом завалявшуюся там зажигалку. Ну не от пальца ж прикуривать, _ей-кто-нибудь_! - Пепельницей осчастливьте, будьте любезны, иначе я буду вынужден бросать бычки на пол. А я ведь не должен мусорить, правда?..  
С глухим стуком барменша опустила на стойку перед Кроули стакан для виски, наполовину заполненный прозрачной жидкостью, и щербатую тарелку.  
\- Пепельниц не держим, - буркнула она. - Но если бобики на огонек заглянут, штраф платить и объясняться с ними будешь ты.  
\- Всенепременно, мадам, - протянул Кроули. И немедленно выпил. - Повторите!  
Квадратный стакан с удивительной для пьяного ловкостью был послан по отполированной стойке, как шайба для керлинга по льду, и остановился аккурат возле тряпки, которой "мадам" протирала пивные кружки. Приподняв бровь с долей восхищенного удивления, она налила следующую порцию и поставила перед Кроули.  
\- Мерси, мадам! - он отсалютовал ей бокалом.  
\- Эбигейл, - вдруг сказала барменша.  
\- Чё? - не понял Кроули.  
\- Эбигейл или Эбби, если язык тебя не слушается. Мы люди простые, в итонах-шмитонах не учились и по-иностранному не понимаем, - пояснила она, тряхнув собранными в хвост волосами. Кроули отрешенно проследил за ее движением и подумал: "Вот у ангела волосы, как белое золото, а у смертных... мышиного какого-то оттенка". Вторую порцию демон осушил в два глотка и снова отправил бокал в путешествие по стойке.  
\- Мадам! В смысле Эбигейл! Повторить! А еще лучше тащите-ка сюда всю бутылку.  
Барменша с нечитаемым выражением лица поставила перед ним очередной бокал и бутылку. Кроули придирчиво изучил этикетку, отвинтил крышку, зубами сноровисто вытащил дозатор и приложился к горлышку.  
Созерцавшая всю эту сцену Эбигейл протяжно вздохнула.  
\- Только давай, парень, без глупостей. Мне скоро закрываться. Неохота в ночи с твоей полудохлой тушкой возиться.  
В ответ Кроули скривился и бросил на стойку несколько пятидесятифунтовых купюр.  
\- Вопрос решен? Может, измените сегодня часы работы ради своего единственного посетителя? Вска..вкра... в ка-ачестве исключения?  
Эбигейл снова вздохнула и обреченно кивнула.  
\- Что, юноша, совсем тяжко? Поговорить хочешь?  
Кроули с усилием сфокусировал на женщине скрытый очками взгляд и неопределенно тряхнул головой.  
\- Гм-мм... а вы часом не психотерапевт? - с усмешкой протянул он. - Мне бы сейчас не помешала те-ра-пи-я и анесто... анаста... а-не-сте-зи-я.  
\- Я ж говорю, - буркнула Эбигейл, - мы люди простые, неученые. Но я, парень, за такие чаевые внимательно тебя выслушаю, прям как мать родная!  
Кроули поперхнулся водкой.  
\- Лучше не надо, - превозмогая кашель, прохрипел он, - можно просто поговорить... без этих, родственных, как его... чувств.  
\- Понятно... с родителями, значится, отношения у нас не очень... Но ты не из-за них же тут печень гробишь?  
\- Нет...  
\- Ну тогда дело, должно быть, в любви, - с уверенностью сказала Эбигейл, беззастенчиво вытаскивая из пачки Кроули сигарету и прикуривая от его зажигалки.  
\- Откуда вам знать? Может, меня с работы уволили?  
\- Не-е, молчеловек, я свою долю офисников с расстроенными карьерными ожиданиями здесь повидала. И игроков... и наркоманов. Но всё больше таких, как ты. Несчастных влюбленных. Тут к Шерлоку не ходи, всё и так ясно, - выдала барменша и глубоко затянулась. - Итак, чем тебя твой благоверный расстроил-то?  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что это благовер-ный, а не благовер-ная? - спросил Кроули с наигранным удивлением.  
\- Эх, туго же до тебя доходит... - Эбигейл затушила окурок в блюдце. - Давно я здесь... и хочется думать, что людей немножко знаю. Я, конечно, стара, но мой гейдар и мое зрение меня пока не подводили.  
\- Ну отчего же стара... - Кроули бросил крышку от бутылки в импровизированную пепельницу и хлебнул еще "Финляндии". - Очень даже молода. По моим меркам, я б сказал, юна.  
Барменша разразилась сочным гортанным смехом:  
\- А ты молодец. Не будь я старой лесбиянкой и не убивайся ты так трогательно по своему мужику, подкат был бы засчитан.  
Кроули хмыкнул и ничего не ответил.  
\- Давай, я аж прям сгораю от любопытства, - Эбигейл потянулась за очередной сигаретой. - В двух словах.  
\- В двух словах будет сложновато, - искренне сказал Кроули, - потому что история эта древняя как мир и тянется уже шесть тысяч лет.  
\- М-м... все вы так говорите. Это с начальной школы, что ль? - ухмыльнулась барменша.  
\- Типа того.  
\- Ну?  
\- Ну... залез я, значит, на ту стену и увидел его... Гроза собиралась, и солнце так светило... ярко-ярко, как бывает перед бурей. Он на меня посмотрел, а глаза - как грозовые облака... и волосы - как золото. Тогда я и понял, что пропал... точнее, нет, понял я, конечно, много позднее, уже в Риме, но пропал точно в тот самый миг. Знаешь... - забывшись, Кроули потянулся к очкам, но вовремя опомнился. - Он укрыл меня от непогоды...  
\- Ясненько все с тобой, молчеловек, - пробормотала Эбигейл. - Все вы так: увидали смазливую мордашку - и капец, выноси святых. - Кроули поморщился. - Ну а дальше чё?  
\- А дальше... мы виделись... редко. Потом чаще. Я искал встречи, он - избегал меня. В Риме случайно пересеклись... вот в таком же баре... и ангел сам пригласил меня поужинать. Мы ели устрицы... Ммм... Гадость... - мечтаельно протянул он.  
\- Римы-шмимы, устрицы-хуюстрицы! - воскликнула Эбигейл. - Ох уж мне эти богатенькие... Когда сюжет-то начнется?  
\- А нет никакого сюжета, - горестно простонал Кроули и смачно приложился к бутылке. - Есть шесть тыщ лет гребаной френдзоны. Уж из каких передряг я его задницу вытаскивал, а ангелу нипочем... всё на расстоянии... одной, нет, как бишь ее? А, вот! Вы-тя-ну-той руки!  
Но он не виноват... правда, не виноват. Он, наверное, до сих пор _своих_ боится... хотя чего уж теперь-то. Они его на все четыре стороны отпустили, послали в свободный, ёпта, полет... - Кроули пьяно хохотнул, но Эбигейл каламбура, естественно, не оценила.  
\- Погоди, чего-то я не поняла. Это каких таких своих? Уж не родственничков ли?  
\- Мудрая ты женщина, Эбби, - усмехнулся демон без всякой радости, - можно и так сказать. Ну... мы как бы из разных социальных слоев... или как там это говорится... происходим. И ангелу со мной нельзя общаться. Было. Даже просто общаться, понимаешь? Всё тайком, урывками...  
\- А иначе что? Мамочка а-та-та сделает? - ехидно поинтересовалась женщина.  
\- Зришь в корень! - осознав сказанное Эбигейл, Кроули зашелся лающим нервным смехом и долго не мог остановиться, пока на стойку перед ним с грохотом не опустился стакан с водой.  
\- На вот, попей. Мне тут только истерических припадков не хватало... - Эбби укоризненно посмотрела на опустевшую пачку сигарет, как будто та лично ее оскорбила, и, нагнувшись, выудила откуда-то из-под стойки облезлый портсигар. - Вот, этими обойдемся. Это с тех времен еще, когда курить можно было. Кто-то из клиентов забыл. Надеюсь, не выветрились... - она с подозрением приоткрыла крышку и обнюхала содержимое. - Ну так а сейчас что приключилось?  
\- Сейчас... да ничего нового. Просто я надеялся... раз его... гм-м... семья больше власти над ним не имеет, у нас могло бы всё наладиться. Но я ошибся... он меня фактически послал.  
\- М-да. Ох уж мне эта ваша внутренняя гомофобия, - неприязненно бросила барменша.  
\- Это ты о чём?  
\- Ну вот слушай сюда, юноша, и поправь меня, если я чего недопоняла. А то рассказчик из тебя... косноязычный немного.  
\- Не спорю, - согласился Кроули, - это ангел у нас по исторям мастер... Веришь-нет, он, наверное, все книжки на свете перечитал.  
\- Классика! - кивнула Эбигейл, как будто слова демона подтверждали какую-то ее мысль. - Так вот, о чём бишь я. Значит, влюблен ты в своего ангела давно и безнадежно, а он ни бе ни ме. То, что вы из разных классов происходите, это, конечно, херня, чай не при королеве Виктории живем, боже, храни королеву! Но он тебя на поводке, как долбаного йорика, держит: и близко особенно не подпускает, и не говорит открыто, мол, нет, мил человек, вместе нам не быть, я не такая, я жду трамвая. Правильно?  
Кроули неразборчиво угукнул в ответ.  
\- И мамка у него, видать, стерва, - продолжила барменша, - с детства в черном теле держала, небось еще надежды возлагала: музыка-шмузыка, репетиоры-шрепетиторы...  
Кроули внезапно подавился сигаретным дымом, и Эбигейл добродушно похлопала его по спине. Рука у нее была тяжелая.  
\- Так вот... о чём бишь я, - протянула она задумчиво, как будто ловя ускользающую мысль. - Остался твой красавчик маменькиным сынком, в рот ей смотрит, а ты ей, наверное, не нравишься.  
\- Это мягко сказано...  
\- Ну вот, и вырос твой ангел с не теми установками. Типа, что ты ему не пара, а то и любой другой мужик. Ну там... жениться на девице приличной, наследников наплодить, весь этот джаз. Раз мамка да семья ваши отношения не одобряют, так и он сам... сам себя не одобряет. Такому только посочувствовать можно. Уж поверь мне, я среди наших немало таких историй повидала.  
Кроули молча допивал водку.  
\- И слушай, парень... я тебе зла не желаю. Нравишься ты мне отчего-то, безобидный ты да безответный... и видно, что хлебнул ты лиха на своем веку.  
Кроули был слишком пьян и разбит, чтобы возражать.  
\- И значит, поверь старушке Эбби. Уж какого бы я мнения обо всех этих фрейдах-юнгах ни была, а скажу тебе просто: и тебе, и ангелу твоему нужна квалифицированная, что называется, психологическая помощь. Каждому в отдельности, - в запальчивости барменша даже повысила голос, - а то всё это может дурно для вас обоих кончиться. А вообще - в сухом, как говорится, остатке - тоскичный у тебя мужик, и вся эта канитель нездоровая. Бежать тебе от него надо, дружок, бежать.  
\- Я не могу, Эбби. Хотелось иногда, но не могу, люблю его, - пробормотал Кроули.  
\- А он? Скажи мне, он тебя любит?  
\- Он ангел... он всех любит... весь мир.  
\- Всё ясно, больной, вы неизлечимы. Поверь моему опыту, молчеловек: кто утверждает, что любит весь мир, на самом деле имеет о любви весьма туманное представление. Самые жестокие мерзавцы эти "миролюбцы", помяни мое слово. Ради идеи все вокруг спалят да порушат, устроят Апокалипсис с Армагеддоном в одном флаконе... И не оглянутся на тех, кто под гусеницами их вселенского добра полег.  
Не хочу я тебя пугать, парень, ты и так, я гляжу, пуганый... И добра тебе причинить не в моей компетенциии, я не фея-крестная, отнюдь. Но подумай над моими словами завтра, как похмелье отпустит, если вспомнишь чего... И обратись к специалисту. Жизнь, конечно, твоя, но всё же... Вызвать тебе такси?  
В такси Кроули не хотелось. Хотелось плакать и в ванну. Со святой - желательно! - водой.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3  
**  
_Лондон, всё еще сентябрь 2019 года_  


Слабый луч осеннего солнца на миг разорвал плотную пелену дождевых облаков над лондонским Сохо, осветив витрину антикварной лавки, и, словно бродячий кот, пробрался внутрь. Он робко скользнул по персидскому ковру, с интересом задержался у одной из книжных полок и, чуть осмелев, лизнул мысок начищенного ботинка, принадлежащего существу, сидевшему в кресле. Но уже через мгновение просвет в небесах закрылся, и заморосил холодный дождь.  
Азирафель ничего не замечал: следы слез на его щеках давно высохли, пустой взгляд был устремлен в одну точку, руки мирно покоились на резных подлокотниках, а бледное лицо его не выражало ни единой эмоции.  
Загляни сейчас в магазин случайный покупатель (к счастью, час для них был слишком ранний), беднягу всенепременно хватил бы удар, ибо он принял бы замершего в кресле ангела за мертвеца или же за одну из тех пугающих восковых фигур, что выставлены в музее мадам Тюссо.  
Здесь стоит признать, что этот несчастный гипотетический покупатель не был бы так уж неправ: Азирафель пребывал в глубоком внутреннем окоченении. Там, где Кроули требовалось чрезвычайное количество алкоголя, чтобы провалиться в блаженное небытие, ангелу достаточно было в буквальном смысле остановить все функции своего физического тела. Дыхание, сердцебиение, сокращение мышц, пульсация нейронов в мозгу - Азирафель методично щелкал невидимыми тумблерами, планомерно избавляя себя от всего "человеческого", находя успокоение в последовательном отключении систем.  
Последними уходили эмоции, с ними всегда было особенно трудно, потому что они свойственны всем живым существам - вне зависимости от их умения умирать... Затем наступало состояние покоя, когда земное тело, выданное Азирафелю много тысяч лет назад, становилось наконец тем, чем ему, по тайному убеждению ангела, должно было быть, а именно сосудом.  
Лампа, в которой заточен джинн, не болит, у нее не дрожат руки и не срывается дыхание при взгляде в чьи-то желтые глаза. Лампа не мечтает стать чем-то иным, не желает странного... Лампе не хочется, чтобы ее любили. Разум Азирафеля - острая, как клинок, спокойная и рассудочная его часть - сейчас томно дремал в своем плену. Послание в бутылке, джинн в лампе - как ни назови, но это всё та же монада, замкнутая на себя.  
И какое же это, однако, блаженство... Не мечтать. Не тосковать. Не любить.  
И не бояться.  
Вот бы так было всегда.  


***

  


Кроули разбудил дверной звонок. Кто-то стоял в коридоре и настырно жал на кнопку. "Сволочи! Прокляну до седьмого колена!" - пробормотал всклокоченный спросонья демон, срывая с лица маску для сна и пристраивая на ее место очки. Омерзительная трель всё не смолкала - кто бы там ни был, он явно напрашивался на неприятности.  
\- Что надо?! - рыкнул он, резко распахивая дверь, за которой обнаружилась пожилая соседка снизу - в извечной стеганой жилетке в цветочек и в неизменных очках с толстенными стеклами.  
\- Доброе утро, мне крайне неловко... - начала "вежливая бабка", как когда-то беззлобно прозвал ее Кроули, - но вы меня заливаете.  
Борясь с внезапно накатившей похмельной мигренью, Кроули непонимающе смотрел в дверной проём.  
...И тут его осенило: "Ванна!"  
С криком "Бляха-муха, Гавриила через колено!" он захлопнул дверь перед ошалевшей старушкой и метнулся в ванную. Потоп был ликвидирован, а чрезмерно изумленная, но тем не менее неизменно вежливая бабулька возвращена в совершенно сухую квартиру в два щелчка пальцев. Теперь, стоя на холодном кафельном полу, Кроули не без усилия припоминал события минувшей ночи. Внезапно он обнаружил себя сидящим на диване с початой бутылкой скотча и заново переживающим разговор с Эбигейл. В красках. В деталях. Вот кто, блин, его за язык тянул...  
Да, на пьяную голову слова барменши звучали не так безнадежно. Надо отдать ей должное, конечно, Эбби была умна и, можно даже сказать, прозорлива. Для смертной.  
Вполне естественно, что сказанное им женщина восприняла по-человечески и судила о нем с позиции человека. Нет, не так...  
Кроули поморщился и в отчаянии запустил свободную руку в волосы, еще больше растрепав медные пряди, - не до прически сейчас было.  
"Не то... - мучительно думал он, восстанавливая в памяти события минувшей ночи, - не так... Не обо мне она судила. Не меня. Меня - не осуждала, а вот ангела - очень даже да... Да как она смеет?! Да кто она вообще такая?!"  
Грохотнув полупустой бутылкой по стеклянной столешнице, Кроули резко вскочил с дивана и заходил по комнате.  
"Нет. Не могла она быть права. Бес-смертное на смертное множить нельзя. Это не так работает. Не получится. Эбигейл ошиблась. Да, конечно. Ошиблась. Она видела во мне просто пьяного дурака. Дурака такого же, как она сама. Она сказала мне то, что сказала бы любому... Да. Она ошиблась," - продолжал уговаривать себя демон, меря шагами гостиную.  
Только как теперь быть с омерзительным чувством, что он сам себя обманывает, Кроули не знал. Это тебе не похмелье: тут хоть общелкайся пальцами - не проходит. 

  


***

  


Погруженный в вязкий полусон, Кроули не заметил, как наступил вечер. Он привычно потянулся к сотовому, но вдруг резко отдернул руку, точно обжегшись. "Привыч-ч-чка, бля, вторая натура," - по-змеиному прошипел демон.  
Ну позвонит он ангелу сейчас, а дальше что? Азирафель - тут к гадалке не ходи - сделает вид, что ничего не случилось, и от встречи, скорее всего, отговорится. Найдет предлог... И вчерашний разговор их будет спрятан под пыльный ковер времени, очередным скелетом повешен в шкаф их отношений.  
А есть ли вообще эти отношения?  
Книжек Кроули показательно не читал, и ключевое слово здесь "показательно". Тем не менее он откуда-то знал, что за дверью шкафа, за всеми одетыми в траченные молью шубы скелетами может обнаружиться целая Нарния. Хотя... весь его демонский жизненный опыт (ангельский он помнил смутно) буквально кричал о том, что надеяться на фавнов и славных говорящих животных как минимум глупо, и за дверью шкафа его ждёт что-нибудь из Геймана (если повезёт), а то и из Кинга...  
Надежда - эта настырная, беспринципная сука, лишенная даже капли собственного достоинства, - была извечной спутницей Кроули. Сколько бы он ни гнал ее от себя, как блохастую псину, - зализав раны обиды, она всегда возвращалась и покорно трусила рядом, изредка бросая на него влажный, преданный взгляд. Столько раз он обжигался... Надеялся быть услышанным Ею, надеялся получить ответы - и каков результат? Стоя в беседке, как дебил, вновь надеялся, что ангел выберет его, _их_ сторону, - напрасно. Надеялся вчера... И самое ужасное, что сейчас он продолжает все так же надеяться. "Кто неисправимый идиот? Я неисправимый идиот!" - подумал Кроули и выудил из воздуха монетку.  
Азирафель мог сколько угодно развлекаться людскими трюками: на самом деле, Кроули глумился над его "волшебным" хобби только для проформы. Подбросив монетку вверх, демон заставил ее исчезуть и загадал: "Упадет орлом - позвоню, решкой - не буду". Конечно же, послушная деньга точас же вывалилась из ниоткуда аккурат ему на ладонь. "Орел", - констатировал Кроули и нажал на кнопку быстрого вызова.  
Гудок, еще гудок, еще десять гудков. Потом ещё двадцать. И еще пять - просто чтобы убедться. Либо ангел принципиально не берет трубку (что не в его стиле), либо его нет на месте... Сбросив вызов, Кроули посмотрел на часы: 9 вечера. Ну ладно... Он ведь не ожидал, что Азирафель заперся в четырех стенах и ждал звонка. Он ведь вовсе не надеялся! Ох ладно, ну если только немножечко...  
Ничего, можно перезвонить. Кроули снова подбросил монетку, но даже не посмотрел, какой стороной она упала. И так очевидно.  
Загадал он тем временем другое: "Если ангел захочет встретиться - Эбигейл была неправа". Ведь когда Азирафель отказывался от суши?.. Правильный ответ: ни-ког-да. При этой мысли где-то в груди треклятая надежда зашевелилась, вильнула хвостом и навострила уши.  
Наполняя садовую лейку водой, Кроули почти улыбался.  


***

  


\- Здравствуйте, в настоящий момент магазин закрыт на инвентари...  
\- Привет, ангел, это я, - перебил Кроули. - Тебе не надоело повторять одно и то же на протяжении десятков лет?  
\- О... здравствуй, Кроули, - на другом конце провода Азирафель определенно смешался. - Чем обязан?  
\- Значит - не надоело? Повторять?  
\- Ах, ты об этом... Ну, дорогой, ты же знаешь, как мне не хотелось бы, чтобы покупатели осаждали мой магазин... я думаю, это вежливо - сразу предупреждать звонящих, что я закрыт. В смысле... магазин... закрыт. Это экономит время, большинство сразу бросают трубку. Их манеры, конечно... но по карйней мере нет необходимости отвечать на глупые вопросы.  
\- Ну да. Но я звоню не поэтому.  
\- Я это уже понял, дорогой. Вряд ли тебя интересуют книги... я знаю, что ты не читатешь. Но если вдруг случайно тебе захочется... я с удовольствием посоветую что-нибудь.  
\- Ммм-ммм, это вряд ли. - Кроули замолчал ненадолго, пораженный гениальной идеей, которая только что пришла ему в голову.  
Азирафель терпеливо ждал:  
\- Так чем всё же я обязан твоему звонку?  
\- Ангел! Я кое-что для тебя придумал! Чтобы ты не повторял одну и ту же фразу всем звонящим, мы поставим тебе автоответчик!  
\- Дорогой, спасибо, очень мило с твоей стороны предложить... но мой телефонный аппарат настолько старый, он работает в буквальном смысле чудом, и я не думаю...  
\- Ангел, я привезу тебе новый телефон. Как насчет через час? Мы можем даже успеть куда-нибудь перекусить... Суши?  
\- Спасибо, дорогой, за предложение, но я не думаю... Сегодня я не планировал...  
\- Тогда завтра?  
\- Извини, Кроули, завтра я ужасно занят. Один знакомый букинист уже давно просил меня отреставрировать переплет, а я всё никак не мог собраться... Откладывать дольше решительно нельзя, просто неприлично его так подводить... Работа очень кропотливая и долгая, и я боюсь, что...  
\- Ангел, ты что, избегаешь меня?  
\- Нет, что ты...я просто действительно очень занят... - Азирафель вдруг умолк, словно все слова в его арсенале закончились.  
\- Ладно, - неприятное чувство, с которым Кроули проснулся давеча утром, усилилось, разрослось и раздулось в груди, как огромная, холодная и скользкая болотная жаба. Стало не продохнуть, и усилием воли Кроули перестал дышать вовсе. - Хорошо. Так когда мы увидимся?  
Азирафель молчал долго, натянуто, и это становилось невыносимо.  
\- Алё, ангел, ты еще здесь? - без особой надежды спросил Кроули.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Извини, - в тихом голосе Азирафеля звучала вина. - Я не знаю. Можно, пожалуйста, мы не будем обсуждать это сейчас, сегодня, в ближайшее время?  
\- Окей. Не пропадай, - сдавленно проговорил Кроули и, не дожидаясь ответа, нажал отбой. - Бля.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**  


_Лондон, октябрь-декабрь 2019 года_  


Если бы кто-нибудь мало-мальски знакомый с психологией увидел сейчас демона Кроули, то сказал бы, что тот занят не чем иным, как пестованием своего обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства. Если бы демон Кроули услышал в свой адрес подобное, то, недолго думая, вонзил бы острый змеиный зуб в мягкие ткани доморощенного психолога и вернулся бы к своим делам.  
Поскольку демон Кроули был-таки натуральным невротиком и, как большинство из них, невроз свой настойчиво отрицал, он всё утро методично пересаживал цветы: не прибегая к чудесам, аккуратно укладывал дренаж, бережно освобождал корни перепуганных растений от старой земли, устраивал их в новых, более просторных горшках, которые, конечно же, были выдержаны в едином стиле и цветовой гамме. Несчастные фикусы, трусливо вздрагивающие каланхоэ и исполненные священного ужаса драцены трепетали в его руках - бедняги переезжали уже не раз (и даже не двадцать!), но так и не сумели привыкнуть к стрессу и не научились видеть в происходящем милость своего заботливого и непредказуемого господина.  
Устроив последнего питомца в новом доме и с линейкой удостоверившись, что все горшки стоят строго на своих местах, Кроули намочил, а затем тщательно отжал тряпочку из микрофибры и приступил к следующему ритуалу - пришло время вытирать пыль. Он планомерно переходил из комнаты в комнату, неизменно начиная с кабинета и заканчивая спальней. Полупустые полки, голые поверхности столов, затем рама, в которой дремал набросок да Винчи, после - статуя, за ней - вторая, та, что из церкви, и так шаг за шагом, пока не останется последняя комната, а в ней лишь постель под темно-серым льняным покрывалом, платяной шкаф да прикроватный столик.  
Покончив со столиком, Кроули вернулся в кухню, где вдумчиво отполоскал микрофибру под краном (не просто же так производитель настоятельно рекомендовал ее не мочить!), затем выжал насухо и, контрольно отерев хромированную поверхность возле раковины, аккуратно повесил на специальный крючок.  
Что дальше? Не найдя чем еще себя занять, он вернулся в спальню и присел на край кровати, не преминув угрожающе зыркнуть на трусливо сжавшийся на подушке сотовый. Вздохнув, Кроули откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок: можно, конечно, было поспать - так, чтоб выпасть из реальности недели на три к ряду... но это если вообще удастся заставить себя заснуть. Он глубоко задумался и, как водится, забывшись, отчаянно взмолился по тому адресу, по которому ему, согласно должностной инструкции, обращаться не следовало. По крайней мере, до недоапокалипсиса. Теперь же вообще ничего не понятно было.  
\- Эй, Ты меня слышишь?.. - в очередной раз вопросил в никуда демон. - Молчишь?.. Ну и молчи! На здоровье! - воскликнул он запальчиво. - Ты всегда молчишь! Могла бы и подать какой-нибудь знак! Хоть какой-нибудь, самый малю-юсенький, самый незначительный, завалященький знак! - продолжил он уже тише, но намного более печально. - Понимаешь... я уже почти отчаялся. У меня больше нет сил, честное слово. Вот что я должен сделать, как до него достучаться?.. Может, Ты знаешь? Ты же у нас всё знаешь!.. - расстроенно выдохнул он и вперил взгляд в угол, где зеркальная дверь платяного шкафа встречалась со стеной.  
Внезапно нахмурившись, демон резко сел.  
\- Это что, пыль?! - рявкнул он. - Ах ты, дээспешка неблагодарная! Что я тебе говорил по поводу незакрытых дверей и пыли на полках?! Я же только что тебя вытирал! И закрывал! Кто тебе позволил тут самовольничать?! - зеркальная поверхность пошла нервной рябью, но Кроули уже было не остановить. - Ты мне тут не трясись! А ну-ка захлопнись, как положено, кому сказал?!  
Дверь в панике дернулась и закрылась, но не до конца. Кроули встал с кровати и, с досадой поморщившись, подошел к гардеробу. Из зеркала на него смотрел слегка растрепанный и очень злой демон.  
\- Только попробуй мне тут сломаться! Выброш-ш-шу на помойку! - прошипел он и с силой дернул за ручку двери, которая по каким-то неведомым причинам решила вдруг отвалиться. В явном ужасе от содеянного створки шкафа приоткрылись подобно изумленно раззявленному рту, и в мгновение ока с верхней полки с грохотом сверзился блестящий черный чемодан.  
Задумчиво потирая ушибленный колесиком лоб, демон Кроули пробормотал, как будто ни к кому особенно не обращаясь:  
\- Знаешь, когда я говорил про малю-юсенький знак, я не совсем это имел в виду. Ну да ладно.  


***  


В добрые и недобрые презнаменования демон Кроули, конечно же, не верил, к тому же не смел рассчитывать на какие бы то ни было серьезные знаки - особенно сейчас. Хотя с Нее станется... Ее логика и чувство юмора всегда были непостижимы.  
Шкаф он всё-таки починил. Придавленный обвиняюще-многозначительным взглядом, чемодан смущенно откатился в дальний угол и попытался слиться со стеной, не рискуя мешать хозяину набирать заветный номер.  
Трубку Азирафель снова не снял.  
Велико было искушение сорваться в Сохо и посмотреть, где ангела носит, но Кроули не стал на этот раз потворствовать своим слабостям. Лоб саднило, и, вспомнив любимую присказку про грабли, он рассеянным движением пальцев свел зреющую шишку.  
"А пуркуа бы, собственно, и не па?" - сказал себе демон, рассматривая чемодан с каким-то новым, академическим интересом. - "Что здесь на стену лезть, что где-то еще... если далеко буду... мгм... меньше шансов, что наговорю ему... мгм... того самого. Лишнего".  
Но вот так исчезнуть? Бросить всё и уехать из Лондона? Странно, на это было удивительно трудно решиться. Хотя что его тут держит... Бентли - в гараж, цветы - бабке снизу, и вуаля! Ангел... ангел разве что.  
"Уж себе-то не ври!" - пробормотал Кроули.  
Каковы шансы, что Азирафель попросил бы его остаться? Да никаковы, потому что, помнится, просил ангел совсем о другом. Он просил дать ему время. Для чего и зачем? Да кому ж то ведомо?!  
"Это просто смешно! Как человеческий подросток, _ей-кто-нибудь_! Хватит!" - горько укорил себя демон.  
Будто назло, чемодан в углу как ни силился, со стеной слиться не мог и словно всем своим видом говорил, причем голосом женщины за стойкой безвестного лондонского бара: "Бежать тебе от него надо, бежать..."  
И Кроули решился.  


***  


На десятом гудке (слава _кому-нибудь_!) грустный и усталый голос ангела сообщил:  
\- Здравствуйте, в настоящий момент магазин зак...  
\- Это я, - прервал его тираду Кроули. - Я по делу. - В трубке было слышно, как зашуршали накрахмаленные манжеты и резко вскинулся Азирафель.  
\- Что случилось?! - выдохнул он напряженно.  
\- Ничего из того, о чем ты подумал, - поспешил заверить ангела Кроули. - Я звоню кое-что сказать.  
\- Ты не можешь знать, о чем конкретно я подумал, - ответил Азирафель спокойно. Кроули не слышал его дыхания, из чего сделал вывод, что тот блефует. Испугался...  
\- Ангел, давай я не буду перечислять. Ничего, что касалось бы августовских событий, не переживай... я тут просто... знаешь... хотел тебе сказать... - слова застряли где-то под диафрагмой, и протолкнуть их в горло решительно не получалось. Кроули закашлялся.  
\- Что? Что ты хотел сказать?! - резко переспросил Азирафель.  
Кроули молчал. Он вдруг явственно представил ангела стоящим с неестественно прямой спиной посреди антикварного магазина, возле лакированного столика XVIII века: побледневшие пальцы крепко прижимают к уху старинную трубку, меж светлых бровей залегла беспокойная морщинка, и глаза - как небо, застланное грозовыми облаками. Еще миг - и грянет гром, разразится непогода, а лазурь обратится мокрым асфальтом.  
"Что я люблю тебя, хоть ты мне не поверишь. Так люблю, что самому больно, что сам себя ненавижу иногда, так сильно люблю тебя. И я позволяю... мгм... позволял тебе резать меня на части... позволял тебе всё, но тебе то ли это не нужно, то ли ты более жесток, чем все демоны Ада... но я не хочу верить, что ты жесток, я отказываюсь в это верить, ведь ты же ангел... мой любимый ангел... поэтому я лучше буду думать, что ты просто не можешь полюбить меня... просто не можешь... никто бы не смог... после Нее никто... я недостоин, я пал, я, конечно же, не стою твоей любви..." - вымолчал он.  
\- Кроули?! Что. Ты. Хотел. Сказать? Алло! Алло?! - последние слова Азирафель почти прокричал, в отчаянии наматывая телефонный провод на палец.  
\- Мгм... здесь я, ангел. Я... я собираюсь уехать. Меня не будет. Несколько месяцев, наверное. Ты говорил, тебе нужно время. Мне вот... мгм... тоже нужно. Пространство. Личное. Но если ты вдруг хочешь... мы могли бы поехать вместе?..  
"Бля, что ты несешь?!" - тут же обругал себя демон.  
\- Кроули... это так неожиданно, дорогой...  
\- Если ты сейчас скажешь: "Очень мило с твоей стороны предложить, но _моим_ это не понравится..." - я просто повешу трубку.  
\- Кроули, не клади трубку. Пожалуйста! Это, правда, прекрасная идея. Но я не могу, извини. Да, я знаю, как, должно быть, тебе прискучило сидеть в Лондоне... Действительно, идея чудесная! Ты такой молодец, так замечательно придумал! Я желаю тебе приятного путешествия! Надеюсь, когда ты вернешься, ты расскажешь мне, что интересного видел? - бодро закончил Азирафель.  
\- Так ты со мной не хочешь? То есть не поедешь? - демон пытался уверить себя, что переспрашивает, только чтоб убедиться, чтобы не было недопонимания. Но тщетно.  
\- Дорогой... - ангел произнес это так, что Кроули зажмурился, как от пощечины. Он не хотел слышать глубокого сожаления и горькой печали в голосе Азирафеля. - Дорогой... ты знаешь ответ.  
\- Да, - сказал Кроули ровно. - Достаточно. Чао, ангел!  


***  


Только на полпути к аэропорту Кроули внезапно понял одну простую истину: его мобильного номера Азирафель не знал. Телефон ангела ожидаемо не отвечал, в связи с чем весьма изумленный кэбмен, которому выпала удача взять пассажира до Гатвика, вдруг обнаружил себя несущимся в сторону Сохо.  
Выскочив из такси и велев ошалевшему водителю ждать, демон бросился к двери под вывеской "А.З. Фелл и Ко" чуть ли не быстрее, чем в тот памятный день, когда обнаружил книжный магазин в огне. Постучав для проформы в стекло, Кроули сделал едва заметное движение запястьем, как будто проворачивая в воздухе невидимый ключ, - дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, и он переступил через знакомый порог.  
Внутри ангела не было. Отчего-то захотелось притаиться среди книжных полок, дождаться его и с пристрастием выспоосить, где тот шлялся, но Кроули решительно отмел подобные мысли. "Сам же сказал, что достаточно", - несколько раз про себя повторил он. Легче не стало.  
Чувствуя какую-то необъяснимую вину и превозмогая давящий на плечи невидимый груз, демон подошел к конторке, за которой Азирафель обычно общался с потенциальными покупателями (и только с теми, кому хватало такта потенциальными оставаться), нашел винтажную перьевую ручку и нацарапал в лежащем подле блокнотике (бывают такие - с клейкими листами и аляповатым логотипом службы доставки посередине) свой номер. Немного поколебавшись, под линией цифр он подписал:  
"Вот мой сотовый, ангел. Если хочешь - звони.  
К."  
И, напоследок проведя пальцами по истертой столешнице, бесшумно вышел из магазина.  


***  


Иностранцам, изучающим английский язык, как и прочим интересующимся, упорно повторяют, что в рождественский день достаточно одной-единственной снежинки, которая, упав с неба, волшебным образом превратит обычное, ничем не примечательное британское Рождество в белое.  
Крохотный кристаллик замерзшей воды, песчинка в масштабах Вселенной - как одиноко, должно быть, ей... Если бы снежинка могла чувствовать, что испытывала бы она, совершая свой отчаянный прыжок, свой первый и последний полёт с небес на землю? Чего бы она страшилась? Сожалела бы о мириадах братьев и сестер, которые остались там, в вышине, в лоне облаков? Думала бы о том, что и им вскоре предстоит просыпаться вниз, влекомым ветрами, и осесть на ветвях деревьев, крышах домов или раствориться в холодной воде, истаять на влажных мостовых, превращаясь в грязь под ногами прохожих? У каждой снежинки своя судьба: некоторым суждено превратиться в симпатичных снеговиков с морковными носами или еще раз подняться в морозную высь кособокими белыми шариками, слепленными рукой ребенка. Другие упадут на гладь рек и озер и станут льдом или сгинут в черной воде, которая унесет их далеко-далеко отсюда. Третьи истают в брызгах незамерзайки и будут сброшены дворниками с ветрового стекла, оставляя по себе мутные разводы. Лишь у той - самой первой - совсем иное предназначение. Эта снежинка - воплощение чуда, которого ждут равно взрослые и дети в рождественскую ночь. Старшие наутро, скорее всего, поспешат проверить отчеты букмекеров. Ведь они поставили несколько фунтов на "белое" Рождество, а выигрыш здесь - дело чести! И как ни парадоксально, не в деньгах тут дело: особенно хочется в этот сказочный день оказаться правым, решить маленькую загадку природы или просто угадать, как когда-то давно, в детстве, когда ты не знал ни о круговороте воды, ни об изменениях климата, ни о глобальном потеплении и тому подобном, а наивно и беззаветно верил, что снежинка обязательно ляжет на крышу твоего дома или лондонского метеоцентра, или еще куда-нибудь. Главное, подобно падающей звезде она укажет путь другим снежинкам, из которых соткется тонкий белый ковер, чтобы на нем обязательно оставили след полозья саней Рождественского Деда. Так что старшие верят примерно в то же, во что и младшие. Только редко в том признаются.  
И первая снежинка должна верить. В свою цель, в свое предназначение. Ведь так, наверное, легче таять - когда знаешь, что всё не зря.  
Азирафель тоже любил снег, был очарован им с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел. К сожалению, в этом году погода не баловала ни Британию в целом, ни Лондон в частности. Затяжные дожди пришли в конце сентября, и если в октябре солнце порадовало столицу горстью ярких лучей, смело брошенных на блестящие крыши, купола и шпили, то в ноябре небеса внезапно потемнели, и от резко сократившихся - подобно продовольственным пайкам сороковых - дней повеяло унынием. К Рождеству ледяные дожди вкупе с ночными заморозками постепенно превратили улицы и шоссе города в непреодолимый каток, задорно и обманчиво блестящий в праздничных огнях гирлянд. Количество вывихов, переломов и аварий, естественно, возросло, и Азирафелю нынче приходилось творить чудеса чаще, чем когда бы то ни было со времен Второй мировой.  
Ангел устал. Как будто чья-то серая тень преследовала его. Он чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так, но старался не придавать тому значения и только отмахивался от внимательной девушки за стойкой в кафе неподалеку, которая знала его по имени и не уставала напоминать, что "в такую зиму хорошо бы попить витаминчиков, мистер Фелл, чтобы не свалиться с депрессией".  
"Не бывает у бессмертных депрессий", - уверял себя Азирафель, изучая в зеркале свое осунувшееся отражение. Это всего лишь... Что? Такое простое слово - "одиночество", а как сложно сказать его - не то чтобы вслух, про себя хотя бы.  
Ангел давно ни с кем толком не говорил - милые официанты, въедливые букинисты и редкие книжные энтузиасты, порой забредавшие в его антикварную лавку, не в счет. Он с тоской вспоминал вечера, которые они проводили с Кроули за бутылкой (или тремя!) бордо. Стоило найти в себе достаточно смелости и признать: по демону Азирафель скучал неистово. И чем ближе был Сочельник, тем печальнее ему становилось. День рождения Иешуа - давнего друга Кроули, всегда повергал ангела в расстроенные чувства. Тому было немало причин, среди которых горькое ощущение несправедливости: как Она могла?..  
О таких вещах Азирафель думать зарекся и задавать вопросов не смел. Кроули вот осмелился и поплатился.  
А кстати... Где же он теперь, смелый и принципиальный демон?..  
В Сочельник, как и в Рождество, ангел не рискнул бы звонить в Мейфэйр - чтоб не бередить. Но может быть, ближе к Новому году?.. Вполне возможно, что Кроули давно вернулся, куда бы он там ни ездил, и по такой погоде, скорее всего, просто спит. Вреда ведь не будет, если проведать его по старой памяти?..  
Глубоко вздохнув, Азирафель обвел взглядом интерьер магазина: в последние месяцы он редко открывал его для посетителей, и все вокруг укутал тонкий слой пыли.  
"Неужто и впрямь депрессия?" - изумился ангел, с неудовольствием всматриваясь в заваленную рекламными буклетами и прочим барахлом конторку. - "Тьфу, как неприлично! Надо тут все привести в порядок", - скомандовал он себе и энергично защелкал пальцами. Через несколько минут пыль, буклеты и погребенный под ними блокнотик исчезли. Азирафель с чувством выполненного долга и исполненный неожиданной уверенности огляделся: тридцать первого он позвонит Кроули. Обязательно позвонит. Попросит прощения за поведение, недостойное ангела и друга, и, может быть, они даже пообедают вместе. От одного обеда вреда ведь не будет? Это же не больше, чем естественное проявление вежливости!..  
_Правда ведь, Господи?.._  


***  


"Доброго утра всем, в том числе и вам, наши драгоценные лондонцы, и с наступающим всех вас Рождеством! Хо-хо-хо! У меня для вас две новости, и, пожалуй, начну я таки с хорошей: Рождество уже на пороге! Надеюсь, вы нарядили елки и развесили чулки над каминами? Ну а если вдруг у вас нет камина, смело цепляйте чулок на окно! Санта обязательно принесет вам подарок! Ведь все вы были хорошими мальчиками и девочками?.. А сейчас я расскажу вам о погоде на предстоящие праздничные дни. Я знаю, вы рассчитывали на белое Рождество в этом году, но, к сожалению, как утверждают синоптики... практически по всей территории Англии нас ждет... усиление ветра, мелкий дождь и гололедица. Местами... да, это была плохая новость, но не отчаивайтесь! Мы подготовили для вас обалденный плейлист, под который...." - Азирафель раздраженно убавил звук на древнем приемнике.  
\- Ох боже мой, кто нынче учит радиоведущих, - пробормотал ангел. С недавних пор - за неимением иных собеседников - он завел привычку размышлять вслух, - "обалденный плейлист", где это видано, чтобы так говорили на уважаемой радостанции?! И какое косноязычие... А вот с погодой, конечно, не повезло... с одной стороны, обидно, какое Рождество без снега, с другой... значит, Адам точно лишился своих... хм... экстраординарных способностей. Снега ни в Лондоне, ни в Тадфилде... это очень даже неплохо... спокойно.  
Вечер накануне праздника Азирафель обычно проводил в обществе душевной книги, чашки сладкого какао и пары имбирных пряников, и этой традиции он изменять не собирался. До сумерек оставалось предостаточно времени, и пусть световой день нынче короток, ничто не мешало ангелу совершить небольшую прогулку по Сент-Джеймсскому парку. Повыше подняв воротник кашемирового пальто, Азирафель вышел на скользкие лондонские улицы.  
Возможно, прийти сюда было не так уж мудро, подумалось ангелу, внезапно обнаружившему себя вместо Сент-Джеймса на знакомой улице у выхода из Грин-парка. Вестминстер - опасная территория, как и левый берег Темзы, как и вся западная часть Лондона... Все под знаком "вест" давно и прочно ассоциировалось у него с Кроули. О, как велико было искушение, презрев приличия и наплевав на все комильфо, броситься в Мейфэйр, найти заветную дверь и барабанить в нее, пока не откроют. Но нет. Он не может. Не сегодня. Не в этот день и не так. Он обязательно позвонит демону - по телефону, как поступают все цивилизованные обитатели этой планеты. Он не станет вламываться в чужой дом без приглашения. "Да, именно... Ближе к тридцать первому. Точно, обязательно. Позвоню".  
Так Азирафель уговаривал себя на ходу, напрасно прячась за воротником от резких порывов ветра, пока ноги сами несли его в неизвестном направлении. Продрогший, он остановился, только заслышав звуки органа, и весьма удивился: рановато для службы... может быть, просто репетиция.  
Музыка доносилась из небольшой церкви через дорогу - чудесная, пленительная мелодия. Хвала Господу, воплощенная в нотах, звучала чисто и искренне. Азирафелю было ужасно любопытно, кто так дивно играет, но в то же время отчего-то боязно зайти внутрь.  
Вдруг подумалось: уж не это ли чувствует Кроули, приближаясь ко всякому храму? Только сейчас Азирафель вдруг осознал: Нотр-Дам-де-Пари, собор Василия Блаженного, Саграда Фамилия - все эти дивные памятники архитектуры его друг мог наблюдать только со стороны. Его любознательный Кроули, которого всегда бесконечно восхищали достижения человеческой цивилизации, к подобным творениям не имел доступа. Азирафелю вдруг стало ужасно обидно. Он внезапно вспомнил сорок первый год и пальцы демона, крепко сомкнутые на ручке саквояжа с бесценными книгами. Что он тогда сказал?.. "Моё маленькое демоническое чудо", - да, кажется, так. Азирафель ведь даже не поблагодарил его толком. Ничего ангел тогда не желал сильнее, чем накрыть эти изящные пальцы своими и больше не размыкать рук. Никогда.  
"Господи,"- подумал ангел, возведя печальные глаза к небу, - "почему он? Почему я?.."  
Резко втянув носом воздух, Азирафель развернулся и понуро побрел прочь, на восток. На крыльях острого декабрьского ветра вслед ему неслись обрывки рождественского гимна. Никогда еще ангелу на было так одиноко.  


***  


Вечер тридцать первого декабря подкрался на мягких лапах, незаметно, как хищный зверь. Азирафель впервые набрал номер мейфэйрской квартиры Кроули в два часа пополудни и стойко выслушал три длинных гудка. Он вздрогнул, когда вместо знакомого голоса механический монотон прогундосил: "Оставьте сообщение после сигнала". Ангел не нашелся, что сказать на подобное хамство, и просто положил трубку, но вскоре не выдержал и набрал тот же номер снова - чтобы опять услышать то же самое.  
Кроули не отвечал, а разговаривать с бездушной машиной Азирафель не умел и ни малейшего желания не испытывал. Потому, помаявшись ещё немного и без особого успеха попытавшись почитать, он в районе половины одиннадцатого, прижимая к груди бумажный пакет с бутылкой игрстого, отправился в Вестминстер.  
За те несколько дней, прошедших с Рождества, Азирафель сто раз продумал, обдумал, додумал и передумал, что скажет демону, когда тот наконец откроет дверь. Отчего-то подозрение, что Кроули может всё еще не быть в Лондоне, ангельскую голову не посещало. Азирафель настолько хотел увидеться... его не покидало ощущение, что они не разговоривали не несколько месяцев, а чуть ли не больше полувека.  
Полуулыбка тонких губ, умный взгляд янтарных глаз и эти бесконечно-черные зрачки, рассекающие яркую радужку по вертикали - как провалы в неизбежность, как трещины в пылающей магме у самого ядра Земли... Азирафель любил глаза Кроули и никогда не считал их "отвратительными", "змеиными" или "демоническими". Будь даже Кроули ангелом, Азирафель не мог представить его иным, а ведь он многажды пытался. Тайком.  
В подобном ангел не признался бы даже под страхом развоплощения, но иногда, когда с становилось совсем уж невмоготу, он фантазировал и мечтал. Нет, Азирафель ни в коем случае не подвергал сомнению божественный замысел, он бы не осмелился (прости, Господи!). Лишь изредка, холодными зимними ночами или же теплыми летними, когда до рассвета еще далеко и городской шум за окнами потихоньку смолкает, замерев у витрины и прижавшись щекой к прохладному стеклу, ангел всматривался в свое отражение и надеялся различить в нем черты другого, с неизбывной тоской всякий раз сознавая, что тщетно. Но если бы... если бы только Кроули не был так смел, если бы разум его не был так остр!.. Если бы тогда, давно, до начала времен ему хватило воли промолчать! Если бы он остался на Небесах...  
Они не ведали бы разлук.  
Азирафель мечтал о том, как они увидели бы друг друга впервые; представлял их первый разговор - зарождение хрупкой дружбы. Он вымечтал себе их близость и навечно сомкнутые ладони.  
Это всё было ужасно, ужасно, ужасно. Облачный замок недостижим, нереален, но так прекрасен, что больно смотреть.  
Иногда Азирафель уговаривал себя быть реалистом. Ведь даже если бы все "если бы" осуществились, Кроули вряд ли взглянул бы на него дважды. Созданный в чине Власти, ангел Азирафель знал свое место в небесной иерархии и четко вызубрил свое предназначение: славить Господа, защищать и оберегать Землю и людей, нести им любовь и утешение. Его вотчина была здесь, внизу... а в те сферы, где создавались звезды и творились галактики, входа ему не было.  
И нет, ангел никогда не плакал, прижавшись щекой к прохладному стеклу. До недавнего времени он вообще не знал, что умеет. Просто каждая такая фантазия... она была как разбитая надежда, как хрупкий стеклянный шар с поролоновыми снежинками: вот ты трясешь его в надежде вызвать крохотную снежную бурю, а вот он уже выскальзывает из рук и разлетается по полу острыми осколками. Конец сказке.  
Малодушно радуясь гололеду, отсрочивающему неизбежное, Азирафель сурово корил себя за то, что осенью снова оттолкнул Кроули. Он все еще не мог совладать со страхом быть отвергнутым Ею, разочаровать Ее, но изощренный ангельский разум уже искал возможные компромиссы и лазейки. Может быть, ему удастся сделать так, чтобы хоть в каком-то качестве желтоглазый демон остался в его жизни. Редкие встречи в толпе - казалось бы, случайные, не должны были вызвать подозрений... даже у его собственной совести. Брошенное через плечо нарочито равнодушное приветствие, полувзгляд, едва заметный кивок... Возможно, этого будет достаточно, чтобы продолжать жить на Земле, изо дня в день находя в себе силы на чудеса и благословения? Ведь у Азирафеля до сих пор есть миссия, данная Ею, и пусть братья-ангелы его отринули, пусть они желают, чтобы он сгинул в небытие, Она... Она своей воли не отменяла. Когда-то Мать сказала ему: "Иди к ним, люби их и оберегай".  
И ангел не смел Ее ослушаться.  


***  


Азирафель, спроси его кто, не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, сколько простоял перед входом в жилой комплекс, пристально глядя вверх, на темные окна пентхауса. Он не помнил, по каким улицам шел... его мысли занимало одно: что сказать Кроули? Так много несказанных слов осталось между ними... Азирафель разрывался между "люблю тебя, давай всё-таки сбежим куда-нибудь вдвоем" и "с наступающим, вот проходил мимо... может, как-нибудь вместе пообедаем?"  
На первое бы ангел в жизни не осмелился, последнее звучало слишком обезличенно и холодно, а потому, нажимая кнопку лифта, он остановился на "привет, мне очень жаль, что я так вел себя, это было недопустимо, прости". Пока просторная кабина неспешно ползла вверх, Азирафель успел подумать и о том, сколько раз Кроули ехал здесь один, а особенно - о той ночи, когда он ушел из книжного магазина, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. "Кажется, - пронеслось в голове Азирафеля, - сейчас я знаю, что именно он мне тогда не сказал".  
Мягкий ковролин глушил шаги, рождественские украшения поблескивали в ласковом свете бра и отбрасывали на стены гротескно-вытянутые тени - Азирафель диву давался, как это Кроули позволил управляющей компании развесить цветные безделушки на пути к его апартаментам. Но коридор, ведущий от лифта к заветной двери, не был бесконечен, и вот уже ангел замер, не решаясь нажать на звонок.  
\- Ну что же, зря что ли такой путь проделал, - пробормотал Азирафель вслух, призывая всю свою храбрость и, заслонившись бутылкой розе, как щитом, позвонил.  
Он звонил и звонил, а дверь все не открывали. Ангел отказывался верить, что Кроули нет дома, что он действительно куда-то исчез и до сих пор не вернулся.  
Азирафеля внезапно как громом поразило: "Он же может вообще не вернуться... Никогда!"  
Подобная мысль была невыносима.  
Как бы они ни ругались, как бы ни орали друг на друга и какими бы жестокими словами ни бросались... ни бросался Азирафель, Кроули всегда возвращался. Через недели, месяцы или даже годы - в зависимости от резкости сказанного, но он возвращался, и до сего часа ангела не посещала мысль, что он может навсегда лишиться общества демона... что, возможно, осенью, трусливо забившись в свою крошечную раковину, Азирафель тем самым нанес решающий удар, который разбил хрупкую оболочку их снежного шара.  
Ангел похолодел от жути; он бросился прочь от двери, всё еще сжимая в руке бутылку, вбежал в лифт и, слепо озираясь, словно забыв, на какую кнопку жать, щелкнул пальцами. Кабина дернулась и поползла почему-то вверх, но тотчас остановилась. Хромированные двери разъехались в стороны, и нетвердым шагом Азирафель ступил на крышу жилого комплекса.  
Вид сверху открывался умопомрачительный, и при других обстоятельствах ангел насладился бы красотами по-праздничному нарядного города, но сейчас статуей замер у парапета - в распахнутом пальто, пронизываемый всеми ветрами, с мертвящей пустотой внутри. Громко били часы, взмывали в небо разноцветные огни фейерверков, толпы людей внизу, на Пикадилли, Мэлл и Трафальгарской площади радостно шумели... Это всё происходило где-то по ту сторону зеркала, в другой жизни, в другом измерении - здесь же Азирафель был один, под небом, в котором не видно звезд.  
Не отдавая себе в том отчёта, ангел взмахом руки откупорил игристое и сделал щедрый глоток - вино отдавало гнилой пробкой и уксусом.  
Щелчком пальцев он уничтожил бутылку. С тех пор шампанского Азирафель не пил.  


***  


С тех пор, как в один непогожий сентябрьский день самолет унес Кроули из Гатвика в Вильнюс, демон вдоволь наскитался по материку. Тридцать первое декабря застало его в Лапландии, за полярным кругом. Как Кроули, всеми фибрами души ненавидящий холод, оказался в царстве Санта-Клауса? Все просто: северное сияние выманило его в ледяную страну несколькими днями ранее, а нынешней - новогодней - ночью увлекло из теплого финского домика, прочь от камина и сауны, "Нетфликса", вайфая и чрезвычайного количества алкоголя прямиком на мороз. Кутаясь в парку на утином пуху (хотя в названии бренда упоминался гусь - какая ирония!), он стоял на берегу замерзшего озерца и смотрел, как вдали разливается удивительный свет.  
Кроули вглядывался в небесный пожар и думал об ангеле, как никогда остро ощущая его отсутствие. В чудеса и волшебство демон, конечно, не верил, прекрасно понимая, откуда что берется в подлунном мире, но надежда, его извечная лохматая спутница, уже битый час весело возилась в снегу, виляя хвостом.  
Выдохнув облачко пара в морозную ночь, Кроули полез в карман за сотовым: часы на дисплее показывали три минуты третьего, значит - в Лондоне только пробило полночь. Отчего бы не пожелать ангелу счастливого нового года? Недолго думая, Кроули нажал кнопку вызова и затаил дыхание. Еще одно облачко сорвалось с его губ минут через десять, когда он наконец осознал, что голос Азирафеля не разорвет череду длинных гудков.  
Зажмурившись и до крови закусив губу, Кроули сжал телефон в побелевших пальцах и в сердцах швырнул его оземь. Удар был такой силы, что дисплей хваленого детища Apple разлетелся на куски, а останки смартфона проломили толстую корку льда и медленно пошли на дно, пуская редкие пузыри.  
Надежда зарылась в сугроб, поджала куцый хвост и униженно заскулила.  
Или это сам Кроули заскулил.


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**  
_Лондон, январь - август 2020 _  
__

_  
_

Время неумолимо и лишь ускоряет свой бег с тех самых пор, как люди научились измерять его часами, минутами... секундами. Над бессмертными оно, как принято считать, не властно. Что значит месяц, полгода или даже год, когда у тебя в запасе целая вечность.  
Для ангела, ушедшего в добровольное изгнание, время, казалось, вообще перестало существовать. Азирафель и думать забыл о своих карманных часах, и они остановились. Он перестал обращать внимание на мерное тиканье часов настенных - они замолчали. Если бы кто-нибудь зашел в его антикварную лавку, то не преминул бы заметить, что стрелки показывают три минуты первого, причем длинная изредка начинает подрагивать, будто хочет сорваться с циферблата. Но никто не заходил.  
Магазин Азирафель не открывал с января: его почтовый ящик переполнился - узкий металлический рот был до отвала набит "письмами счастья" и рекламными буклетами. Разноцветные глянцевые листочки, которые ящик не мог проглотить, то и дело выпадали из него на крыльцо, устилая ступеньки неопрятным ковром, и дворник изредка сгребал их пыльной метлой.  
Уже семь раз ангел совершал паломничество в Мейфэйр, но безрезультатно. Приходил, чтобы, как говорится, поцеловать дверь, а затем неизменно вновь закрывался в книжном. Читать он перестал - не мог сконцентрироваться: смысл ускользал от его сознания, буквы превращались в черных жуков и разбегались, строчки причудливо извивались, так и норовя сползти с листа.  
Время шло - Азирафель за ним не следил, не видел смысла. Интересно считать дни, когда знаешь, что что-то должно произойти, когда чего-то ждешь. Азирафель - не знал и ждать отказывался. Ждать было невозможно, невыносимо... Каждый раз, когда он смел задуматься о том, чего именно ждет, его накрывало волной страха: вдруг напрасно? Вдруг Кроули не вернется...  
И чтобы не сойти с ума, ангел начал вести подобие дневника. Он не пустился на поиски Кроули, не облетел тысячу раз земной шар - вместо этого каллиграфическим почерком, без помарок и зачеркиваний, он старательно переносил свою печаль в толстую клетчатую тетрадь, каждая запись в которой с первого января две тысячи двадцатого года неизменно начиналась словами: "Дорогой Кроули!"  


***  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Я очень надеялся застать тебя в новогоднюю ночь дома. Говорят, что как встретишь новый год, так его и проведешь. Следуя этой логике, получается, что нынешний год я проведу без тебя. Очень жаль, если так... Ты, наверное, спросил бы, зачем я приходил... Мне не представилось случая тогда, и я вовсем не уверен, что такой случай еще настанет, поэтому напишу здесь.  
Прости меня, пожалуйста, что я так ужасно повел себя в нашу последнюю встречу. Я испугался, смалодушничал, я был неправ. Если сможешь, пожалуйста, прости меня. И да, в тот ужасный день... в парке Баттерси, в беседке я сказал тебе неправду. Ты был моим другом, а я всё еще остаюсь твоим. Мы дружили. Дружим?..  


***  


  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Сегодня снова проходил мимо твоего дома... да кого я обманываю... я специально ходил к тебе. В окнах темно. Ни тебя, ни Бентли... как и в прошлые разы, впрочем. Дорогой мой, когда же ты вернешься?  


***  


  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Я совсем потерял счет времени. Кажется, в Лондон наконец пришло тепло. В последний раз, когда я выглядывал в окно, с неба сыпалась ледяная крупа. Сегодня светит солнце, и я решил снова навестить твой дом. Конечно же, я тебя не застал... На обратном пути я заглянул в то кафе на углу Пикадилли, где мы с тобой не раз бывали, помнишь? Ты, наверное, очень удивишься, но чай там стал совершенно невозможный. Заварка отдает тленом или еще бог знает чем... я расстроился и заказал эспрессо, можешь себе представить? Кофе у них приемлемый... его запах напоминает мне о тебе. Ты ведь вернешься когда-нибудь?  


***  


  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Я долго думал и много вспоминал... поэтому давно не писал, наверное. Люди вот способны забывать, их воспоминания сглаживаются, стираются и блекнут со временем... но не мои и не твои. Какая жалость. Я бы очень хотел забыть, как бывал жесток к тебе, как отталкивал тебя всякий раз, когда ты протягивал мне руку дружбы. Но пока я не забыл... да кого я обманываю! Я не забуду, и ты не забудешь... может быть, поэтому ты не возвращаешься? Может быть, чаша твоего поистине ангельского терпения (как хорошо, что ты этих строк не видишь) переполнилась, и ты не можешь меня простить?.. я не надеюсь... я твоего прощения не заслужил, но я должен признаться хотя бы здесь: я очень сожалею, что был жалок, труслив и эгоистичен. Я должен был сразу сказать тебе, что нашел Адама... я должен был объяснить, что за книга попапла ко мне в руки. Я был гадок. Прости меня... не надеюсь на прощение, но всё равно прошу. Прости, что выбрал не тебя.  


***  


  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Я очень надеюсь, что с тобой всё в порядке. Я бы почувствовал, наверное, случись что?.. Сейчас я хочу сделать кое-что, чего никогда за эти шесть с хвостиком тысяч лет по-настоящему не делал. Я хочу поблагодарить тебя. Ты сам сказал, что сейчас - всё можно. Никто больше за нами не смотрит... про себя я до сих пор не знаю, но хочу верить, что над тобой дамоклов меч действительно больше не висит. Итак, дорогой мой, раз теперь можно: спасибо за всё. За многократные спасения, за утешение, за твою доброту. За книги в сорок первом - спасибо. Я до сих пор жалею, что не накрыл твою руку своею тогда. Может быть, будет еще шанс? Точнее - ты дашь мне шанс? Ты вернешься в Лондон? Возвращайся, пожалуйста.  


***  


  


"Дорогой Кроули, скоро год..." - Азирафель резко отложил ручку, захлопнул тетрадь и обернулся. О да... вот и оно. По спине пробежал холодок, зашевелились волосы на затылке - вернулось то самое ощущение взгляда в спину, точно кто-то навел на него дуло пистолета.  
Где-то неподалеку будто звякнул колокольчик, но не тот, что над дверью. Азирафель дернулся было... бежать? Что толку? Кто бы из ангелов ни осчастливил его своим визитом, он решил встретить судьбу с высоко поднятой головой. Столько раз он был слаб и мягок. Пора быть смелым.  
Гавриил стоял за порогом и внимательно вглядывался в витрину, словно пытаясь рассмотреть в магазине что-то... что? В руках архангел сжимал две пухлые папки.  
Азирафель нашел его взгляд, немного по-птичьи склонил голову влево и вопросительно приподнял бровь. В ответ Гавриил сморщился, как будто отведал плесневелого лимона, но тут же взял себя в руки и неискренне, по-акульи улыбнулся. Нехотя щелкнув пальцами, Азирафель отворил входную дверь и замер, готовый ко всему.  
\- Ну здравствуй, предатель, - вполне беззлобно пробасил Гавриил, широкими шагами бодро пересек фойе и остановился у конторки. - Как твое ничего? Должен сказать, не ожидал я, что ты здесь останешься... но мне же лучше, не пришлось гоняться за тобой по всей планете.  
Азирафель настороженно молчал.  
\- Ты чего это? Язык проглотил? - хохотнул Гавриил. - Помнится, год назад тебя было не заткнуть.  
\- Чем обязан? - выдавил наконец Азирафель.  
\- Чем обязан? Ты, голубчик, мне многим обязан, но сейчас не об этом... - Гавриил с шумом шлепнул папки на конторку, взметнув облачко пыли, закашлялся, щелкнул пальцами, и пыль исчезла. - Какая гадость, Азирафель! Мог бы и прибраться. Где, кстати, твой благоверный... демон? - последнее слово архангел выплюнул с отвращением.  
Азирафель молчал, не отводя взгляда от папок на столешнице. Пауза неприлично затягивалась, и, призвав на помощь всю свою внутреннюю силу, ангел поднял глаза на Гавриила.  
\- Кроули здесь нет, - проговорил он тихо и ровно.  
\- Какая досада! - сквозь зубы бросил Гавриил и рванул нижнюю папку обратно к себе. - Смею предположить, ты не скажешь, когда он появится или где его найти? - без особой надежды прибавил он.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Азирафель и кивком указал на оставшуюся папку. - Что это?  
\- Ты совсем обалдел, что ли? - Гавриил казался раздосадованным. - Твое личное дело, предатель. Пусть мы не можем ничего с тобой сделать, и пусть Она... - тут арханел запнулся и прищурился, - по каким-то причинам не вмешивается... Ты случайно не пал?  
\- Случайно - нет, - пожал плечами Азирафель.  
\- Угу, - кивнул Гавриил. - Так мы и думали... Короче, ты уволен. Вот все твои бумаги, справки - забирай. И вали на все четыре стороны. Фрилансер, - с издевкой добавил он.  
\- И что мне со всем этим делать?  
\- А мне какое дело. В отделе кадров сказали тебе отдать. Можешь в рамку засунуть и на стену повесить.  
\- Почему так долго? Год ведь прошел... - спросил Азирафель недоуменно.  
\- В смысле? - не понял архангел. - Ты правда считаешь, что нам заняться больше нечем было? После вот этого всего, что ты со своим ненаглядным учудил?  
В ответ Азирафель тактично промолчал, но на слове "ненаглядный" закусил губу.  
\- Ой, да прекрати ты мне тут святую невинность изображать, - воскликнул Гавриил, - ни святого, ни невинного поди в тебе не осталось, - и чуть мягче прибавил. - Не будь мудаком, Азирафель, скажи мне, где твой демон, и ты сильно сэкономишь мне время.  
\- Я повторяю: не имею ни малейшего представления. Что во второй папке? - осведомился ангел.  
\- Порнография! - Гавриил рассмеялся собственной шутке. Азирафель в шоке приоткрыл рот и уставился на архангела большими, круглыми глазами. - Ну ты совсем кукухой поехал, что ли?! - отсмеявшись, Гавриил потряс папкой перед его лицом. - Личное дело твоего Кроули. Ему отдать нужно. Так что давай уже говори, когда он появится.  
\- А почему ты? То есть, я хочу сказать, почему его личное дело у тебя? Как оно к тебе попало?  
Гавриил смерил Азирафеля уничижительным взглядом, каким ассенизатор изучает переполненную выгребную яму, но до ответа снизошел-таки:  
\- Потому что отдел кадров у нас на всех один, дурачина, и начальник его, Дагон, меня с шарфом и пиджаком сожрет, если я вам, красавчикам, документы вовремя не отдам. Трудовой кодекс, как известно, никто не отменял.  
\- Оставь папку мне, я ему передам, - вдруг выпалил Азирафель.  
\- Э... нет, так не получится. Лично в руки нужно, иначе я б с тобой тут не разговаривал, - протянул Гавриил расстроенно. - Ты что, действительно не знаешь, где он?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно, пошел я тогда. До нескорой, надеюсь встречи. Ах, кстати. Сделай напоследок для конторы доброе дело, если еще не разучился.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - спросил Азирафель, не смея перевести дух.  
\- Я, конечно, не должен тебе этого рассказывать, ну да ладно... Раз ты с нами больше не работаешь, на твою должность назначили другого. Свято место, как говорится, пусто не бывает. В этот раз проверенный товарищ, не чета тебе, - Гавриил окинул Азирафеля пренебрежительным взглядом. - Рамиил. Архангел. _Наши_ узнали, что ребята _снизу_ Дагона в поле работать отправляют... а мы чем хуже?! Ой, это я зря тебе сказал, ну в общем неважно.  
\- От меня-то что надо?  
\- От тебя требуется объяснить Рамиилу, как здесь... - Гавриил пренебрежительно махнул рукой, - выживать. Расскажешь про Землю, всё на пальцах покажешь. Передашь, как говорится, дела.  
\- Это можно, - нехотя согласился Азирафель: ведь что он, собственно, теряет?..  
\- Ну он тогда зайдет, как документы на перевод оформит, - Гавриил удовлетворенно хлопнул в ладоши. - Счастливо оставаться! Бывай, золотко!  
Снова звякнул невидимый колокольчик, и архангел исчез.  
Азирафель еще долго стоял, тяжело опершись на стол и не сдерживая нервной дрожи. Папку ангел не открывал. Чего он там не видел?..  


***  


  


\- Мда... уволить сотрудника с таким опытом работы... и всё из-за какого-то несостостоявшегося Армагеддона... - Рамиил задумчиво водил пальцем по ободку чайной чашки, - этого я, признаюсь, не понимаю.  
Новый представитель сил Света на Земле и бывший страж Восточных Врат Эдема сидели за столиком кафе на Грик стрит, недалеко от книжного магазина. Стоял погожий августовкий вечер, но в воздухе уже ощущалось едва заметное дыхание осени.  
\- Ровно год назад, говоришь?.. - продолжил прерванный разговор Рамиил, сдувая со лба непослушную челку.  
Азирафель слабо кивнул, не поднимая головы, и вернулся к молчаливому созерцанию остывающего эспрессо.  
\- И вы... - архангел старательно подбирал слова, понимая, что тема болезненная и он ходит по тонкому льду, - и вы... с тех пор не виделись. И он не выходит на связь?..  
\- Фактически. Последний рад мы с Кроули разговаривали в прошлом сентябре, - подтвердил Азирафель и вдруг напрягся. - Почему ты постоянно о нем спрашиваешь, Рамиил? Какое всё это имеет отношение к твоей нынешней миссии? Мне казалось, что моя задача состоит в том, чтобы помочь тебе побыстрее адаптироваться к местным реалиям. На психотерапию к тебе я не записывался, если память мне не изменяет.  
\- Да, конечно, - Рамиил легко улыбнулся, и улыбка его, стоило признать, была очаровательна. - Извини, я не хотел тебя задеть. Я искренне благодарен тебе за консультации и за книги... Просто мне показалось... даже не знаю... это видно... ты нестабилен. Погоди, дослушай, - он дружески накрыл ладонью руку порывающегося вскочить Азирафеля.  
\- И нет у меня никакой депрессии! - воскликнул ангел, но остался сидеть.  
\- Я и не говорю, что есть. Пойми, Азирафель, моей работой всегда было поддержание баланса. Пусть сейчас я занимаюсь совсем другими вещами, но опыт или профессиональную деформацию, если угодно, не пропьешь. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу, что ты как будто раздваиваешься... распадаешься. Тут балансом и не пахнет... Как будто есть мятущийся ангел Азирафель, который испытывает море эмоций - страх, сомнение, тоску, грусть, беспомощность. И есть кто-то второй. Когда он появляется, мне становится, извини уж, не по себе. Это не ангел Азирафель. Это какой-то робот, автомат - рациональный, бесчувственный, холодный. Эдакая творящая чудеса машина. Прости за прямоту, дружище, но я его побаиваюсь... этого второго тебя. И мне очень не хотелось бы стать свидетелем тому, как он вытеснит ангела Азирафеля и займет его место... Я думаю, вы могли бы найти общий язык - там, глубоко внутри. И я не спорю, когда буря эмоций поглощает тебя, очень удобно иметь такую субличность... Но подумай... его ли полюбил Кроули?  
\- Книжек по психологии начитался, гляди-ка... - проговорил Азирафель с долей досадливого сомнения, в то же время не рискуя встречаться с Рамиилом взглядом. - Но с чего ты взял, - его голос слегка дрогнул, почти незаметно, но архангел услышал. - Но с чего ты взял... что Кроули - полюбил?  
\- Азирафель... - Рамиил улыбнулся еще шире. - Я же не совсем глупый. И не глухой. Я достаточно наслушался о вас и ваших эскападах сначала от Гавриила, а потом и от тебя. И если ты сейчас заведешь свою шарманку на тему того, что демоны любить не могут, я, наверное, тебя стукну.  
\- Что же мне делать? - как будто ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, прошептал ангел.  
\- Это, я так понимаю, был риторический вопрос?.. - Рамиил напоследок крепко сжал пальцы Азирафеля и убрал руку. Тот лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, отодвигая от себя чашку с бесповоротно остывшим эспрессо.  
\- Знаешь... это этическая дилемма, иначе не скажешь... не воспринимай как совет, пожалуйста, потому что я не имею права давать советы... - Рамиил откинулся на спинку плетеного кресла и скрестил руки на груди. Азирафель внимательно смотрел на него. За дымчатыми стеклами очков глаза архангела казались темно-карими, хотя на самом деле были зелеными.  
\- Ну так что же? В чём состоит твой несовет? - Азирафель не скрывал раздражения.  
\- Насколько я понял с твоих слов, между вами осталось много нерешенного, прежде чем он уехал. Этот разговор вам надо договорить. Тебе стоило бы разыскать его. По-настоящему. Потратить на поиски время, силы и чудеса. Страдания тебе удаются мастерски, но может быть, хватит?  
Азирафель не сразу нашелся с ответом. Сказанное Рамиилом звучало вполне очевидно, если не банально. И не то чтобы он сам считал по-другому... он просто не осмеливался сделать шаг.  
От необходимости отвечать ангела избавил визг тормозов, пронзительный гудок и вопль разъяренного велосипедиста: "Да чтоб тебя, мудила! Куда прешь?!"  
\- Что это только что было? - в недоумении спросил Азирафель. Он сидел спиной к улице и ничего не видел.  
\- Непонятно... - пробормотал Рамиил и потянулся за смартфоном. - Может быть, мне показалось... но, кажется, это было нечто оккультное. Совсем у Дагона крышу сорвало, краев не видит... попробую узнать, что они там творят, - добавил архангел и быстро застрочил в мессенджер. Азирафель наблюдал за ним с вытянувшимся лицом.  


***  


  


Кроули очень любил Лондон. Англия всегда значила для него намного больше, чем просто место на карте или временное пристанище, а ее столицу он, не смущаясь, наедине с собой называл домом. И чем ближе становилась годовщина недоапокалипсиса, тем сильнее его влекло назад.  
Естественно, Кроули вернулся, иначе он просто не мог. Промаявшись несколько дней в пустой квартире и бесцельно побродив по Вестминстеру, демон, презрев все доводы рассудка, выгнал Бентли из подземного гаража и рванул в Сохо.  
Книжный магазин под вывеской "А.З. Фелл и Ко" был на месте. Рассматривая пыльную витрину, Кроули перевел дыхание: ангельское присутствие он различил мгновенно, но что-то было не так. Демон не сразу понял, что ангелов было двое... Он щелкнул пальцами, отводя от себя взгляды всех существ на Грик стрит, и затаился, готовый броситься на помощь Азирафелю, если потребуется.  
Долго сидеть в засаде не пришлось: на террасе кафе через дорогу острый взгляд демона различил Азирафеля в компании кого-то бесспорно-эфирного, но незнакомого. Таинственный ангел был длинноволос, строен и до омерзения хорош собой. Не так очарователен, как Азирафель, конечно, но канонам земной красоты соответствовал до точки... Будь он человеком, то оказался бы актером или манекенщиком, наверное, с отвращением констатировал Кроули и поморщился.  
Из своего отдаленного укрытия демон не мог слышать, о чем говорили ангелы, зато видел обоих прекрасно. И происходящее ему оч-ч-чень не нравилось. Кроули смотрел, как, точно в замедленной съемке, мерзавец уверенно и вальяжно накрыл руку Азирафеля своей. Тот сидел спиной, поэтому лица его демон не видел, но сам факт, что руки ангел не отнимал... наблюдать подобное было нестерпимо.  
Кроули замутило. За все шесть тысяч лет Азирафель держал его за руку... ровно ноль хрен десятых раза. Не в силах более выносить эту сцену, демон бросился к машине и рванул прочь не разбирая дороги.

_  
_


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**  
_Лондон, октябрь 2020 года_  
_Южное побережье Англии, восточный Сассекс, октябрь 2020 - Хэллоуин_

  


\- На тебе лица нет, дружище... Что произошло? - Рамиил стремительно поднялся с пыльного дивана в дальней комнате антикварной лавки, где второй час уже дожидался возвращения Азирафеля.  
\- Все в порядке, - машинально ответил тот, блуждая пустым взглядом по книжным полкам.  
\- Дай угадаю, - Рамиил потянулся было к ангелу, но вдруг замер, не решаясь прикоснуться. - Ты опять ходил в Мейфэйр, - проговорил он грустно.  
\- А... Что? - До Азирафеля как будто не доходило, что к нему обращаются. - Ой, здравствуй, Рамиил, - внезапно сказал он с удивлением. - Ты как здесь оказался?  
\- Пришел повидаться с тобой, но время, видимо, выбрал неподходящее, - архангел склонил голову и опустил взгляд, точно принимая какое-то решение. - Итак, Мейфэйр. У тебя получилось что-нибудь выяснить?  
\- Ничего нового, - Азирафель тряхнул кудрями и заходил по комнате, заламывая руки. - Квартира Кроули продана, кажется, я уже говорил раньше... Но на этот раз мне удалось застать новых владельцев... Очаровательная пара, но они решительно ничем мне не смогли помочь... - ангел поднял на Рамиила лихорадочно блестящие глаза. - Узнал только, что сделка состоялась с месяц назад, квартиру они приобрели через агентство... Естественно, там мне вряд ли помогут, как думаешь? - с без особой надежды спросил он.  
\- Вряд ли, - согласился архангел. - Неразглашение тайны сделки, защита личных данных и тому подобное...  
\- Я только вот чего не понимаю, - нервно перебил Азирафель. - Если Кроули решил уехать из Лондона, то к чему такая срочность? Год отсутствовал - и на тебе! Оставил квартиру, причем, по всей видимости, в спешке... И просто исчез! Я не понимаю... - ангел покачал головой, шагнул к Рамиилу, положил руки тому на плечи и крепко сжал. Архангел от неожиданности вздрогнул.  
\- Отчего? Отчего он, - вскричал ангел, - даже не зашёл ко мне?! По всему выходит, что он был здесь на годовщину... И как минимум ещё неделю после... Был здесь! И не зашёл!.. И знать не дал! - Азирафель всматривался в зелёные глаза напротив, словно ища на дне их ответа.  
Рамиил нахмурился и отвёл взгляд.  
\- Азирафель... У меня в голове не укладывается, что после всего, через что вы оба прошли, твой Кроули на ровном месте взял и сбежал от тебя. Не смотри так, это выглядит именно как бегство, а не что иное... Его должно было что-то сильно расстроить или разозлить. И если ты прав и он был в Лондоне на годовщину непроизошедшего Апокалипсиса, то... это, должно быть, моя вина. Если Кроули увидел тебя в моем обществе...  
\- То он подумал, что я снова...- прошептал Азирафель, но резко оборвал себя, боясь озвучить догадку, и в ужасе прикрыл рот рукой. - Рамиил! Я _должен_ его найти!  
\- Не моя это война, как говорится, но я почему-то чувствую, что обязан помочь тебе, Азирафель, - сказал архангел. - Для начала мне нужно сделать пару звонков.  
С этими словами Рамиил выудил из забытой на столе пачки сигарету и, похлопывая по карманам джинсовки в поисках зажигалки, двинулся к выходу из магазина.  
Азирафель обессиленно опустился на диван и щелчком пальцев призвал толстую тетрадь. Разложив ее на коленях, он пролистал записи до чистой страницы, достал из воздуха ручку и дрожащими пальцами вывел очередное "Дорогой Кроули!"  


***

  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Сейчас у меня такое чувство, что я схожу с ума. Коктейль из отчаяния с надеждой - верный психотроп. Я хочу найти тебя... Сейчас я хотя бы наверняка знаю, что с тобой всё хорошо. Ты просто от меня уехал, оставил меня и даже не попрощался. И я в отчаянии! Я в отчаянии, что так и не попросил у тебя прощения.  
Но дорогой мой, _неужели_ ты мог подумать?.. нет... **Как** ты вообще мог подумать, что я предам тебя и вернусь _наверх_?.. после всего, что произошло.  
Ах... а что еще тебе оставалось?.. После тысяч лет моего малодушия. Других вывоводов и сделать нельзя было, другого тебе и ожидать от меня не следовало...  
Рамиил стал мне добрым другом, он очень поддержал меня, когда тебя не было рядом, когда я фактически потерял надежду... Да, конечно, в том лишь моя вина, опять же... Я ни на день не перестаю сожалеть обо всем, что сказал и не сказал тебе... Если ты так спешно покинул город, может быть, ты не желаешь, чтобы я тебя искал? Но я должен, я просто обязан, дорогой... Я так хочу все исправить.  
Я не был до конца откровенен раньше... Мне недостаточно будет мимолётных взглядов или кивка головы в толпе... Я эгоист, и ты нужен мне весь.  
Дорогой, ты мне так бесконечно необходим!..  
Если б ты только смог простить меня...  
А если нет? Я страшусь одной мысли об этом.  
Если я потерял тебя навсегда, то даже не знаю, как мне дальше...  


***

  


Рамиил, вернувшись, застал Азирафеля за дневником. Бегло глянув на клетчатый лист, испещренный каллиграфическим почерком, и лишь усилием ангельской добродетели поборов любопытство, он прочистил горло. Азирафель встревоженно вскочил, закрываясь раскрытой тетрадью, как щитом, и воскликнул:  
\- Что?! Что тебе удалось узнать?!  
\- Присядь, пожалуйста, разговор не на две минуты, - стоя перед диваном и собираясь с мыслями, Рамиил молча крутил в руках зажигалку. Вскоре Азирафель не выдержал, отнял ее у архангела и закурил, приоткрыв щелчком пальцев форточку - книгам (в отличие от бессмертных) сигаретный дым вреден.  
\- Ну? - ангел выдохнул облачко дыма в сторону, отворачиваясь от собеседника.  
\- Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, - раздумчиво проговорил Рамиил. - Гавриил нашел-таки Кроули, но уже не в Лондоне. Даже боюсь представить, что такого твой демон ему сказал... Ты же знаешь, какой Гаврюша разговорчивый, а тут - молчок. Но зато адрес у меня есть... Деревушка под Брайтоном, южное побережье. Бог знает что такое...  
Не дав другому договорить, Азирафель метнулся вперёд.  
\- Дай мне адрес! - взмолился ангел. - Ради всего святого!..  
\- Дам, конечно, - невесело отозвался Рамиил. - Только имей в виду: получается, Кроули уехал из Лондона до того, как его нашел Габи. Значит... наши домыслы могут быть правдой. Ну, дальше сам додумаешь, выводы сделаешь, здесь ты у нас мастер.  
\- Я его верну! - клятвенно заверил (не самого ли себя?) Азирафель.  
Рамиил в ответ лишь поджал губы да покачал головой.  
\- Искренне желаю тебе удачи, - наконец вымолвил он. - Но только будь осторожен, хорошо взвесь все, что собираешься ему сказать; его адрес у тебя на конторке, - добавил архангел вместо прощаниия.  
Сигарета истлела до фильтра и обожгла ему пальцы, столбик пепла упал на мысок начищенного оксфорда, но Азирафелю было совершенно всё равно.  
Впившись горящим взглядом в листочек с драгоценным адресом, он шепотом повторял: "Я верну тебя, я верну тебя, я тебя обязательно верну".  


***

  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Благодаря Рамиилу многое прояснилось. Ты не представляешь, как я благодарен ему. Теперь я знаю, где тебя искать, пусть до сих пор теряюсь в догадках, что все-таки заставило тебя столь внезапно покинуть город... Извини, я повторяюсь, но, наверное, могу позволить себе это, ведь ты же мой дневник.  
Мне многое следует тебе объяснить, и на этот раз я намерен сделать всё как надо.  
Как мне стало известно, ты уехал из Лондона до того, как Гавриил тебя нашел. Значит, ты не знал, что нас обоих уволили или, как ты говорил больше года назад, отпустили. Дорогой мой, милый и мудрый Кроули, ты в очередной раз оказался прав, а я тебя не послушал.  
Ты, скорее всего, очень посмеялся бы, узнай, что Гавриил назвал меня фрилансером, причем таким тоном и с таким выражением лица, будто нецензурно приложил. Все это было бы весьма забавно, если бы мои мысли не были постоянно заняты тобой... Очень по тебе скучаю, по нашим беседам, ужинам... скучаю по тому, как ты водишь машину, и никак не могу привыкнуть, что силуэт твоего Бентли уже не виден из окна книжного.  
Дорогой мой, сколько слов я собрал в предложения, сколько фраз перебрал в голове, но до сих пор не знаю, что я должен сказать тебе, чтобы ты вернулся в мою жизнь... Конечно же, я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что ты можешь этого не захотеть... И любое твое решение я приму безоговорочно. Отчаяние в моей душе сменяется хрупкой надеждой: вдруг я всё-таки немножечко нужен тебе? И вдруг ты будешь настолько щедр, что позволишь мне вновь занять хотя бы самый маленький уголок в твоей жизни...  
О, как я сожалению о своем малодушии. Я молил Бога, я просил Ее дать мне воли отказаться от тебя. Я вслух отрекался от своих чувств... Но сейчас я понимаю, что даже падение было бы слишком малой ценой за твое возвращение.  
Вот, я написал это, и земля под моими ногами не разверзлась. Пусть мне хватило духу доверить эти крамольные мысли бумаге, я вряд ли найду в себе достаточно сил, чтобы сказать тебе... Признаться, глядя в твои янтарные глаза, по которым я так скучаю... Я остался по сути таким же трусом, как и был. Но я люблю тебя.  
На протяжении шести с лишним тысяч лет запрещал себе любить, отрицал любовь... Какой же я отвратительный ангел, если вдуматься. Ангел, который боится своей любви и жаждет разлюбить... Жаждал. Теперь всё иначе. Не смею даже просить твоего прощения!  
Я, конечно же, не ст **о** ю тебя, мой дорогой, но я буду очень стараться быть достойным - нет, не твоей любви! - любить тебя. Во что бы мне это ни стало.  


***

  


В свете осенней луны темные воды Ла-Манша отливали сталью и серебром; легкий ночной бриз омывал английское побережье подобно приливу, принося с собой запахи соли и водорослей, которые, смешиваясь с нотками мха, прелой листвы, остывшей гальки и бензина, врывались в раскрытые форточки, оседали в легких и на простынях, проникали в кровь и вплетались в сновидения брайтонцев и жителей соседних городков. Небо, чистое и не по-октябрьски высокое, дышало скорой зимой.  
В одной из прибрежных деревушек, где среди достопримечательностей числились паб да маяк, в домике под черепичной крышей (она сменила солому всего пару десятилейтий назад, и то из практических соображений) спал демон. Говорят, что зло не дремлет, но в его случае сон был отчаянно глубок, пусть и беспокоен.  
Кроули метался во сне, путаясь в одеяле и всё сильнее увязая в порожденных бессознательным тягучих картинах. Его медно-рыжие волосы в ночном сумраке казались каштановыми, черная футболка задралась, обнажив полоску покрытой мурашками бледной кожи, высокий лоб был трагически нахмурен, левая рука безвольно свестлась вниз, а пальцы правой судорожно терзали простыню. Демон никак не мог вырваться из плена кошмара, в котором он стоял под сенью беседки в Баттерси и, презрев гордость, неустанно и напрасно умолял Азирафеля выбрать их сторону. За последний год Кроули не раз видел подобные сны, но именно этой ночью молчаливый ангел вдруг заговорил.  
"Как ты не понимаешь," - Азирафель из кошмара сардонически скривил рот, - что выбор свой я уже сделал. Я выбрал не тебя. Прими это". Во сне Кроули ничего не оставалось, кроме как глядеть ангелу вслед. Демон чувствовал, что Азирафель уходит от него навсегда. Вдалеке маячил чей-то силуэт, и Кроули, не смея отвернуться, смотрел: ангел всё дальше и дальше от него - приближается к незнакомцу. Бежать бы скорее из этой проклятой беседки, но ноги словно приросли к земле, и глаз от Азирафеля в кольце чужих рук не оторвать... Ей-кто-нибудь, как же больно.  
Грудную клетку словно сдавило металлическими тисками - еще чуть-чуть, и захрустят ребра. Кроули застонал и проснулся. Занималась заря.  
Он рывком сел в кровати и провел ладонью по лицу в тщетных попытках стереть остатки сна, разорвать этот порочный круг. Отросшая челка противно липла ко влажному лбу, кудри щекотали шею - Кроули поморщился и собрал волосы в хвост. Внутри было горько и пусто. При свете дня он мог сколько угодно повторять себе, что пришла пора остановиться и перевести дух - его стремительный побег из Лондона, прочь от Азирафеля, прочь от всех эфирных и оккультных сил наконец окончен. Только вот незадача, день на этой планете неизменно сменяется ночью, и он приговорен вновь и вновь переживать боль потери и отторжения. Проклятие демона, что попишешь... Наверное, стоит перестать спать. Или не ложиться трезвым...  
Так размышлял Кроули, шлепая босыми ногами по гладким деревянным доскам пола в сторону кухни, где уже вовсю шипела кофеварка. Умная машина сама знала, когда следовало включиться и насколько крепок должен быть кофе, чтобы перебить горечь сна.  
Подхватив дымящуюся чашку одной рукой, а другой нацепив очки, надежно скрывавшие от не в меру любопытных соседей его желтые глаза, равно как и темные круги под ними, демон вышел на залитую утренним светом веранду.  
Насладиться первыми глотками черного, как воды Коцита, кофе ему ожидаемо не дали. Такова уж жизнь в маленьких английских деревушках: их обитатели - ранние пташки, которых хлебом не корми, но дай душу из соседа вытянуть. Ну или хотя бы заглянуть за живую изгородь...  
По дороге неспешно катил велосипедист. "Дейв", - отметил про себя Кроули и прищурился за темными стеклами очков. - "Сейчас здороваться будет".  
И действительно, поравнявшись с домом, молодой человек проворно спрыгнул на землю и приветливо замахал рукой.  
\- Доброе утро, Энтони! - крикнул Дейв и, помедлив, добавил смущенно, - Отличный денек сегодня ожидается...  
"Вот уж да, охуительнейший...", - подумал Кроули, но в ответ только кивнул.  
Дейв помялся немного, но потом все-таки прислонил велосипед к ближайшему фонарному столбу и сделал несколько робких шагов по направлению к Кроули, вопросительно застывшему на пороге.  
\- Я хотел узнать... в следующую субботу же Хэллоуин... и мы все собираемся в "Хромой сороке"... ну, в пабе нашем, - юноша кое-как совладал с собой и, переведя дыхание, продолжил уже увереннее. - Ты ведь здесь совсем недавно и не со всеми еще, наверное, знаком... В общем, если будет настроение и желание, то обязательно приходи! Это, конечно, не Лондон... но и у нас бывает весело! Музыка, танцы, ребята нарядятся кто во что горазд... Викторина, естественно, будет, про дартс и пул я и не говорю даже...  
Превозмогая утреннюю хандру, помноженную на недосып и тоску по ангелу, Кроули попытался растянуть губы в подобии улыбки.  
\- Звучит прикольно. Я, может, приду... - сказал он. На искренний энтузиазм не тянуло, но Дейв ничего не заметил. - Надо же все-таки познакомиться с соседями... и как я могу пропустить викторину?! - добавил демон с театральным вздохом.  
Молодой человек просиял, его щеки предательски порозовели.  
\- Ой, как здорово! Я... то есть все мы будем, конечно же, очень рады! Знаешь, мне только что пришло в голову... у нас как раз не хватает игрока...  
\- Мгм... - неразборчиво пробормотал Кроули. Дейв был такой забавный... - Приглашаешь меня в команду? А что скажут остальные? Вдруг я вам всю игру запорю?  
\- Не может такого быть! - горячо выпалил молодой человек.  
\- Посмотрим... но я не академик, так что ничего не обещаю, - Кроули поправил очки и поставил опустевшую кружку на перила веранды.  
\- Тогда до встречи в субботу? - воодушевленно осведомился Дейв напоследок.  
\- Окей, до субботы! - кивнул демон.  
\- Ладно, мне пора... - Дейв нехотя взобрался на велосипед. - Всё обычно начинается в восемь. Можем пойти туда вместе, раз мы по соседству живем...  
\- Почему бы и нет... - усмехнулся Кроули. Ох уж эти люди... святая простота.  
\- Тогда... еще раз до субботы! И хорошего дня! - Дейв развернул велосипед, махнул рукой на прощание и покатил вниз по улице.  
"Хорошего... дня", - повторил, ни к кому не обращаясь, Кроули и пошел за следующей порцией кофе.  


***

  


Азирафель скурпулезно готовился к поездке в Восточный Сассекс. Трижды менял планы, перебирал и перекладывал содержимое дорожной сумки - не то чтобы она вообще была нужна тому, кто, всего-навсего щелкнув пальцами, мог материализовать что угодно - от билета на поезд до бутылки Шато Петрюс. Но на этот раз, торжественно обещал себе Азирафель, он сделает все правильно. Как там говорил Рамиил? "Потратить время, силы и чудеса?" Что ж, первого и последнего у него было в избытке... Что касается сил - их должно было хватить, уговаривал себя ангел, хотя бы на то, чтобы встретить любую реакцию Кроули - будь то гневная отповедь, равнодушие или...  
Нельзя было позволять себе надеяться на слишком многое, но где-то в глубине души Азирафеля теплилась не просто надежда, нет! В нем жила тайная уверенность, предчувствие, если можно так выразиться, что всё будет хорошо. Конечно, ангелам не следует быть суеверными, и ходят слухи, что они не способны сглазить удачу, но про себя Азирафель уверен не был. Потому для путешествия он выбрал магический вечер накануне Самайна, выпадавший в этом году на субботу. Просто чтоб подстраховаться, обеспечить своему предприятию дополнительную поддержку сил спасенной не без его участия Земли... Чтоб наверняка уж.  
Упаковав бутылку эксклюзивного и баснословно дорого бордо (Кроули должен был оценить!) и достойный ее величества кусок сыра, Азирафель пристроил поверх подношений дневник (он недавно начал третью тетрадь) и застегнул тугую молнию на сумке. Ангел поправил галстук-бабочку и одернул пальто, напоследок критически оглядев себя в зеркале и не найдя, к чему придраться, поспешил на вокзал.  


***

  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Не могу поверить, что уже скоро увижу тебя. Настоящего. Во плоти. Мне столько всего нужно сказать тебе... Не могу представить, как ты воспримешь мое неожиданное появление, но хочу верить, что оно тебя не расстроит и не разочарует. Возможно, мне следовало бы заранее известить тебя, прежде чем так внезапно врываться в твою жизнь... я думал написать тебе, но в конце концов отказался от этой идеи. Я ни в коем случае не стремлюсь манипулировать тобой и не надеюсь, что в силах повлиять на какие бы то ни было твои решения... я лишь хочу увидеть тебя после всех этих месяцев разлуки и, если повезет и ты не будешь против, поговорить.  
Не стану скрывать, некоторое время назад я пытлася написать целую речь, подобрать те самые слова, которые заставили бы тебя передумать и если не совсем отказаться от своего уединения, то хотя бы рассмотреть такую возможность в пользу восстановления наших дружеских отношений. Так вот, эту мысль я отринул, ибо, повторюсь, не хочу давить на тебя. Уверен, ты примешь то решение, которое сочтешь верным, и я обещаю его уважать.  
Поэтому я еду к тебе без заготовленных фраз, в надежде, что мое сердце скажет всё самое главное. Единственное, в чём у меня нет сомнений, - я обязан попросить у тебя прощения, и даже если ты не готов будешь дать мне ответ, я думаю, ты должен знать, что я чувствую и как раскаиваюсь. Я не стану говорить и о своей любви к тебе... после всего, что я сделал и как себя вел, это было бы неразумно. Поэтому я доверяю свои слова бумаге, которая, как известно, стерпит всё. Если ты только дашь мне шанс, хотя бы надежду на прощение и искупление, я сделаю всё, чтобы вновь заслужить твою дружбу, твое расположение. Ничего я так не хочу, как быть достойным этой великой радости - любить тебя, пусть даже безмолвно и на расстоянии. Мне достаточно просто знать, что ты где-то есть... что ты меня не ненавидишь.  


***

  


Миновав станцию и щерящийся ухмылками джеков-фонарей Брайтон, а за ним еще пару идиллически-пасторальных городков, около десяти вечера изрядно продрогший Азирафель выбрался из такси посреди безвестной деревушки и осмотрелся. Нужный ему дом стоял чуть поодаль, окна его были плотно зашторены, и на ступенях веранды не притаилось ни единой тыквы, зато на подъездной дорожке чернел знакомый силуэт Бентли.  
Ангел улыбнулся: он не ожидал от Кроули хэллоуинских украшений.  
Осчастливив водителя щедрыми чаевыми, он отпустил машину и пересек небольшой сквер, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на ровные ряды двухэтажных коттеджей по обеим сторонам улочки, которая мощеной рекой спускалась вниз и впадала в озерцо площади. Неподалеку уютно светились окна паба, играла приглушенная музыка и слышался гул голосов: острый взгляд небесного существа различил надпись на вывеске: "У хоромой сороки".  
Азирафель нашел скамейку, скрытую в кустах каким-то чудом не облетевшей по нынешней погоде сирени, и приготовился наблюдать. Мимо пробежала стайка смеющихся школьников в карнавальных костюмах, проехало и скрылось за поворотом еще одно такси, немолодой мужчина прошел через сквер, влача на поводке флегматичного мопса. Пробило одиннадцать. Искушение подойти и вблизи рассмотреть дом Кроули было велико, но ангел не двинулся с места. Прикрыв глаза, он глубоко вздохнул, настраиваясь на поиск: его демон был где-то рядом, но не в доме. Азирафель сделал бы, пожалуй, ставку на паб, но проверять не пошел. Неизвестно, как Кроули отреагирует на его появление в людном месте. К тому же, судя по шуму и гомону, у сороки в самом разгаре вечеринка - могло получиться просто неловко!  
Ангел пообещал себе, что не станет нарушать выстроенные Кроули рубежи и границы. Рано или поздно демон поднимется на крыльцо, и тогда Азирафель выйдет из своего укрытия и окликнет его. Если Кроули не захочет говорить, он всегда сможет скрыться за дверью... но все-таки ангел надеялся, что его пригласят внутрь. Неугомонный внутренний голос настойчиво твердил, что всё будет хорошо, что всё сегодня закончится. Азирафель призвал на помощь свое терпение и упорство; в который раз растирая немеющие на холоде пальцы (даже перчатки не спасали!), он вдруг пожалел, что не захватил ничего почитать, и немедленно укорил себя: увлекшись книгой, он мог пропустить появление Кроули, а этому никак нельзя было случиться! Ангел твердо вознамерился в этот раз не допустить ошибки. Не рискуя быть обнаруженным раньше времени, Азирафель не творил чудеса и отчаянно мерз. Он сидел в тени сирени, курил и не отводил внимательного взгляда от дома с белыми перилами. Время шло.  
Погруженный в транс ожидания, ангел не сразу услышал веселые голоса и упустил момент, когда из распахнутой настежь двери паба наружу высыпала шумная компания. Смеясь и спотыкаясь, еще громче хохоча от этого и поддерживая друг друга под локти, они начали неспешный подъем вверх по улице. Демона Азирафель узнал мгновенно. Забывшись, ангел вскочил со скамейки. Жадный взгляд выхватывал какие-то знакомые детали и тут же отмечал перемены: свет фонарей отражается в зеркальных стеклах очков, как раньше, но волосы стали длинее... Вместо пиджака на нем шерстяное полупальто. И что это, шарф?!  
Сердце колотилось в груди, как бешеное: уже сейчас, уже вот-вот...  
Азирафель, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как безмятежная компания остановилась сначала у одного дома, потом у другого... И всякий раз прощанию с очередным соседом сопуствовали рукопожатия, хлопки по плечам и взрывы смеха, пока на улице не остались двое - Кроули и его таинственный спутник.  
Негромко переговариваясь, они наконец подошли к дому с белыми перилами. Азирафель не смел покинуть своего укрытия, как вор, наблюдая за парой. Кроули выглядел таким спокойным и расслабленным - ангел не мог на него насмотреться. Закусив губу и совсем позабыв дышать, Азирафель ждал, когда же юноша наконец уйдет... но тот отчего-то не спешил, а демон, казалось, не возражал против его общества.  
Молодой человек галантно проводил Кроули до двери. Они вместе поднялись по ступенькам, в ночной тишине щелчок выключателя прозвучал гулко, как выстрел, и Азирафель со свистом втянул воздух, когда электрический свет озарил окаймленную невысокими перилами веранду. Как ангел ни напрягал слух, он не мог разобрать слов, но это было и не нужно, потому что незнакомец вдруг качнулся вперед, запуская пальцы в мягкий узел шарфа на шее Кроули, и накрыл его губы поцелуем.  
Ангел словно окаменел, все чувства как будто в миг оставили его. Он не мог двигаться, не мог даже закричать - он просто стоял, скрытый листвой, и смотрел перед собой, ничего не видя. Как сквозь вату, до него доносились обращенные к незнакомцу слова Кроули: "Поговорить... зайди..."  
Для Азирафеля они звучали, как иностранный язык, как полнейшая абракадабра. Он не понимал смысла: "Это последний раз, когда я слышу твой голос", - прошептал он немеющими губами.  
Лязгнул замок, хлопнула дверь, веранда опустела, и на первом этаже зажегся свет. Кроули и его (кто?..) мужчина, любовник или того хуже - возлюбленный скрылись в доме.  
Азирафель остался стоять, тщетно борясь с приступом внезапно накатившей дурноты.  
Он открыл сумку - в нос резко ударил запах французского сыра. Вытащив дневник и спрятав его во внутренний карман пальто, ангел с отвращением бросил остальное в ближайшую урну.  
\- Воздух, мне нужен воздух, - повторял Азирафель, быстрым шагом уходя прочь.  
Завернув за угол, лишенный последних сил и самообладания, он прислонился к стене какого-то дома и медленно сполз наземь - ноги подкашивались, как у сломанной марионетки.  
Закрыв лицо руками, Азирафель думал, что плачет, но глаза его были сухи. Внутри что-то навсегда оборвалось.


	7. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к главе:  
> Ни в коем случае на чужие тексты не претендую, поэтому считаю своим долгом предупредить: в одной из дневниковых записей Азирафель цитирует "Послание к Коринфянам" апостола Павла, не ссылаясь на первоисточник. Цитата выделена курсивом.

**Глава 7**  


_Южное побережье Англии, Хэллоуин_  
_Лондон, начало декабря 2020 года_

Вечер был неплох. Можно сказать, даже лучше, чем Кроули изначально рассчитывал, если бы он, конечно, признался кому, что рассчитывал на нечто столь приземлённое, как простое человеческое общение, бесхитростные шутки, нестройные ряды старательно выпотрошенных бахчевых и связки кривых пластиковых скелетов (made in China) по фунту за упаковку. Как ни удивительно, сегодня это было ровно то что доктор прописал. Доброжелательные соседи, неплохое пиво, простецкая викторина, безыскусно, пусть искренне флиртующий Дейв... Можно было притвориться смертным - на один вечер. Можно было забыться ненадолго... Не думать о том, что в утреннем свете ноября карета Золушки обязательно обернется увядающей тыквой с оплывшим огарком внутри.  
Демон позволил себе опустить защиту, ослабить контроль. Наверное, потому он выпил заметно больше, чем следовало. Наверное, потому великодушно не отталкивал забавно краснеющего Дейва, который то ненароком задевал коленом под столом, то норовил положить руку на плечо. Пусть его...  
Юноша вызвался проводить... Ай, ладно. Всё лучше, чем одному топать...  
Они поднялись на веранду.  
Где-то здесь должен быть выключатель...  
Поцелуя Кроули не ожидал. Он даже не сразу понял, что происходит.  
"Эх, всё ж хорошо было!.. Вот нахрена!.." - пронеслось в затуманенном сознании, и он резко отстранился, невольно поморщившись: горячее дыхание Дейва обожгло губы и щеку. От соседа пахло остатками какого-то парфюма из масс-маркета, пивом и арахисом.  
Беднягу хотелось с равной силой проклясть и пожалеть, и демон неожиданно остановился на последнем: не портить же окончательно недурной, в целом, вечер.  
\- Дейв... мгм... слушай... Ты меня не так понял, - начал Кроули, глядя в изумленно-расстроенное лицо молодого человека. - Зайди в дом, поговорить надо.  
С этими словами он повернул ключ в замке и, пропуская соседа вперёд, нетвердо шагнул следом.  
Не снимая ботинок, они прошли в гостиную. Кроули присел на подлокотник кресла, кивком указав Дейву на диван.  
\- Извини...  
\- Ты это... - заговорили они одновременно.  
Из-под очков рассматривая смущенного парня, Кроули снисходительно махнул рукой:  
\- Забей, проехали. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было. По пьяни чего только ни случается...  
Дейв сжался на краешке дивана и с неподдельным, казалось, интересом изучал шнурки на своих кедах. Когда он всё-таки нашел в себе силы поднять взгляд на собеседника, Кроули зажмурился, как от резкого приступа мигрени, - с такой глубокой печалью смотрели на него карие глаза.  
О, он прекрасно понимал, каково сейчас бедолаге... Парня было по-настоящему жаль, и очень некстати в пьяной демонской голове проскользнула непрошенная мысль: "Неужели ангел вечно так чувствовал себя... рядом со мной?"  
Мысль была откровенно паршивой, но, зацепившись за какой-то синапс, она не улетучилась, а повисла, как паук на верёвочке, да так и осталась болтаться.  
\- Слушай... Я, наверное, лучше пойду, - молодой человек неловко поднялся на ноги, снова избегая смотреть на Кроули. Его щеки предательски алели. Совладав наконец с собой, он снова заглянул в зеркальные стекла очков. - Ещё раз извини. Я, действительно, всё не так понял. Скажу банальную, наверное, вещь, но... Я очень надеюсь, что, несмотря на это недоразумение, мы сможем остаться друзьями.  
Дейв развернулся и, опустив голову, побрел к двери. На пороге он замешкался:  
\- Знаешь, Энтони... Ничего это не по пьяни было. Не так уж много я и выпил. Терять мне всё равно нечего... Так что... Ты мне очень нравишься. И поцеловать тебя я хотел с того самого момента, как увидел. Я, видимо, желаемое за действительное принял. Как говорится, не буду впредь путать вежливость с флиртом. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в курсе. Ты заслуживаешь знать правду о том, как я к тебе отношусь. Если ты не захочешь со мной общаться, я пойму, - добавил он совсем тихо и взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Подожди! - воскликнул вдруг резко протрезвевший Кроули. - Мгм... Я не отказываюсь общаться с тобой! Честное слово. Я не могу ответить на твои чувства или дать тебе того, что ты хочешь... Но я ценю твою искренность! И твою смелость я тоже оценил, - добавил он серьезно. - Мне вот её как раз не хватило в свое время... И вот к чему, точнее - куда это меня привело... - развел он руками. - Ай, неважно! Не забивай голову!.. Слушай... Мгм... Дейв, нахер эти пиздострадания, давай лучше напьемся? У меня где-то была бутылка "Финляндии". Как раз для таких случаев! М?..  
\- Да... почему бы и нет? - согласился сосед и отпустил дверную ручку, в которую вцепился до побелевших костяшек. - Хуже уж точно не будет!..  
\- Ну что ж ты такой пессимист, дружище, - криво ухмыльнулся Кроули. - Будет! Обязательно будет! Какие твои годы!..  


***  


  
Дорогой Кроули!  
Даже не знаю, что написать... Наверное, лучше правду.  
Это было нагло и самонадеянно с моей стороны - уповать (зачеркнуто) пребывать в уверенности, что этот визит что-то исправит.  
Я слишком привык, что ты всегда возвращаешься.  
Я не мог даже помыслить, что однажды... потеряю тебя. На протяжении тысячелетий ты был моим якорем, моей константой. Что бы я ни говорил, как бы жесток и холоден ни был с тобой, ты всегда приходил, когда я в тебе нуждался.  
Дорогой, прости (хоть теперь я совершенно уверен, что мои мольбы о прощении тебе не нужны), я был эгоистом.  
Нет, не так. Я был и остаюсь таковым.  
На этих страницах я смел называть себя твоим другом, но... настоящий друг, будь то человек или ангел, порадовался бы за тебя, увидев, что ты нашел... нет, не могу! Видишь, какое я чудовище! Я отказываюсь соглашаться с тем, что ты нашел любовь или, по крайней мере, того, кто тебя ею окружит! А будь я настоящим другом, то должен был бы искренне пожелать вам счастья... ведь ты этого заслуживаешь.  
Но я же... видя, как он целует тебя, и понимая, что мне на его месте никогда не быть, испытал только боль, горечь и гнев! Я никогда еще так сильно не хотел проклясть смертного. О, ты не хуже моего ведаешь, чего я только не повидал за эти шесть тысяч лет; я знаю, на какие низости способны люди! Но я всегда, - понимаешь, всегда! - находил в себе достаточно силы и любви к ним, чтобы прощать и не судить... Только не в этот раз! Я хотел сжечь его, испепелить, уничтожить! О, как я ему завидую!  
Будь я хорошим другом, будь я настоящим ангелом, я должен был бы радоваться: у тебя всё хорошо... Я повторяюсь, да? Но не могу, не могу... Каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза, я вижу, как он прикасается к тебе, и сгораю от ревности и злости. Я чудовище... Я монстр.  
Я хотел (зачеркнуто) хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Только моим. Но какое я на то имею право?..  
Наверное, лучшее, что я могу сделать, - это избавить тебя от себя навсегда.  
Буду писать тебе, пока достанет сил, но во плоти больше я тебя не побеспокою.  


***  


Дорогой Кроули!  
То, что я написал выше, конечно же, правда... И я ненавижу себя за это.  
Как смею я желать, чтобы ты принадлежал мне?  
Я, который не уставал повторять, что _любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит._  
Дорогой мой, конечно же, я чудовище. Я страшный монстр.  
Ведь если бы я мог, я забрал бы тебя себе; я спрятал бы тебя от всех - от ангелов и от демонов, от смертных и бессмертных. Я охранял бы тебя, как дракон охраняет сокровища. Я укутал бы тебя своими крыльями, чтобы лишь я один мог видеть тебя. Я укрыл бы тебя своей любовью, я бы утопил тебя в ней - вот какое я чудовище.  
Признавшись в этом, я обещаю, нет, я торжественно клянусь, что не приближусь к тебе, не посягну на твою свободу.  
Моя любовь к тебе - любовь монстра, она жадна и ненасытна. Она удушающа.  
И лучше тебе такой любви не знать.  


***  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Это невыносимо.  
Больше нет моих сил.  
Шесть тысяч лет - это много. Для меня это, наверное, предел.  
На вечность без тебя, наедине с голодным драконом-любовью, меня не хватит.  
Кажется, пора заканчивать.

***  


\- Азирафель! Азирафель, открывай!  
Рамиил с маниакальным упорством стучал в дверь антикварной лавки, но без толку. С Самайна прошло более месяца, а с их последнего разговора - около недели, и нынче архангел нервничал. Он чувствовал, что с ангелом беда: присутствие Азирафеля было слабым и нечетким, словно бы смазанным - как будто его аура была еще влажным акварельным рисунком, по которому кто-то провел мокрой рукой.  
"Только не это, только не сегодня, пожалуйста, Господи!.. Не дай мне опоздать!.." - взмолился Рамиил и с силой толкнул дверь.  
\- Азирафель! Да чтоб тебя!.. Если не откроешь, я... я не знаю, что я сделаю! - наплевав на вежливость и потеряв терпение, архангел щелкнул пальцами. Дверь, наконец, отворилась. Азирафеля за ней не оказалось.  
Переходя от одной опустевшей полки к другой и спотыкаясь об укрытую чехлами мебель, Рамиил со страхом отмечал перемены: львиной доли книг не было на месте, оставшиеся были крепко увязаны в ровные стопки, на каждой из которых был закреплен листок с адресом. Исчезли картины и всевозможные безделушки, которые он как-то обозвал пылесборниками, тем самым весьма обидев Азирафеля.  
Рамиил тяжело перевел дыхание и, зажмурившись, надавил большим и указательным пальцами на веки в тщетной надежде, что когда он откроет глаза, всё будет как прежде. Напрасно.  
Значит, всё-таки решился...  
\- Эй, ты наверху? - громко окликнул он ангела (ответом была лишь гулкая тишина) и начал медленно подниматься по скрипучей неосвещенной лестнице на второй этаж.  
Происходящее нравилось архангелу всё меньше и меньше. Прекрасно знакомый с массовой культурой смертных в целом и фильмами ужасов в частности, Рамиил не мог не провести некоторых параллелей. Тусклый, точно остывающий след, оттиск ауры Азирафеля предполагал лишь одно, и Рамиилу абсолютно не улыбалось быть тем, кто _это_ обнаружит.  
Перед притворенной дверью, ведущей в личные комнаты Азирафеля, он напомнил себе, что как-никак архангел и полновластный представитель Сил Света на Земле, и только потом решительно переступил порог.  
То, что открылось взору Рамиила, описанию поддавалось слабо: из обстановки в комнате оставались лишь пыльный диван да ветхий журнальный столик; взгляд выхватил ворох изжелта-серых перьев - жуткий контраст с бежевой в бордовую клетку обивкой. Опасаясь худшего, он осторожно приблизился к лохматому кокону и нерешительно протянул руку, позволяя небесной благодати сорваться с пальцев и омыть тусклое крыло - перья мелко задрожали.  
\- Господи ты боже мой, что ж ты будешь делать?.. - растерянно пробормотал Рамиил, опускаясь на колени и бережно раздвигая широкие маховые перья. - Азирафель, друг дорогой, это я, Рамиил. Я здесь, всё в порядке... Я тебе помогу... Всё будет хорошо. Т-ш-ш-ш... Тише, тише, это всего лишь я, - продолжал он полушепотом, успокаивая скорее себя, чем ангела. - Позволь мне... давай уберем эти перья от твоего лица. Посмотри, на меня, пожалуйста... Вот так, умница, молодец, всё будет хорошо...  
"А может, и нет..." - добавил про себя архангел, встретившись взглядом с выцветшими до холодного бледно-серого цвета, абсолютно пустыми глазами.  
С превеликим трудом и осторожностью разведя в стороны затекшие крылья Азирафеля, Рамиил медленно выдохнул. "Господи, сделай что-нибудь... Господи..." - безмолвно и безнадежно взмолился он, не выпуская из виду фигуру, каменной горгульей застывшую на диване: ангел сидел, обхватив руками колени, он был бос, в полурасстегнутой рубашке и мятых брюках, что потрясло Рамиила до глубины души. Он никогда раньше не видел своего друга без жилета и неизменного галстука-бабочки.  
\- Т-ш-ш... - снова зашептал он, накрывая ледяные пальцы Азирафеля своими руками и позволяя благодати свободно перетекать в него. - Дай мне руку, мой хороший... вот так... - он мягко разгибал одервеневшие суставы, медленно, один за другим, пока фаланги наконец не расслабились и не выпустили ткань брюк из смертельного захвата.  
По щеке Азирафеля скатилась слеза, и Рамиил почувствовал, что сам готов разрыдаться - то ли от жалости, то ли от облегчения: он едва не опоздал... На этот раз - не опоздал.  
Взгляд ангела становился всё более осмысленным.  
\- Азирафель, хороший мой, как же так?.. - печально проговорил Рамиил, ласково оглаживая растрепанные и (О Господи!..) абсолютно седые, словно пеплом подернутые, волосы.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Азирафель тихо.  
\- Что - зачем?.. - Рамиил нахмурился, не понимая, что тот имеет в виду.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - повторил ангел настойчиво.  
\- Что?..  
\- Зачем. Ты. Пришел. - голос Азирафеля звучал глухо, и Рамиила вдруг пробрал озноб.  
\- Азирафель, друг мой... Ты... тебе было очень плохо. Я помог тебе.  
\- А тебя об этом кто-нибудь просил?! Мы вроде бы давно всё выяснили на этот счет! - взвился ангел и резко вскочил на ноги. С его колен скатился стеклянный шар с поролоновым снегом - обычный рождественский сувенир. Только стремительная реакция Рамиила и одно небольшое чудо не дали шарику разбиться. Архангел сжал хрупкую сферу в ладони и чуть не задохнулся от нервного потрясения. Он ошалело раскрывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на сушу рыба.  
\- Дай сюда. Немедленно, - приказал Азирафель. Рамиил послушно опустил блестящую сферу на его бледную ладонь.  
\- Азирафель... если это то, о чем я думаю... - начал архангел, чей взгляд всё еще был прикован к шару.  
\- То это тебя не касается, - отрезал Азирафель. От холода в его голосе температура в комнате понизилась, наверное, градусов на восемь.  
\- Но ты не можешь... то, что ты пытался сделать, равносильно самоубийству. Если бы я опоздал хотя бы на несколько... не дней, часов!.. Даже со всем запасом чудес, даже со всей ниспосланной мне благодатью я не смог бы вернуть тебя... Не смог бы спасти. Азирафель, ты не можешь... не можешь просто взять и запереть свою ангельскую сущность в стеклянном шаре! А что, если он разобьется? А что, если кто-то его найдёт? - Рамиил встал и в панике заметался по комнате, то и дело бросая на ангела короткие, встревоженные взгляды.  
\- Ну так адского огня ты мне не дал. Или ты передумал?.. Сможешь достать? - тоном Азирафеля можно было колоть лед.  
\- Даже не рассчитывай! И думать не смей! - вскричал Рамиил. - Я не вложу орудие самоубийства тебе в руки... - договорил он уже тише и с долей обреченности.  
\- Жаль.  
\- ...В другой раз меня может не оказаться рядом, ты понимаешь?! Я могу не успеть вовремя прийти тебе на помощь! И ангел Азирафель перестанет быть! А что придёт на его место? Та рациональная, бездушная машина?! Ты этого добиваешься?! Этого хочешь?! - запальчиво выкрикнул Рамиил, в бессилии сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
Азирафель смотрел на друга спокойно и даже как будто сочувственно.  
\- Рамиил, я ведь не зря спросил тебя раньше: зачем? Зачем ты не дал мне закончить начатое? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что произошло в ночь Самайна. Я не солгу, пожалуй, если скажу, что ангел Азирафель "перестал быть" именно тогда. Это мое решение. Мой выбор. Я не мастер в этом, призна _ю_. И если последнее мое решение вновь окажется ошибкой... что же, значит, так суждено. Но именно сейчас - один-единственный раз - я смею просить, нет, я требую от тебя уважения. Ты можешь не соглашаться с моими методами. Ты можешь не разделать моих взглядов. Но. Ты. Не. Можешь. Мне. Запретить.  
\- А что если я попробую? Я архангел всё-таки, и я приказываю тебе, Власти, отказаться от идеи саморазрушения.  
В ответ Азирафель лишь прищурился и безрадостно, сардонически усмехнулся:  
\- _Да ты что..._ А ты не забыл, что я на вашу, как выразился _архангел гребаный Гавриил_ , контору больше не работаю? И, - добавил ангел с мрачной серьезностью, - _власти_ у тебя надо мной нет.  
\- А как же Она?.. - горестно вопросил Рамиил.  
\- Невыразимо, необъяснимо и неисповедимо, - меланхолично протянул Азирафель. - И вообще это был запрещенный прием, психолог ты хренов, - добавил он уже полне миролюбиво. - Мы с тобой за этот месяц уже сто раз обо всем переговорили. Я решения своего не изменю. Одобрение ни твое, ни еще чье-либо мне не нужно. Правда... Рамиил, я понимаю, ты стремишься меня спасти, хочешь как лучше... но прости, дорогой мой, с моей колокольни вид несколько иной. Спасать тут давно уже некого. И раз уж ты не дал мне закончить начатое сегодня... Может, хотя бы сигаретка у тебя найдется? - Азирафель чуть склонил голову и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Он вдруг стал так похож на себя прежнего... У Рамиила защипало в глазах и, не глядя протянув сигареты, он поспешно отвернулся. Щелкнуло колесико зажигалки. Механический звук в хрупкой тишине стал для архангела последней каплей. Уже не сдерживая рыданий, вздрагивая всем телом, он пересек комнату и подошел к пыльному окну, у которого курил ангел.  
\- Я буду скучать, Азирафель, - срывающимся голосом, всхлипывая, выдавил он. - Я дорожил... и дорожу этой дружбой. Мне будет очень тебя не хватать. Позволь мне... позволь мне обнять тебя, пока ты еще немножечко ты.  
Ангел раскрыл объятия, и так они оба замерли, крепко держа друг друга - держась друг за друга на прощание.  
Азирафель первым сделал шаг назад и опустил руки.  
\- Рамиил, раз уж ты здесь. Я хотел бы напомнить тебе об оставшихся книгах и прочем... И естественно, тому... другому понадобятся документы, деньги и так далее. Я приготовил всё необходимое - там, внизу. Кто-то должен будет ему отдать. Боюсь, что он может быть дезориентирован поначалу... Если я всё сделаю правильно и если мне опять не помешают, - тут он многозначительно посмотрел на архангела, - моя память ему будет недоступна.  
\- Я знаю, всё сделаю, обещал уже, - Рамиил чуть качнул головой, точно намекая на какой-то прошлый разговор и, помедлив, нерешительно сказал, - если не смогу заставить тебя передумать.  
\- Не сможешь.  
\- Как твой друг, я обязан тебе сказать! Еще раз и еще! - не отступался архангел, хотя нутром чувствовал, что теперь это уже пустые слова. - Ты мог всё не так понять! Ты не должен был так легко сдаваться! Азирафель, если ты не хочешь... О... - он в отчаянии всплеснул руками, - ты не представляешь, сколь велико искушение сейчас схватить тебя в охапку, отвезти в этот долбаный Брайтон, поставить перед этой долбаной дверью, за которой сидит этот долбаный демон, и заставить вас наконец поговорить!  
\- Ты. Не. Посмеешь. - серые глаза опасно блеснули и тут же погасли. - Не смей впутывать Кроули в это. Он имеет право на мирную жизнь и на свободу тоже. В том числе и от такого чудовища, как я.  
\- Азирафель, но ведь ты не чудовище, - начал Рамиил умоляюще, - ты только представь, каково ему будет однажды узнать...  
\- Кроули никогда не узнает, если ему не расскажут. А ему не расскажут, правда? - проговорил ангел обманчиво-мягко. - Ты давал мне слово.  
\- Друг мой... - Рамиил обессиленно прислонился к стене и сник, как будто из него выпустили весь воздух, - я дал тебе слово. Да. Господи... ведь это уже почти не ты... Ангел Азирафель, которого я знал, с которым я дружил... он не сказал бы так. Никогда.  
\- Плохо же ты его, видимо, знал, - припечатал он хмуро. Архангел прищурился, но промолчал. Глядя на него, Азирафель словно бы спохватился. - Послушай, Рамиил... Как бы там ни было... не хочу прощаться на такой ноте. Я очень благодарен, что ты согласился помочь мне уладить все дела напоследок. Сохрани мою тайну, будь добр. Того, что я чувствую, я никому не пожелаю. И жить с этим я не умею и не хочу. Самый логичный и разумный выход - перестать чувствовать вовсе. И ты не должен меня останавливать. В моем решении твоей вины нет. Это всё я сам. Свобода воли, не забывай...  
\- Свобода воли, - глухо откликнулся Рамиил. - Но как ангел и друг, я обязан...  
\- Как ангел и друг - не суди, не жалей и отпусти, - прошептал Азирафель, отворачиваясь. Он медленно подошел к журнальному столику, бережно взял с него снежный шар и вернулся на диван. - А сейчас... если ты не возражаешь, не мог бы ты оставить меня? Мне хотелось бы побыть одному и кое-что написать, наверное, раз уж так получилось...  
\- Будь по твоему, - кивнул Рамиил. - Сейчас я уйду. Но я вернусь. Проведать того... другого.  
\- Спасибо и прощай.  
\- Прощай, - едва слышно произнес архангел и в последний раз заглянул в серые глаза. Не увидев в них ничего, кроме упрямой решимости, он молча вышел за дверь.  
"Прости его, Господи... прости и помилуй. Прости и помилуй всех нас... Я сказал бы, Господи: "Он не ведает, что творит!" - но это не так. Господи, дай мне мудрости и сил, потому что ни того, ни другого у меня не осталось... и если такова воля Твоя, да свершится она..." - давясь слезами на пыльном полу разоренной антикварной лавки, шептал архангел Рамиил, единственный представитель Сил Света на Земле.


	8. Глава 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к главе:  
> С момента событий, описанных в прошлой главе, прошел год.

**Глава 8**  


__

_Лондон, 23 декабря 2021 года_

  


"Бля, бля, бля, бля... черт, черт, черт, дерьмо!" - шептал, как мантру, демон Кроули, то и дело бросая отчаянные взгляды по зеркалам, как будто это могло заставить Бентли двигаться быстрее. Кольцевая стояла намертво: перед предпраздничным безумием были бессильны и магия, и все демонские хитрости.  
"Какого... _кого-нибудь_!" - простонал он, теряя остатки терпения и самообладания. Вот зачем?.. Нахрена, спрашивается, поперся в Лондон? Чего дома не сиделось?..  
А вот не сиделось. За минувший год с небольшим Кроули буквально извелся в четырех стенах, если таковыми можно условно назвать маленький прибрежный городок. И декабри он не любил - меньше, чем четырнадцатый век, конечно, но всё же...  
Привыкший к постоянному драйву, демон физически больше не мог прозябать в глуши - да-да, именно прозябать, сходя с ума от скуки. По-зимнему темные воды Ла-Манша ему душевно осточертели, и по столице он стосковался, чего греха таить.  
Ему жизненно необходимо было развеяться. Прошвырнуться по знакомым улицам, подпортить настроение добропорядочным лондонцам, - жертвам сезонного шопинга, - пропустить стаканчик-другой (или бутылку) в каком-нибудь новомодном баре... может быть, даже сходить в кино.  
Ничего другого Кроули не планировал: ему не с кем было встречаться, некого было навещать. Он повторял себе, что едет исключительно повидаться с городом, надышаться его суетой, а когда надоест... Можно вернуться на юг или сесть в самолет, который унесет его на другой конец света.  
Отчаянно хотелось движения, бешеного ритма, которым бьется сердце мегаполиса, где судорожное мигание светофоров тонет в неоновом свете рекламных щитов. А если дорога - по чистой случайности, не иначе! - приведет его на Грик стрит... Он просто проедет мимо. Не остановится. Самое большее - скорость сбавит, и то из чистого любопытства.  


***

  


Огни рождественской ярмарки, заботливо устроенной алчными городскими властями вокруг просторного катка, призывно мерцали, завлекая в свои сети лондонцев наряду с бесчисленными толпами туристов. Перед искушением потратиться на беспрецедентно дорогой, переслащенный глинтвейн, стеариновые свечи, нагло выдающие себя за восковые ручной работы, ароматизированные гвоздикой и корицей елочные игрушки и прочие безделушки мог устоять разве что редкий праведник или же скряга, которому позавидовал бы сам мистер Скрудж.  
Наблюдая, как электрический свет бликует на щедро облепленных блестками пластмассовых колокольчиках, без ложной скромности выглядывающих из искуственных еловых веток, Кроули криво усмехнулся. Да... еще несколько лет назад он не преминул бы подробно описать в отчете, сколь непритязательными средствами соблазнил десятки тысяч смертных вытащить кредитки, чтобы накупить массу бесполезной фигни и горько раскаяться в том уже первого января. А если бы отчет писал за него дотошный и изобретательный Азирафель, то смело можно было бы рассчитывать как минимум на похвальную грамоту.  
Вспомнив об ангеле (не то что бы он об Азирафеле забывал хоть ненадолго - просто не позволял себе останавливаться на этих мыслях), Кроули скривился, словно от зубной боли. Отчаянно захотелось сделать какую-нибудь мелкую пакость.  
Продираясь сквозь разношерстную праздничную толпу, он в сердцах расталкивал локтями зазевавшихся жертв маркетинга и даже испортил селфи ни в чем не повинным японским туристам, которые всего и хотели-то, что запечатлеть себя на фоне расфуфыренной елки у входа на каток.  
Демон облокототился на бортик, отделявший зевак от фигуристов-любителей, с разной степенью изящества скользящих по ледяной глади, и тяжело вздохнул. Лениво провожая взглядом катящуюся пьяным паровозиком группку раскрасневшихся студентов, он подумал: "Уронить этих олухов, что ли?.. Посыпятся, как доминошки... Вот умора будет..." - но внезапно эта мысль показалась глупой, пошлой... скучной и нисколько не смешной.  
На душе - а она у Кроули была, причем мятущаяся! - скребли облезлые, голодные и очень злые кошки. Никакой радости от возвращения в Лондон он не испытал, но, прекрасно сознавая первопричину разочарования, признаваться в ней себе отказывался.  
Ангел не шел из головы.  
За прошедшие тысячелетия они на каких только ярмарках не побывали... Как они в свое время напивались, эх... Глинтвейн, грог, пунш, потом шампанское, затем скотч. Вот это были времена...  
Вдруг некстати вспомнился декабрь 1898-ого. В расстроенных чувствах пробудившись от очередной спячки и всё еще тая глубокую обиду на Азирафеля (история со святой водой даже спросонья казалась свежа), Кроули с горя отправил себя на континент, в Париж. После второй, а может - четвертой бутылки бордо идея послать ангелу в качестве глумливого сувенира снежный шарик с заключенной в нем миниатюрной Эйфелевой башней показалась ужасно остроумной! Пусть, мол, и дальше сидит в своем Лондоне: у меня здесь винишко и блины на каждом углу, а он там, продуваемый всеми ветрами, пряники грызет! Будет знать, как такими словами бросаться: брататься ему с демоном не с руки, видите ли!.. Наутро, мучимый похмельем и смутными сожалениями, Кроули и не вспомнил об этом. Лишь в начале двадцать первого века, в один из вечеров, когда они по обыкновению обсуждали грядущий Конец света под бокал красного сухого, он случайно бросил взгляд на полку... и заметил среди безделушек до боли знакомое пресс-папье. Серебристая башенка, похожая на тощую букву "А" тонула в поролоновой метели. Снег в шарике чудесным образом не переставал.  
Он всё-таки его отправил... И Азирафель предсказуемо сохранил, ничего не сказав.  
Кроули хмыкнул и покачал головой, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания.  
Он отвернулся от катка, утратив к веселящимся горожанам всякий интерес. Как назло, с лотка поблизости торговали снежными шарами. Кроули недобро прищурился: заточённые в хрупкие сферы фигурки оленей, пряничные домики и красные телефоннные будки - фабричная штамповка, дешевый эрзац... Отчего-то внезапно накатила ядовитая, досадливая злоба.  
В его воображении тонкое стекло трескалось, лопалось - шарики взрывались и разлетались ломкими, хрусткими, острыми осколками. Кто-нибудь обязательно поранится!  
С проклятьем Кроули не успел - на запястье легли чьи-то цепкие пальцы, и ровный голос шепнул "Не ст **о** ит". Демон отдернул руку, точно обжегшись. Это ж надо было настолько забыться, чтоб не учуять ангельское присутствие!.. Резко дернувшись в сторону и мотнув головой, он встретился со спокойно-внимательным взглядом зеленых глаз. Кроули узнал его, конечно. Перед ним стоял тот самый ангел, в компании которого он видел Азирафеля в первую годовщину недоапокалипсиса.  
Демон оцепенел. Первым нарушил молчание незнакомец:  
\- Спасибо за понимание. Не надо портить им праздник...  
\- Да пошел ты!.. - выплюнул Кроули; он не знал, что лучше: бежать или остаться. С одной стороны, все инстинкты кричали (нет, вопили!) об опасности, с другой - его снедало какое-то нездоровое любопытство... Противостоять соблазну поближе рассмотреть того, кого Азирафель препочел ему, было решительно невозможно.  
\- Я б пошел, конечно, - без тени иронии ответил ангел. - Но ты на моей территории, потому будь любезен соблюдать приличия и Договор.  
\- Ты о чём?.. - недоуменно спросил Кроули.  
Ангел как будто его не слышал или не счел нужным давать какие бы то ни было пояснения.  
\- Если ты в "Гавань", то могу...  
\- Да кто ты, блядь, вообще такой? - Кроули был в шаге от того, чтобы щелкнуть пальцами и исчезнуть, но что-то его удержало.  
\- Ты, должно быть, давно не был на Земле, если вообще был?.. Я Рамиил, представитель Сил Света, и Лондон - моя вотчина.  
Это начинало походить на глупый фарс или дурной сон: Кроули с уверенностью не сказал бы.  
\- Я?! На Земле не был?! - разразился он слегка истеричным смехом. - К твоему сведению, это _моя вотчина_ вот уж шесть тыщ лет как! - демон приподнял очки, обнажая желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. - Не узнаешь? Рамиил внезапно побледнел и спал с лица. Кроули с удовольствием списал бы это на страх, но нет... страха в ангельском взгляде не было ни на йоту.  
Оба некоторое время молчали, и снова первым заговорил Светлый.  
\- Кроули... ну здравствуй, что ли, - перевел он дыхание и неожиданно протянул руку в знаке приветствия.  
Демон не двинулся с места, рассматривая протянутую руку с таким отвращением, словно та была вымочена в святой воде.  
\- Ладно... - Рамиил отступил, но обиженным не выглядел. - С предыдущим работодателем ты ведь отношений не поддерживаешь?.. - поинтересовался он осторожно.  
Кроули не снизошел до ответа, лишь хмыкнул с презрением да вопросительно приподнял бровь. Рамиил щелкнул пальцами, и вокруг них образовалось пустое пространство. Люди послушно обходили их по дуге, старательно отворачиваясь.  
\- Окей, - собираясь с мыслями, Рамиил методично шарил по многочисленным карманам парки. "Коричневая", - с удивлением отметил про себя Кроули. - "С каких это пор ангелы стали одеваться в темное?.."  
Помучившись с минуту, Рамиил наконец выудил откуда-то зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Предолжил Кроули - тот качнул головой: еще чего не хватало... Единственным ангелом, с которым он курил, навсегда останется Азирафель.  
Рамиил пожал плечами и затянулся:  
\- Окей, - повторил он. - Сдается мне, ты не в курсе некоторых событий... В последние полгода концепция взаимоотношений между Сторонами изменилась... слегка. Был заключен Договор, согдасно которому Лондон объявлен нейтральной зоной. До дальнейшего уведомления...  
\- С чего бы это? - скептически поинтересовался Кроули.  
\- Многим _наверху_ и _внизу_ стало очень любопытно, из-за чего весь сыр-бор, - пожал плечами ангел. - И многим здесь нравится... Те, кто захотел остаться, согласились играть по несложным правилам, которые обеспечивают наиболее комфортное сосуществование сущностям эфирным, оккультным и, соответственно, местным, коих информировать мы, естественно, не собираемся.  
\- Какие правила?  
\- Цивилизованного общежития.  
\- Мгм... - Кроули не нашел, что сказать в ответ на такие новости. Доверять странному ангелу причин не было. Это могла быть ловушка... А может, и нет. "Этот долговязый же Азирафеля, поди, каждый день видит. А вдруг он и сейчас где-то поблизости?" - пронеслось в голове, и демон, не успев даже обругать себя, выпалил. - А... Азирафель? Он тоже соблюдает это ваш, как его, Договор?..  
Рамиил долго не отвечал. Он вновь словно не обратил внимания на вопрос Кроули, и тот настойчиво (была не была!) повторил:  
\- Азирафель? Он здесь?  
\- Нет... Его нет, - сдавленно прошептал Рамиил, но вдруг как будто спохватился. - Я хочу сказать: его нет в Лондоне.  
\- Мгм... - слова и способность к связной речи, казалось, навсегда покинули демона Кроули.  
\- Ладно, наверное, я действительно пойду, - безрадостно проговорил Рамиил и повернулся, чтобы уйти. - Знаешь... Что бы там ни произошло... Я имею в виду... как бы там ни было, постарайся не вымещать на них... - добавил он неуверенно, кивая в сторону катка.  
Кроули показалось, или этот ангел снова пытался сказать нечто совсем иное? Нет уж, что это за разговоры?! Чего на ком не вымещать? Да как он вообще?..  
\- Это _ты_ слушай, - демон крепко сжал ангельское запястье, не давая Рамиилу уйти. - Не знаю уж, что ты возомнил о себе, долбаный ангел...  
\- Арх-ангел, - поправил тот сухо.  
\- Да похуй, хоть сам Сатана! - рявкнул Кроули. - Заебали вы все! Только и можете, что морали читать. Права такого больше не имеете. Мы... То есть я! Я давно уж на своей стороне. Мне похер на ваши договоры. И видел я вас всех в гробу, во тьме забвения. Но ты мне скажешь, обязательно скажеш-ш-шь, - сам того не сознавая, зашипел он по-змеиному, - какого _кого-нибудь_ Азирафель, которого пряником из Лондона не выманишь, вдруг уехал?! Что ты, тварь эфирная, ему сделал?? - возопил Кроули, впиваясь ногтями в мгновенно побелевшее запястье, не скрытое рукавом парки.  
Архангел безмолвно смотрел в жёлтые глаза демона.  
\- Отпусти руку, - молвил он наконец скорбно и как будто опять о другом. - Я сказал, что Азирафеля нет... В Лондоне. Но я не говорил, чтобы он куда бы то ни было уезжал. Я... - Рамиил горестно покачал головой, потирая запястье, на котором розовели следы демонских ногтей. - Здесь его нет. Извини. Больше сказать не могу. Я дал обещание.  
\- Да что же это, блядь, такое происходит?.. - воскликнул в сердцах Кроули и, расталкивая прохожих, поспешил к Бентли.  
Ему срочно нужно было в Сохо.  


***

  


Бентли пронесся по Грик стрит подобно черному вихрю, но вдруг резко затормозил. Кроули сдал назад и выргулся: "Бляха-муха, чтоб тебя, чуть не проскочил!"  
Он знал эту улицу как свои пять пальцев, помнил, как менялись дома на протяжении последних двухсот двадцати лет... Он видел, как отражался свет газовых фонарей в пыльной витрине антикварной лавки под вывеской "А.З. Фелл и Ко". Он знал также, что свет фонарей электрических кажется оттуда холоднее и резче и преломляется совсем по-другому. Кроули был свидетелем рождения и заката крошечных царств - магазинов, магазинчиков и лавчонок, баров, борделей, букмекерских контор и пабов. На его глазах сменилось не одно поколение пироженщиков. При нем мальчишек-газетчиков прогнали с улицы киоски, а их в свою очередь со временем выжил интернет. Черт побери, когда асфальт сменил мостовую, Кроули тоже был здесь!  
...И только одно оставалось неизменным на этой улице - магазин антикварной книги. Константа и якорь демона Кроули и тихая гавань ангела Азирафеля, где тот мог спрятаться от неистового, безумного и переменчивого мира.  
Здание стояло на месте, вот только магазина не было... Кроули сглотнул: во рту вдруг стало отвратительно-сухо, засосало под ложечкой. Он выскочил из машины и бросился к крыльцу, совсем как в тот непрекрасный день, когда нашел пристанище Азирафеля в огне. Дежавю... С тем лишь отличием, что ни дыма, ни языков пламени сегодня не было - как не было и знакомых до рези в глазах золотых букв на красном фоне. Новая вывеска гласила: "Серая гавань", а чуть ниже курсивом - слоган: "Кофе творит чудеса".  
Не веря своим глазам, Кроули сделал шаг назад и зажмурился - не помогло... Зато сейчас он мог разглядеть детали: опрятная скамеечка слева от входа, высокая пепельница-урна под надписью "Место для курения", сверкающие чистотой стекла витрин... и главное, что несказанно потрясло Кроули, маленькая черная грифельная доска, на которой печатными буквами было четко выведено "Открыто 24/7". Демон поперхнулся, воскрешая в памяти криво прилепленный к входной двери листок с запутанными часами работы... с его помощью Азирафель сбивал с толку незадачливых посетителей, что Кроули в свое время находил презабавным. Сейчас же вместо убористых строк, написанных каллиграфическим почерком ангела, на него смотрели опрятные наклеечки, информирующие, что TripAdvisor и Yelp! рекомендуют данное заведение, а также что клиенты, в том числе счастливые обладатели карт Visa, Mastercard, ISIC и так далее, могут рассчитывать не только на всевозможные виды кофе, но даже на доступ к вайфай и мастер-классы по выходным.  
Замершего у порога кофейни демона накрыло предчувствие катастрофы. Он еще раз всмотрелся в серебристые буквы - "Серая Гавань". В памяти тут же всплыли слова Рамиила. Уж не это ли заведение поминал архангел?..  
Презрев сомнения, он толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь и, едва переступив порог, опасливо остановился - ощутил присутствие... эфирное и оккультное.  
Кроули обвел взглядом зал: по столь позднему времени посетителей было немного. За столиком у окна устроилась девушка с ноутбуком. "Смертная," - отметил он про себя и решительно двинулся к стойке, за которой бариста, стоя вполоборота, неспешно протирал чашки.  
Боковым зрением он выхватил пару за дальним столиком в нише и вытаращил глаза: незнакомые ангел и демон сидели, так близко склонившись друг к другу, что их лбы почти соприкасались, и вполголоса смеялись над чем-то. Демон сжимал в ладонях дымящуюся кружку. На столе меж бессмертными поблескивал хромированный бок планшета. Движимый изумлением наравне с любопытством, Кроули вытянул шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть пару - внимания на него не обратили. Конечно, они были слишком заняты происходящим на экране...  
"Да что же это, _кто-нибудь_ побери, происходит?" - изумленно пробормотал он в который раз и подошел к стойке.  
Лица бариста было не разглядеть: с тряпкой в руке, он отвернулся к кофемолке, являя залу худую спину в форменной рубашке поло. Над его головой мерно мигала, подрагивая в дыхании кондиционера, праздничная гирлянда, и ее огоньки осыпали короткие пепельно-седые волосы мужчины синими, зелеными, красными и золотистыми снежинкаии. Из динамиков тихонько играло фортепиано и мурлыкали Poets of the Fall:  


_Kiss the feathers of a hummingbird in flight  
Breaking up into a million specks of light  
Take the shape of an angel in the night  
Carry you to peaceful fields  
_

Кроули облокотился на стойку и откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Бариста мгновенно обернулся на звук.  
Одного-единственного взгляда хватило. И этот короткий взгляд был длиной в бесконечность.  
Демон ощутил, как земля уходит из-под ног: стало вдруг трудно дышать, в груди словно что-то разорвалось, а в голове как будто надулся и лопнул крохотный пузырек воздуха - виски пронзила внезапная боль.  
\- Вам плохо, сэр? Чем я могу помочь? - спустя вечность спросил голос, которого Кроули не слышал два года и три месяца; голос, который он узнал бы из восьми миллиардов голосов смертных; голос, который он любил, слышал во снах и воспоминаниях - голос его ангела.  
Не в силах совладать с эмоциями, Кроули вперил безумный взгляд в лицо стоящего перед ним мужчины:  
\- Азирафель?.. - сам себе не веря, прошептал демон.  
\- Извините? Что вы сказали? - бариста смотрел с вежливым участием. - Мне кажется, вам нехорошо. Может, присядете? Если нужно, я могу вызвать скорую... Я, конечно, не медик, но это похоже на сердечный приступ...  
\- Сердечный приступ?! - прокаркал Кроули: голос внезапно осип. - Ангел, какой же ты мерзавец!.. Что произошло, Азирафель?! Что с тобой случилось?!  
\- Извините, - проговорил мужчина успокаивающе, с мягкой осторожностью, точно Кроули был буйнопомешанным, - вы меня с кем-то путаете. - Меня зовут Эзра. Эзра Оуэнс.  
Кроули прижал подушечки пальцев к пульсирующим вискам. Интересно, как демоны сходят с ума? Видимо, так... Конечно, с его везением именно это должно было случиться. Происходящее напоминало смесь дешевого романа с ночным кошмаром, и Кроули понятия не имел, как оттуда вырваться.  
Эзра Оуэнс, который выглядел так, словно приходился ангелу Азирафелю родным братом (если бы у ангелов таковые бывали или на них распространялись бы законы генетики) наполнил тем временем высокий стакан водой и поставил его перед Кроули. Глухой стук плотного стекла о дерево - дежавю... Другой бар, другое время года... и вся жизнь тогда была - другая... Как бишь ее звали, барменшу? Эбигейл?..  
Мысли путались, цеплялись одна за другую, сворачивались в клубок, как змеи... колтуны Горгоны - глянешь и мгновенно обратишься в камень.  
Вот и Кроули окаменел, оцепенел, онемел. Он не мог протянуть руку и взять стакан, не мог поднести его к губам... мог лишь смотреть в это лицо, отмечая различия.  
Что же ты такое, Эзра Оуэнс?  
На вид ему могло быть как восемнадцать, так и сорок восемь: гладкая кожа и лишь предвестие тени во внешних уголках глаз там, где - Кроули помнил! - у Азирафеля собирались лучики смешливых морщинок. Тревожным контрастом залегли около губ неестественно глубокие скорбные складки, на впалых щеках пробивалась вечерняя щетина. Волосы... волосы его ангела были как золото. Когда свет заходящего солнца падал на них, казалось, что над головой Азирафеля разгорается нимб. Кроули ничего красивее в своей жизни не видел! Но волосы Оуэнса отливали серебром: не скажешь, то ли действительно столь редкая, пепельная седина, то ли усилия талантливого мастера, помноженные на дорогую косметику.  
Но самое пугающее заключалось в глазах Оуэнса. Глаза Азирафеля будто навсегда запечатлели небо в преддверии первой грозы. Они умели равно метать молнии и обещать теплый дождь, они могли карать и благословлять... в них было столько живости и цвета...  
Не смея выдохнуть или отвести взгляд, Кроули с безысходной ясностью сознавал, что смотрит сейчас в те же самые глаза, но лишенные завораживающей яркости. Как ракушка, слишком долго гонимая волнами, палимая солнцем и попираемая множеством ног, лишается роскошества перламутрового блеска, так и эти глаза навсегда потеряли свой цвет. То, что оставалось на дне, - сероватая, мутная, матовая взвесь - словно поднялось на поверхность и омутом окутало черные зрачки.  
Кроули всхлипнул.  
\- Ангел... Азирафель... Это же я, Кроули.  
\- Ах... - ничего не выражающее лицо бариста озарило понимание. - Меня предупреждали, что вы можете прийти. Хотя, не стану скрывать, я надеялся, что этого не случится... К сожалению, я ничем не могу вам помочь.  
\- ЧТО. ТЫ. С НИМ. СДЕЛАЛ?! - запальчиво вскричал демон. - ОТВЕЧАЙ!  
Три пары любопытных глаз мгновенно скрестили взгляды на барной стойке. Демон с ангелом, позабыв о планшете и синхронно приоткрыв рты, достали смартфоны и спешно застрочили в мессенджеры.  
Бариста укоризненно покачал головой и полушепотом обратился к Кроули:  
\- Прошу вас, не устраивайте сцену. Я совершенно не понимаю, о чём вы... - он озадаченно развел руками.  
Всплеск эмоций лишил Кроули последних сил: безвольно рухнув на высокий стул, он опустил голову и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Квартира... квартира Азирафеля... второй этаж... наверху... - полубессвязно пробормотал он, - она еще там?..  
\- Вы правы, над нами находятся жилые помещения, - бесцветный взгляд бариста устремился вверх, - они принадлежат мне наряду с "Гаванью". Уверяю вас, там никого нет. И сведениями о прежних владельцах я не располагаю.  
\- Владельце... - машинально поправил Кроули, - всегда был только один. Владелец. Могу я?.. - добавил он нерешительно, - могу я... увидеть квартиру?  
\- Не вижу причин отказывать, сэр, - покладисто согласился Оуэнс, - если вам станет от этого легче. Я дам вам ключ. Извините, не могу оставить посетителей. Но вы сходите посмотрите. Может быть, это вас убедит, - он кивнул в глубь зала. - Выход на лестницу там.  
\- Я знаю, - отрывисто кивнул Кроули, всакивая со стула.  
Подхватив связку ключей, он бросился наверх и перевел дыхание только перед знакомой дверью. Прикрыв глаза, он отдался фантазии: это всего лишь нехороший сон, бэд трип. Сейчас он откроет дверь, а за ней...  
За дверью оказалась по-спартански, но со вкусом обставленная квартира, в стилистике своей мало отличная от той, где некогда жил сам Кроули. Покосившись на на столик в прихожей (блок сигарет, ключи от машины - _ради всего не-святого!_ \- и полфлакона "Grey Vetiver"), демон спешно прошел дальше.  
В этой квартире ничего не напоминало об Азирафеле... и его присутствие, совершенно особенное, ни на чье иное эфирное присутствие не похожее, здесь не ощущалось. Сжав зубы, Кроули переходил из комнаты в комнату, борясь с паникой. Как ни гнал демон от себя ту мысль, но очевидно было одно... Существом эфирным Эзра Оуэнс не был. И призывного круга с заточенным в нем ангелом в потайной комнате владелец кофейни не прятал.  
Кроули собрался было уже уходить - разбитый, потерянный, едва не лишившийся рассудка от горя, как вдруг что-то знакомое, будто легкий шлепок по тыльной стороне руки, привлекло его внимание. Что-то совсем слабое, едва уловимое, бледная тень дежавю.  
Принюхиваясь, точно адский пес, и обострив все чувства, демон пошел на второй круг - и был вознагражден за усердие.  
Странные эманации исходили из крошечной, не больше встроенного шкафа, каморки за кухней. Кроули открыл дверь и пристально оглядел хранившуюся там утварь. Швабры, тряпки, серебристый пылесос, какие-то ведра, бытовая химия, пара картонных коробок для переезда... ничего, на первый взгляд, примечательного, если бы не такое родное, пусть едва различимое присутствие.  
"Бинго!" - демон аж подпрыгнул от возбуждения и начал извлекать на свет содержимое коробок.  
Под ворохом непонятных журналов, перевязанные бечевкой, лежали три пухлые общие тетрадки и что-то круглое, завернутое в старую газету. Кроули осторожно освободил находку от пожелтевшей бумажной кожуры и оторопел: в его ладонях лежал снежный шарик. Эйфелева башня, заточенная в нем, всё так же утопала в вихрях метели и неизменно напомнила тощую, пьяную букву "А".  
Прижав стеклянный шар к груди, Кроули разрыдался: у него было такое ощущение, что он обнимает Азирафеля.  
Дрожащими пальцами он развязал узелок, удерживающий стопку тетрадей, и открыл первую наугад.  
"Дорогой Кроули!" - янтарные глаза жадно заскользили по убористым строчкам, - "Я очень надеялся застать тебя в новогоднюю ночь дома. Говорят, что как встретишь новый год, так его и проведешь. Следуя этой логике, получается, что нынешний год я проведу без тебя..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, спасибо за внимание к моей истории.  
> Если вдруг кому-то интересно, что за музыка играет в "Серой Гавани", то это песня "Angel" группы Poets of the Fall, версия под клавишные (Alexander Theatre Sessions).


	9. Глава 9

**Глава 9  
**  
_Лондон, 24 - 31 декабря 2021 года_

Кроули опомнился, только когда за ним захлопнулась дверь гостиничного номера. Как он добрался сюда? Как вышел из "Гавани"? Что говорил Оуэнсу и говорил ли что-то вовсе?.. Он не знал. Между мгновением, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на снежном шаре, и щелчком дверного замка раззявила пасть черная пустота. Неважно.  
Завывая, точно раненый зверь, демон опустился на пол, всё еще прижимая к груди тетрадки и драгоценный шар. Сколько он так просидел?.. Неважно.  
Он провел ладонью по влажным щекам, стирая горячие слезы, сорвал с лица темные очки и с силой отшвырнул их в дальний угол комнаты. Стекло хрустнуло. Неважно.  
Не помня себя, демон Кроули дотащился до кровати и рухнул поперек, не снимая ботинок. Он заботливо устроил стеклянный шарик на подушке по левую руку, а правой притянул верхнюю тетрадь поближе.  
В ночь на двадцать четвертое декабря Кроули начал читать дневник Азирафеля.  
Рождественским утром он всё еще продолжал медленно и осторожно перелистывать страницы.  


***  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Ты не представляешь, как мне хотелось бы сейчас поговорить с тобой настоящим... Мне кажется, мы не виделись целую вечность, хотя это, конечно же, не так. Я безумно по тебе скучаю. Мне тебя так не хватает, если б ты только знал...  


***  


... Мне всегда казалось, что мое единственное предназначение - служить Ей, нести людям любовь, как Она завещала. Прости, что я говорю о Ней, но... Да, я постоянно забываю, что ты мой дневник.  
...Мать всегда была так добра. Я чувствовал, что любим Ею... я чувствовал, что нужен. Другие же... им не было до меня дела. Они никогда не смотрели на меня тепло или с добротой. Я думал, что я хороший ангел, раз Она доверила мне столь значимую миссию... больше всего на свете я боялся пасть, ведь это бы значило подвести ее... это значило бы, что я не справился, а Гавриил и остальные, получается, были правы... Дорогой, я не хотел, чтобы они были правы и на этот раз! Но я не понимал... Она велела мне оберегать и любить все живое и сущее... но почему, почему Она не предупредила меня, что я могу влюбиться?.. В тебя, дорогой. В демона. В моего прекрасного, смелого, великодушного и преданного демона - пусть лишь на этих страницах я смогу называть тебя так.  
Мне всегда твердили, что демоны - враги. Я слушал и верил. Да кого я обманываю?.. Я желал верить, мне было так проще - веря.  
И когда Гавриил заявился ко мне в магазин аккурат перед годовщиной, так запросто, словно ничего не произошло, словно он не хотел сжечь меня адским пламенем... Когда он бросил на стол эти папки, когда сказал, что отдел кадров - общий... Ты знал об этом?! Так вот, наверное, тогда я начал понимать.  
Милый, дорогой Кроули, ты, как всегда, оказался прав... но я слишком поздно это осознал. Мне не дают покоя твои слова "нас отпустили". Это было первое, о чем я подумал, когда Гавриил ушел. Он искал тебя здесь, у меня, представляешь... А я... а я тогда подумал, что ничего так не хотел бы, как чтобы ты действительно был со мной. В тот день и навечно. Или сколько там от вечности нам отмерено.  
Я не знал, где тебя искать... я был так малодушен, и вновь прошу у тебя прощения за это. Если бы я только не оттолкнул тебя тогда, в сентябре, который кажется сейчас бесконечно далеким.  
Я не смел надеяться, что нужен тебе... А нужным быть очень хотелось. И выбирая меж тобой и Ею... Прости, любовь моя, я всегда выбирал Её, тогда как любил - тебя.  
Мне уже на все наплевать, чего я только здесь не понаписал - земля подо мной не разверзлась, и Геенна огненная меня не поглотила. У меня, наверное, не будет возможности сказать это тебе лично, дорогой. Напишу здесь. Я бесхарактерная сволочь. Мне казалось, что любовь Матери - беспроигрышный вариант, что она - любовь эта - будет со мной, пока я удовлетворяю определенным требованиям... только кто эти требования придумал, выдвинул? Уж не я ли сам? Я отказался от тебя, поступился тобой, нашей дружбой... я пожертвовал своею любовью к тебе, положил всё, что имел в жизни дорогого, на Ее алтарь...  
Мне кажется, Ей всё равно.  
Я плохой ангел, очень глупый. Я должен был любить, а когда полюбил - испугался и оттолкнул тебя, своего лучшего друга...  
Я слишком поздно усвоил свой главный урок: любить кого-то одного намного сложнее, чем всё сущее.  
Слишком поздно...  
Дорогой, я так хотел сказать тебе... Я так хотел тебя вернуть.  
Но поздно.  
Я опоздал.  


***  


...Знаешь, Рамиил, которого прислали занять мою должность, сказал однажды мудрую вещь. По его словам, я должен был потратить время, силы и чудеса, чтобы найти тебя. Я не осмелился... Рамиил - он стал мне добрым другом - сделал все сам. Добыл твой адрес, я имею в виду.  
И вот я сейчас думаю, дорогой, а что если бы он не помог мне? А что если бы я не решился поехать на юг? Может быть, я так и ждал бы тебя, сидя в книжном... Может, так и бродил бы по городу в надежде, что где-то случайно встречу тебя. Может, мне не было бы так больно?..  
Я подумал было даже, что это Ее наказание за мое малодушие, за мою трусость. Столько раз я отталкивал и отвергал тебя... Столько раз ранил. Но ты, мой верный друг, всегда возвращался... Но не в это раз.  
Ты больше ко мне не вернешься. И я должен бы радоваться, что с тобой всё хорошо (я это уже раньше говорил, и не раз, да?), но не могу.  
Увидев, как тот мужчина целует тебя, я сбежал. Я, наверное, мог бы его убить.  
Хорошо, что сбежал.  
И... не думал, что всё-таки напишу это. Хорошо, что я приехал к тебе в Брайтон. Ее ли то воля была, благие ли намерения Рамиила вымостили эту дорожку, неважно. Она привела меня к той скамейке в кустах сирени напротив твоего дома... Я хоть насмотрелся на тебя напоследок.  
Я тебя навсегда таким запомню: счастливым, расслабленным, немного пьяным и свободным - от Ада и Рая, от моей холодности и моей трусливой любви.  
Наверное, сейчас как раз тот момент, когда я должен пересилить себя и написать, что желаю тебе счастья с твоим молодым человеком, но рука не повинуется. Хорошо, хоть случайно не проклял его.  
Скажу так: я желаю счастья ТЕБЕ. С того самого момента на Стене я знал, что ты особенный. Ты всегда был прекрасен... Ты заслуживаешь того, кто окружит тебя любовью. А мы же с моим вечно голодным драконом... мы справимся. Рыцарь из меня всегда был никудышный, драконы не моя специальность, прости за каламбур, но я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, чтобы тебя от своей ненасытной любви обезопасить.  
Я тебе уже обещал. Я тебя не побеспокою.  
Будь счастлив и свободен.  


***  


Кроули медленно следовал пальцем за словами Азирафеля, представляя, как скользила рука ангела по клетчатому листу. На некоторых буквах он замирал, очерчивая ногтем их силуэт.  
С прокушенной губы сорвалась капелька крови (он даже не заметил) и впиталась в тонкую бумагу, замарав слово "дорогой". Кроули не осмелился коснуться тетради демонским чудом, его обуял какой-то суеверный страх. Вместо этого он подушечкой большого пальца попытался стереть пятно, но только размазал чернила. Вполголоса чертыхнувшись, Кроули прикрыл глаза.  
"Ангел, любимый мой ангел, как же ты мог подумать, что я оставлю тебя... Что я тебя на кого-то променяю... Ты такой умный, ангел, но иногда бываешь таким глупым... Азирафель... Ты просишь у меня прощения, хотя не должен... Я был таким кретином... Я не понимал, насколько тебе страшно и одиноко... Это я должен просить у тебя прощения!" - повторял Кроули шепотом, прижимаясь щекою к стеклянному шару.  
Шар казался живым, тёплым... Полным любви.  
"Любви, - думал Кроули, - которую ты, даже отрицая, копил шесть тысяч лет..."  
Это была последняя мысль, которая коснулась его измученной души. С именем ангела на губах демон провалился в глубокий сон.  
Когда он открыл глаза, за окном темнело. Красновато-оранжевый, как мякоть грейпфрута, зимний закат пылал над городом. На улице шумели.  
Кроули не сразу осознал себя во времени и пространстве. Расфокусированный со сна взгляд упал на раскрытые тетради и блестящий стеклянный шар. Кроули протяжно застонал. Пошарив по кровати, он вытащил из-под подушки телефон. На экране издевательски мигала дата: 31.12.21. Времени в Лондоне было шесть вечера. В последней тетради оставалось ещё несколько записей.  
Кроули приказал себе дочитать дневник Азирафеля до последней точки.  


***  


... Шесть тысяч лет - это слишком много. Еще столько же я не продержусь.  
Моя любовь сжигает меня изнутри.  
Мне так больно, что я порой (зачеркнуто) всё время жалею, что ты шагнул за меня в адское пламя. Надо было мне тогда сгореть.  


***  


...Рамиил отказался достать огонька. Сказал примерно то же самое, что я тебе в 1862-ом по поводу святой воды.  
Прости меня...  


***  


Дорогой Кроули!  
Этой записи вообще не должно было быть. Но тем не менее.  
Я, конечно же, не ст **о** ю твоей любви. И любить тебя я недостоин. Но пойми, нет моих больше сил: носить в себе столько нерастраченной любви мучительно. Она принадлежит тебе, поэтому я не могу отдать ее кому-то другому. Вся моя душа, всё мое ангельское существо давным-давно принадлежит тебе. Сам того не сознавая, я препоручил себя в твои руки. Только вот незадача: тебя я об этом не предупредил.  
Всё самое дорогое, самое ценное и, смею надеяться, лучшее, что есть у меня и во мне, я вкладываю теперь в этот шарик.  
Любимый мой, ненаглядный мой демон, я никогда не говорил... Твой шар... это был лучший новогодний подарок, что я когда-либо получал.  
Я завершил все дела, оставил указания Рамиилу. Он обещал никогда не говорить с тобой обо мне.  
Мне не страшно. Я долго шел к этому решению.  
И я осознанно выбрал твой снежный шарик.  
Разобьется ли он - неважно.  
Найдет ли его кто - неважно.  
Странно, сейчас я опять вспоминаю "Пикник на обочине" и Золотой Шар, исполнявший желания.  
Может быть, и моя благодать чье-то желание исполнит.  
Я прощаюсь с тобой уже так долго, с самого Самайна... И все никак не могу написать последние слова.  
Ты их не прочитаешь - неважно. Но я долго думал, какие выбрать. Выбор, как ты знаешь, это не моё... Но всё-таки. Я буду банален.  
Я люблю тебя, Кроули. Прости меня.  


***  


Демон Кроули невидяще смотрел перед собой. Воротник его графитово-серой рубашки и рукава, которыми он утирал глаза, промокли от слез и казались черными.  
Как?.. Как же так получилось? Почему они всегда говорили о чем угодно, только не о важном?.. Если бы...  
Он вдруг вскочил с кровати, подхватил хрупкий шар и сжал его в ладони: грудь будто пронзило раскаленной стрелой, точно вся боль, вся тоска и безысходность, которые испытывал Азирафель, вошли в него.  
\- Я верну тебя, я верну тебя, я тебя обязательно верну, - прошептал демон и щелкнул пальцами.  


***  


Вечером накануне Нового года "Серая Гавань" была пуста. Неудивительно: это время совсем не для кофе.  
Кроули перенесся прямо на крыльцо. Он не представлял, что делать, на этот раз у него не было ни плана, ни идей.  
Переступив порог, он быстрыми шагами пересек зал и остановился перед стойкой. Эзра Оуэнс сидел вполоборота на краешке высокого стула и неспешно листал ленту фейсбука на смартфоне, покачивая ногой в такт мелодии, которая тихо играла из динамиков:  


_Set me on fire  
Throw me away  
I’d rather feel this than nothing  
I know how to be afraid  
Call me a liar  
Make me feel small  
I feel like this world should break me  
But nothing changes after all  
_

Завидев Кроули, мужчина оторвал взгляд от экрана и вопросительно взглянул на него.  
Демон поставил стеклянный шар на край стойки аккурат между ними и спросил:  
\- Ты в курсе, что это?  
\- И вам доброго вечера, - произнес Оуэнс с прохладцей, - это, разумеется, обычный снежный шарик, - добавил он, приподнимая светлую бровь, - а что?  
\- Это вовсе **не** обычный снежный шарик, - ответил Кроули обманчиво-спокойно. - В этом шарике заключена благодать ангела Азирафеля. И я намерен ее вернуть тому, кому она принадлежит.  
\- А я здесь причем? - лицо Эзры Оуэнса оставалось равнодушным.  
\- При том, что ты - это он. Точнее то, что от него осталось, когда он отказался от любви, которую шесть тысяч лет хранил в себе.  
\- Шесть тысяч лет... это, должно быть, целое море любви... сложно представить, - ни один мускул на лице бариста не дрогнул. - Но вы всё-таки ошибаетесь, - прибавил он, - я - это не он. Я это я.  
\- Ты его субличность, идиот! - прорычал Кроули. - Когда он отдал все лучшее в себе, появился ты. Ты не более чем осадок на дне.  
Эзра Оуэнс пожал плечами.  
\- Да хоть горшком назовите. Я только не понимаю, чего вы добиваетесь?.. Вламываетесь сюда, кричите, пытались давеча меня обвинять в чём-то...теперь еще это... - он отодвинул стул и развернулся к Кроули, едва не задев при этом стеклянный шар.  
\- Ты должен мне помочь, - взмолился демон.  
\- Я ничего и никому не должен, - отрезал Эзра Оуэнс. - Мои обязанности связаны исключительно с "Гаванью".  
\- Но послушай, Эзра, или как тебя там... - Кроули на мгновение зажмурился и в бессильной злобе сжал кулаки. - Я понимаю... всё понимаю: у тебя своя жизнь, свои дела... Но Азирафель... он... нас с ним многое связывает...мгм... и так получилось, что мы с ним не смогли....у нас не было возможности поговорить по-настоящему, начистоту... и он ушел, оставив вместо себя тебя... и он многое написал... он думал, что прав, но на самом деле кругом ошибался... - демон в отчаянии запустил пальцы в волосы, его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса. - Пойми... мне надо с ним поговорить, а для этого надо его вернуть... не для меня... для него самого... а ты - это часть его, поэтому я прошу тебя... - Кроули запнулся, опустил голову и смолк.  
Эзра Оуэнс смотрел на него не мигая:  
\- Все, что я понял, из вашего рассказа, - тон его был ровен и серьезен, - так это то, что, во-первых, вы оба, по-видимому, запутались; во-вторых - что этот Азирафель вам очень дорог; в-третьих - наверное, он какой-то очень необычный ангел. Я в "Гавани" много ангелов повидал, но сомневаюсь, что по кому-то из них кто-то стал бы так убиваться. Ну и в-четвертых, наконец, - он сардонически усмехнулся, - рассказчик из вас так себе... Если бы Рамиил меня после вашего последнего визита не просветил, я немногое бы понял, конечно...  
Сцепив зубы, Кроули выжидающе молчал.  
\- Я вам, естественно, сочувствую, - продолжил Оуэнс так же спокойно, - но помочь не могу. Не знаю чем или как. У меня таких сил, увы, нет. Я как бы... говоря суровым языком массовой культуры, сквиб. Всё вижу, всё понимаю, но - при всём желании - Азирафеля вашего не смог бы вернуть. И должен признаться, желания у меня особо-то и нет, а вы меня весьма нервируете. Неизвестно еще, - он бросил косой взгляд на шар, - как всё это на мне отразится...  
Кроули сделал шаг вперед, резко схватил ошеломленного Оуэнса за грудки и слегка встряхнул:  
\- Нихрена ты не понял, умник... - начал он угрожающе.  
Вдруг на улице раздался громкий хлопок: кто-то из празднующих, презрев неминуемый штраф и запреты властей, рванул петарду. Замерший было, как кролик перед удавом, Эзра Оуэнс от резкого звука инстинктивно дернулся и качнулся на высоком стуле, неловко заваливаясь вперед и увлекая с собой Кроули, который так и не ослабил хватки на его форменном поло.  
Они рухнули на пол вместе, и демон скорее почувствовал, чем услышал звук бьющегося стекла.  
\- Слишком близко к краю... - глухо прошептал он, отрешенно глядя, как разливается в воздухе золотистое сияние.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вдруг кому-то интересно, что за песня звучит в конце, то это "Disconnected", Aviators & Synthfox.


	10. Эпилог

**Эпилог  
Новогодняя ночь**

_Счастье для всех, даром, и пусть никто не уйдет обиженным!_  
Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие. Пикник на обочине.

В новогоднюю ночь Англию укрыли белоснежные крылья метели. Счастливые лондонцы и жители близлежащих городов не сразу заметили крупные, пушистые хлопья снега, которые без пятнадцати полночь, как по мановению волшебной палочки, лениво полетели с небес. Некоторые особенно чувствительные личности уверяли, что ощутили, будто на мгновение их словно окатило ласковой, теплой волной. Они рассказали бы, пожелай кто их выслушать, о летнем вечере или о прогретом песке, еще хранящем толику полуденного зноя; о руках матери, набрасывающих пушистое махровое полотенце на озябщие плечи юного купальщика, о первом поцелуе на школьном стадионе под трибунами, о частом стуке сердца спешащего на свидание юноши, о нежности пальчиков новорожденного сына или дочери... Но большинство... Филистеры. О, они не столь восприимчивы к дыханию потустороннего мира. Пожалуй, и они тоже ощутили что-то особенное в эту ночь - иначе быть не могло! Они просто не задумались, не захотели облечь это чувство в слова.   
А слово было одно.  
То же самое, что в Начале.  
И имя этому слову было Любовь.  
Любовь ангела.  
Вырвавшись из заточения, она летела над городом, овевая благодатью все на своем пути. От ее дуновения расцветали улыбки на лицах, оживали увядшие цветы на подоконниках, а тоскующим и скорбящим становилось немножечко легче.  
В свете фонарей и витрин, казавшемся ярче и теплее, окутанный снежной пеленой Лондон казался сказочным и невесомым.  
Люди радовались новогоднему чуду: выглядывали в окна, выходили из баров, ресторанов и салонов машин прямиком под летящий снег. Незнакомцы, собравшиеся на Трафальгарской площади, в Гайд парке, на Пикадилли или Мэлл в ожидании боя часов, обнимались, ловя снежинки раскрытыми ладонями, щеками, губами.

***

В одном из фешенебельных жилых комплексов Мейфэйра все окна были темны - за исключением квартиры, что находилась аккурат под пентхаусом. Пожилая женщина в очках и неизменной стеганой жилетке замерла у стекла: ее мучила бессонница. В отличие от соседей, ей не с кем было отпраздновать наступление нового года. Ее сын, преуспевающий бизнесмен, давно уже жил в США, и его забота о матери ограничивалась покупкой бесполезной, но, безусловно, шикарной квартиры и последующей оплатой коммунальных счетов и иных расходов.  
В последний раз они говорили на Рождество по видеосвязи: звонок длился ровно четыре минуты двадцать секунд - ее сына ждали на гала-вечере...  
"Дорогой мой Джошуа, как ты там?.." - проговорила пожилая дама с печальной улыбкой.   
За окном падал снег, и ей вдруг вспомнилось, как давным-давно, когда ее Джош был еще несмышленым мальчуганом и жили они в крошечной квартирке-студии на краю Хакни-Уик, перебиваясь с хлеба на воду после смерти ее мужа, в такую же зимнюю ночь она стояла у окна. "Да, - с тоской признавалась себе женщина, - тогда я была счастливее. У меня был Джош, мой замечательный сын, самый добрый и отзывчивый мальчик на свете... И пусть мы были стеснены в средствах, мы все-таки были вместе. У нас все еще было впереди..."  
Она отошла от окна и рассеянно погладила тонкий лист драцены. Красивое растение... Его, как и еще несколько горшков с цветами, пару лет назад оставил за ее дверью мистер Кроули, эксцентричный сосед сверху. Он тоже уехал...  
Чашка чаю показалась ей сейчас хорошей идеей. Если добавить немного мяты и мелиссы, может быть, и сон придет.  
Зазвонил телефон. Кто бы это мог быть в столь поздний час?.. Наверное, ошиблись.  
\- Алло, мама?.. Я не разбудил? - зазвучал голос ее сына.  
\- Нет, что ты, дорогой!..  
\- Сюрприз, мама! Я в Лондоне! С новым годом! Не засыпай, пожалуйста, я еду к тебе!  
Прижимая телефонную трубку к уху и боясь поверить своему счастью, пожилая женщина светло улыбалась сквозь слезы.

***

В баре на окраине Хакни-Уик было по-новогоднему многолюдно.   
\- Снег! Ребята! Там вовсю метет! Красота несусветная! Как в Диснее, блин! - проорал кто-то из завсегдатаев в раскрытую дверь. Вместе с его восторженным выкриком в душный зал ворвался холодный воздух. Снежинки таяли, не долетая до порога, и оседали на крыльце блестящими капельками.  
Поднялся переполох: всем хотелось наружу - урвать глоток сказки. И покурить.  
За барной стойкой Эбигейл Смит сардонически ухмыльнулась: вот дебилы... Снега-то, поди, на всех хватит.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, она споро перехватила два плотно набитых мешка и открыла неприметную дверь черного хода, ведущую в грязный переулок. Не разводить же в зале антисанитарию, да и вообще - должен же кто-то убирать за гавриками...  
Как ни странно, никто не горел желанием работать в новогоднюю ночь. "А зря, - размышляла Эбби, - чаевые хорошие, хоть и напряжно бывает с пьяными под утро..."  
Но и ее сменщиков понять можно: семья, дети, друзья... Это у нее - развод и девичья фамилия. И бывшая, оттяпавшая по суду всё, кроме трусов разве что.  
Бодро протопав по белоснежному ковру к мусорным бакам, Эбигейл уж было подняла крышку, как что-то привлекло ее внимание. Какое-то движение и будто детский плач.   
"Нихера себе, сказала я себе", - пробормотала барменша и заглянула за бак, где были навалены деревянные коробки от фруктов из соседнего магазина.  
В куче коробок сидел котенок.   
Тощий, облезлый и до чертиков продрогший серый котенок.  
Быстро утрамбовав мешки в баке и тихонько прихлопнув их крышкой, женщина медленно опустилась на корточки.  
\- Ну чё, здорово, чувак, - пробормотала она. - Жрать хочешь, небось?  
\- Мя-я-я-а-а! - вякнул всклокоченный комочек шерсти.  
\- Понимаю, согласна, - ответила Эбигейл. - Холодно, мокро, да еще херь какая-то с неба сыпется. Ну что, товарищ дорогой, давай иди сюда. Мамочка тебя, дурака блохастого, покормит, обогреет.  
Она медленно протянула руку, стараясь не напугать животное. Котенок попятился, но рук **и** Эбби не убрала, приготовившись терпеливо ждать. Спустя несколько долгих минут он нюхнул воздух, вытянул мордочку и с опаской ткнулся носом в теплый кулак.  
\- Ну вот и славно, - ласково шептала барменша, с нежностью прижимая котенка к груди. - Какой мягонький да ушастенький. - Пойдем в тепло. Мама тебя покормит. А утром... а утром купим тебе лоток, кроватку, таблетку от глистов... или чё там еще котам полагается?..

***

Мередит из "Хромой сороки" в этот раз превзошла себя, жаркое было великолепно. Все так говорили, и Дейв не спорил.   
Он ушел из паба в районе трёх, хотя ребята еще остались сидеть.   
Энтони с ними в этот раз не было. Он с неделю как уехал в Лондон. Повидать кого-то, кажется, на Рождество. Что-то про друга детства... Дейв не очень помнил, да и знать, если по-честному, не хотел.   
Энтони Кроули, несмотря на вежливость и столичные манеры, а может быть, именно из-за них, своим здесь так и не стал. Дейв, как мог, боролся с дурацкой влюбленностью, но тщетно.  
Как и многие, перед наступлением нового года он дал себе обещание - своего рода резолюцию. Нет, не бросить курить, не начать бегать по утрам и не пить меньше пива...  
"Я обещаю, - произнес про себя Дейв, - держать глаза открытыми. И если встречу кого-то - не оттолкну. На Энтони свет клином не сошелся... раз за неполных полтора года ничего не изменилось, то больше у моря погоды я ждать не стану".  
Да и вообще...  
Он пружинистым шагом поднимался вверх по улице, оставляя новыми нью-бэлансами на снегу смешные, елочками, следы.   
Не доходя своего крыльца, Дейв внезапно остановился: посреди дороги стоял, мигая аварийкой, автомобиль, возле открытой двери которого, понурившись, курил мужчина.  
Надо же, в новогоднюю ночь кто-то сломался. Что такое не везет, и как с этим бороться...  
\- Извините, сэр! - крикнул Дейв незнакомцу, прибавляя шаг, - я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- О... - лицо мужчины озарилось надеждой. - Здравствуйте!.. Мне, право, неловко... Но, кажется, я заглох. То есть, я имею в виду... машина... заглохла. И батарейка села, - в подтверждение своих слов он отчаянно потряс айфоном, - даже эвакуатор не вызвать...   
\- Что вы, не переживайте, я здесь живу неподалеку. Пойдемте, дам вам зарядку, и решим что делать с вашей машиной, - ответил Дейв с улыбкой.  
\- Ох боже мой... спасибо! - воскликнул незнакомец, - вас словно ангел послал!.. Я уж битый час стою, отчаялся прямо...  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - рассмеялся Дейв, - вы, наверное, замерзли. Пойдемте! Эвакуатор до нас нескоро доберется... Новый год как-никак. А вам надо согресться. Так и заболеть недолго. У меня где-то была бутылка "Финляндии". Как раз для таких случаев. Если вы не против?..  
\- Что вы!.. Премного благодарен. Мне, правда, так неловко... Извините, вы не подумайте... Простите, я не представился. Майк. Майк Хэмпсток.  
\- Очень приятно, Майк. Не волнуйтесь вы так, с кем не бывает... Хорошо, что я так вовремя мимо проходил. Я Дэвид, но друзья зовут меня Дейв. Закрывайте машину, и пойдемте уже. 

*** 

Говорят, что самый темный час - перед рассветом.   
Зимой солнце встает поздно, и самый темный час растягивается на два, три, четыре...   
Нет, это отнюдь не самый темный час, но самый долгий.  
Никто не гасит фонари до восьми утра... В наше время, конечно, это делает компьютер, всё происходит автоматически. А когда-то были фонарщики.   
Фонарщик проходил по Грик стрит или по любой другой улице Лондона; в определенное время он зажигал и тушил фонари.  
Но сейчас... так часто случается, что солнце уже вот-вот взойдет, уже рассвет готов прорезать утенние сумерки, и мрак давно сменился полумраком, а фонари всё горят.  
Ошибка программы? Наверное. Ведь нет давно уж фонарщика, на которого можно было бы возложить вину...  
На узкой улице фонарь высвечивает белый круг нетронутого снега. И в этом круге замерла фигура.  
И на другом конце улицы - такой же фонарь, такой же круг света, и там тоже кто-то стоит.   
Их лиц не разглядеть. Это может быть кто угодно. Нам не нужно этого знать. Досточно, что знают они.  
Фигуры замерли на мгновение, как пешки на белой шахматной доске, где больше нет ни делений, ни клеток, ни границ.  
И вот они делают шаг - первый, несмелый шаг по направлению друг к другу. За ним еще один, а потом еще.  
И расстояние между ними всё короче.   
Они встретятся на середине пути, меж фонарей, где свет их не настигнет.   
Они встретятся в утренних сумерках первого января, где ничто не отбрасывает тени. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто был со мной в этом путешествии.  
> И спасибо за внимание к истории, конечно.


End file.
